La palabra de cuatro letras
by Becky-Sawada
Summary: Este fic es satélite de "En lo más profundo de tus miedos", publicado por Tsuki W., y se centra en la historia de Takeshi y Becky. Por no querer hacer frente a sus propios miedos, ambos acabaron echando a perder una historia que creían perfecta. Pensaron que las cosas serían más fáciles así, pero no contaban con la huella que cada uno había dejado en el otro.
1. Chapter 1

(Este fic es satélite de "En lo más profundo de tus miedos", publicado por Tsuki W., y se centra en Takeshi y Becky)

**La palabra de cuatro letras**

_"__I've found a reason for me __to change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over now. And the reason is you."_

_("The Reason", Hoobastank)_

**Capítulo 1**

El comedor del colegio aún estaba medio vacío cuando Ayumi entró. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, sentada en su mesa habitual con una taza en las manos; aunque a diferencia de otros días no leía ningún libro, sino que mantenía la mirada fija en un punto alejado de la pared. Con un suspiro y gesto preocupado, la chica de pelo castaño se dirigió a buscar su desayuno, para luego acercarse a la mesa donde Becky estaba.

-Buenos días- dijo Ayumi dejando su desayuno sobre la mesa y sentándose.

-Buenos días- murmuró la otra con desgana clavando la mirada esta vez en la infusión de manzanilla que tomaba.

-Bajaste muy temprano hoy-

-Como siempre- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás mal del estómago?-preguntó Ayumi después de un corto silencio, señalando con la mirada la taza que su amiga sostenía.

-Los cambios de estación me hacen mal- inventó Becky apenas sin mirarla, como queriendo ocultar las ojeras que dejaban clara evidencia de no haber dormido.

-Ya…-

Notando que su mejor amiga no tenía ganas de charlar, Ayumi prefirió callarse y comenzó a desayunar. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Becky, que no hacía más que hacer girar la taza que sostenía en las manos, sin beber, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía de sobras que su mejor amiga no estaba bien aquella mañana, aunque no estaba segura de querer preguntarle la razón exacta, no tanto por la fea respuesta que pudiera darle –a lo que estaba casi acostumbrada-, sino más bien por el efecto que la pregunta pudiese tener en la otra chica. Nadie le había contado detalles, pero ella ya sabía que algo estaba pasando con Takeshi. Ni él ni Becky habían bajado a cenar la noche antes. Además la actitud del chico había sido extraña desde que regresaron de vacaciones, y aunque ella podía deducir que la terquedad de su amiga de no contactarlo podía haberlo molestado, intuía que algo más debía haber pasado.

-Anoche te oí llorar- se atrevió a decir finalmente Ayumi, mirando con aprensión a su amiga, quien dio un pequeño respingo y la miró de reojo.

-Yo no lloré- respondió Becky rápidamente volviendo a clavar la vista en su taza.

-Lo hiciste. Te oí. Si hasta tienes los ojos hinchados aún-dijo señalando la cara de la otra chica, quien inconscientemente se frotó los ojos con los dedos como si así pudiera borrar la señal- ¿No me quieres contar qué pasó?-

-No- respondió la irlandesa secamente.

-¿Pasó algo con Takeshi?-

-No-mintió Becky, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Nerviosa, bebió un sorbo de su infusión.

Ayumi la observó un momento. Sabía que Takeshi era la razón del desánimo de su amiga; era obvio. Lo había estado siendo desde que volvieron de Miyakojima, de hecho. Pero, como siempre, Becky seguía tratando de fingir que nada le importaba; claro que en aquella ocasión no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, seguro que tiene arreglo- dijo Ayumi con paciencia después de un breve silencio, ignorando la negativa de la otra.

-Sinceramente, no lo creo- murmuró la irlandesa más para sí, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta apretaba hasta doler.

-Claro que sí, Becky. No hay nada que no pueda arreglarse. Ya viste a Paola y Wakashimazu-senpai-

-No es lo mismo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no- respondió la irlandesa de mala gana clavando los ojos en su amiga, quien al notar que estaba por llorar prefirió no decir nada más.

Becky tomó un largo sorbo de manzanilla como queriendo tragar el nudo que seguía apretando en su garganta.

-Mira, visto así, es lo mejor- añadió sin pensar dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Se había repetido aquello decenas de veces desde la discusión, aunque aún no había logrado hacérselo creer a sí misma.

-¿Lo mejor?-Ayumi la miró confundida.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar si quiero entrar en la Universidad de Tokio, y no tengo tiempo de tonterías- inventó la de ojos grises haciendo tremendo esfuerzo por recuperar su tono digno de siempre- No quiero arreglar nada porque así está todo bien-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó la otra chica con incredulidad.

-Claro que sí-

-No me puedo creer que sigas en esas- protestó Ayumi negando con la cabeza.

-Qué, ¿tú también me vas a reclamar por querer llegar alto?- la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no te estoy reclamando nada, Becky-

-Entonces no digas nada más. No quiero sermones ahora. No necesito que tú también me digas que todo es mi culpa-

-No digo que todo sea tu culpa-

-Y claro que no lo es. Si él empezó la discusión-se defendió con orgullo la de ojos grises.

-¿Discutieron?-

-Sí. Ayer… Nos dijimos cosas muy feas -confesó cabizbaja la irlandesa, sintiendo como las palabras pronunciadas la tarde antes volvían a su mente como puñales- Puede que yo le dijera cosas un poco peores a él, no sé…-

Ayumi miró con preocupación a su amiga y suspiró. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que podía ser demasiado frontal a veces.

-Takeshi te perdonará si se lo pides- sonrió con paciencia la chica.

-No lo creo-

-Claro que sí-

-Puede, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero no sé si yo puedo perdonarlo a él- reconoció Becky sin poder disimular la decepción que sentía.

-No creo que él haya sido más cruel que tú cuando pelearon- comentó con sinceridad Ayumi, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mejor amiga.

-Es que no es lo que dijo, sino lo que no dijo- aclaró la otra chica.

-No te entiendo- la miró Ayumi confundida.

Becky se quedó callada un instante. Entre todas las cosas que se echaron en cara durante la pelea, recordaba que Takeshi le había confesado haber mentido y haber hecho cosas de las que seguramente ella se espantaría. Además de eso, le dijo así de frente que había querido tocarla, lo cual confirmaba su creencia de que los hombres sólo buscan cosas obscenas en las mujeres, y que Takeshi, pese a lo que ella creyó, no era tan diferente después de todo.

-Los hombres son sólo hombres, Ayumi- dijo finalmente mirando a su amiga con seguridad.

-Sigo sin entender, pero sinceramente, no creo que Takeshi sea como otros chicos-

-Pues parece que lo es. Y si lo es, yo no quiero saber nada más de él- aseguró la irlandesa tomando otro sorbo de manzanilla.

-¿No quieres saber si tiene un lado oscuro más allá de ser algo chismoso?-preguntó Ayumi sonriendo divertida, dando por hecho que su amiga exageraba como siempre hacía.

-No, porque sé que no va a gustarme- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si te gustase?- insistió la chica mirando a su amiga con interés.

-¿Pero tú por quién me tomas?- se indignó Becky, poniéndose roja.

-Yo sólo comento…- se encogió de hombros Ayumi- Porque si te soy sincera, a mí Sorimachi-senpai ya me gustaba de antes, pero tengo que reconocer que su lado adulto me gustó aún más- sonrió tímidamente ganándose una mirada de espanto por parte de la otra chica.

Becky iba a regañar a su amiga por seguir pensando en Sorimachi, cuando de repente Takeshi apareció por la puerta del comedor. La chica de ojos grises bajó la cabeza nerviosa, mirándolo de reojo. Al ver que el chico caminaba en dirección a su mesa, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Por un segundo, pese a ese "es mejor así" que dijo y no se creyó, pensó ilusionada que él se acercaría con ganas de aclarar las cosas, pero se equivocó. A diferencia de cualquier otro día, el Pequeño Técnico se limitó a sonreír muy brevemente a Ayumi a forma de saludo, pasando de largo hacia la mesa situada justo detrás de ellas e ignorando por completo a Becky, que en aquel momento sintió como el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.

-Parece que sigue enfadado- comentó Ayumi viéndolo con tristeza.

A su lado Becky bajó la cabeza mientras su dignidad se le hacía añicos dentro del pecho. Era la primera vez que Takeshi la ignoraba de aquella forma tan fría y distante, y al contrario de lo que ella misma se había estado diciendo, le había dolido tanto que su mente se encontró incapaz de buscar réplicas feministas o excusas científicas que dieran lógica a la enorme decepción que sentía. Notando una punzada aguda en su estómago y una aún peor en el pecho, se levantó, recogió su taza lo más dignamente posible y salió del comedor, caminando rápidamente sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-Becky, espera…- dijo Ayumi levantándose preocupada y recogiendo apresurada los restos del desayuno para salir tras su amiga, mientras Takeshi, que recién se sentaba, las miraba con gesto amargo.

-¿Hoy no desayunas con tu harem?- bromeó uno de los muchachos del equipo de fútbol.

-No- respondió él en tono cortante, haciendo notar a sus compañeros que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Cuando Ayumi alcanzó a su amiga, ésta ya estaba en su aula, aún vacía, de espaldas a la puerta. Había dejado la bolsa sobre su pupitre, sin embargo seguía apretando con fuerza el asa de ésta como si pudiera caerse.

-Becky…- murmuró Ayumi acercándose despacio. Al llegar a su altura notó que su amiga tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Estúpido hipotálamo- protestó la otra con un hilo de voz, limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente con las manos.

-No creo que sea sólo tu hipotálamo el que duele- dijo Ayumi con paciencia.

-Sea lo que sea, dejará de doler- aseguró la irlandesa- Sólo tengo que esperar a que se pase y ya está. Me prometí una vez que nunca lloraría por un hombre; se lo prometí a mi hermana y voy a cumplirlo. Porque llorar por un hombre es de lo más estúpido que una mujer puede hacer, ¿sabes?-continuó hablando más para convencerse a sí misma, mientras su amiga la miraba con tristeza.

-Estúpido o no, si necesitas llorar yo estoy aquí, y no pienso contarle a nadie- sonrió con cariño la chica de pelo castaño extendiendo un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su uniforme.

-Gracias-la miró Becky sonrojada, aceptando el pañuelo -De todos modos no tienes que preocuparte porque no voy a llorar más -añadió secándose las lágrimas y sentándose con dignidad, mientras Ayumi rodaba los ojos y se dirigía a su asiento.

Takeshi entró al aula justo después de que tocase el timbre de aviso, tras haberse entretenido a conciencia charlando con algunos compañeros de equipo. Se dirigió directamente a su mesa, dejó sus libros y se sentó con desgana dejándose caer sobre el pupitre. Se contuvo durante un rato, sin embargo no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada fugaz a su izquierda, donde cada día antes de ese alguien le sonreía dos mesas más allá. Esa vez, en cambio, no recibió nada más que ignorancia, y eso dolía más que nada, a pesar de que había sido él quien había empezado aquel "juego".

-Realmente soy tonto si espero que se gire a verme- pensó dolido apartando la mirada. Sin percatarse que justo entonces era Becky quien lo miraba a él con la misma expresión de decepción en sus ojos.

Durante los días siguientes, tanto Becky como Takeshi trataron por todos los medios de evitarse el uno al otro. Becky era la encargada de clase, así que aprovechaba para llegar la primera y preparar el aula, sentándose luego a estudiar o repasar tareas para evitar así levantar si quiera la vista de su pupitre. Takeshi, en cambio, se entretenía con sus compañeros de equipo o inventaba entrenamientos en la mañana para llegar casi el último a clase. Por la tarde les resultaba más fácil no verse, ya que mientras que uno se la pasaba en la cancha, la otra se encerraba en la biblioteca a estudiar. Los únicos ratos verdaderamente difíciles eran los ratos de clase, donde apenas estaban separados por una fila de mesas, y donde ambos debían obligarse a no mirar al otro como estaban acostumbrados, porque al contrario de lo que pensaban, el hecho de no recibir a cambio la sonrisa habitual dolía aún más con el paso de los días.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos afectados, y es que para Ayumi la situación no sólo resultaba incómoda, sino también triste. Durante un año y medio había estado acostumbrada a convivir cada día con ellos y con Paola, compartiendo cada hora del día y saliendo juntos a divertirse, pese a las protestas continuadas de Becky, que solía regañarles por ser irresponsables, aunque igual acababa cediendo .

Ahora Paola había tenido que dejar Japón, y su amiga había discutido con Takeshi, así que de la noche a la mañana había pasado de estar en un grupo de cuatro amigos a estar prácticamente sola; ya que la irlandesa, que era la única que le quedaba, huía como ratón asustado cada vez que se sentía triste o angustiada, escondiéndose en su agujero y encerrándose en sus libros.

Aquella tarde, harta de estar hablando sola -ya que su amiga parecía estar desconectada-, Ayumi dejó a Becky en la biblioteca y salió al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había a la sombra de un cerezo, y casi sin pensar, sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó el nombre de Sorimachi, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar los días compartidos con su querido senpai en la isla de Miyakojima. Aquellos días de repente parecían lejanos, aunque al recordarlos, la emoción que se despertaba en ella seguía siendo tan cálida y viva como el primer día. Con un profundo suspiro, abrió la galería de su teléfono y se entretuvo viendo fotos de su viaje. En eso estaba, cuando de repente notó que alguien se paraba a su lado y se giró a ver.

-Takeshi…- sonrió al ver a su amigo, ocultando discretamente su teléfono.

-Hola- respondió él algo incómodo, acomodándose en el hombro su bolsa de entrenamiento.

-¿Vas a entrenar ahora?-

-Sí- respondió escuetamente el chico- Pero ya que te encontré aquí quería decirte algo…

-Dime- sonrió ella.

-Yo… te debo una disculpa, Ayumi-chan- dijo él agachando la cabeza.

-¿A mí por qué?- lo miró confundida.

-Por ponerte en una situación difícil. He visto que estos días has pasado mucho tiempo sola, y en parte me siento culpable por eso. Realmente lo siento, Ayumi-

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Takeshi- negó ella con la cabeza mirando enternecida al muchacho.

-Siento no haber estado a la altura-

-¿A la altura de qué?-

-De ella…-

-No digas eso- replicó con rapidez- Si hay alguien en el mundo que está a la altura de Becky, ese eres tú-

-Yo sé que no es así. Pero gracias- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y girándose para marcharse.

-¡Espera!- exclamó de repente la chica poniéndose de pie, haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera.

-¿Sí?- se giró él.

-¿Crees que haya posibilidad de arreglar las cosas?- preguntó Ayumi sin rodeos.

-Arreglar qué- se hizo el desentendido Takeshi.

-Lo tuyo con Becky-

-…- él dudó unos instantes desviando la vista al suelo - Tal y como lo veo… No-

-¿Por qué no?- insistió ella con desánimo- Yo sé que Becky no tiene tacto diciendo las cosas, es demasiado estricta, se pasa el día regañando, y que por orgullo acaba diciendo cosas que en realidad no siente, pero…

-No es por eso- la interrumpió Takeshi mirándola- No es por lo que hace, sino por lo que no hace- comentó esbozando media sonrisa amarga.

-Je, ella dijo casi lo mismo-murmuró Ayumi para sí misma.

-Siento que llevo todo un año esperando por ella, y ya estoy cansado de eso-

-Sé que no ha sido muy cariñosa, pero si le das tiempo puede cambiar- defendió Ayumi casi como súplica.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- inquirió él con sarcasmo viéndola fijamente.

-…- la chica no respondió. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, a sabiendas de que no podía poner la mano en el fuego por su amiga. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no sabía demostrar afecto; además de que era tercamente orgullosa.

-Yo he pensado lo mismo muchas veces…- confesó él suavizando el tono-Logré que me devolviese el saludo, luego me sonrió, luego me habló, y hasta aceptó salir conmigo. Realmente creí que las cosas vendrían solas, pero en todo un año mi relación con ella no ha cambiado. Es como estar en medio de la cancha esperando a que el otro equipo entre y ver que jamás llega- añadió cabizbajo- No se puede jugar un partido con un sólo equipo, ¿entiendes?-

-Lo sé…- asintió la chica comprendiendo que su amigo tenía razones de sobra para sentirse el único "jugador" en aquella relación.

-Yo podría perdonarla mil veces por decirme "tonto" o regañarme, si ella a cambio me diese muestras de interés; pero eso nunca llega. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no le importo-

-No digas eso…-

-Becky es especial- continuó él sin poder evitar hablar con admiración al pensar en la irlandesa- Demasiado especial para mí, y supongo que para cualquiera que no sea ella misma-

-Para ella también tú eres especial- añadió Ayumi sonriendo con cariño al muchacho.

-Quizás en algún momento lo fui, no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Pero saber que tarde o temprano volará sola y me dejará atrás, hace daño; así que por ella, y sobre todo por mí, tengo que dejarla atrás ahora. Es lo mejor. Así estaremos mejor -dijo notando como aquellas palabras dolían más que otra cosa- Además, yo tampoco he sido el novio perfecto para ella-

-Entiendo que estés frustrado- murmuró la chica volviéndose a sentar desanimada- Al menos lo intenté- añadió cabizbaja.

-Lo siento Ayumi- se disculpó Takeshi con sinceridad, viéndola con cariño.

-No te disculpes- negó ella con la cabeza- Yo lo siento por haberme metido donde no me llaman. Becky me matará si se entera-

-Je, no le diré nada-comentó el jugador con una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de la chica- Eres una buena amiga, Ayumi-chan. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por todos-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Cuídate, Takeshi-

-Tú también- dijo él con una pequeña reverencia- Y cuida de ella. Aunque diga que no lo necesita, ya sabes que no es cierto-

-Je, lo haré, no te preocupes- asintió.

-Nos vemos, Ayumi -añadió Takeshi girándose y marchándose con paso lento.

Ayumi suspiró, viendo con tristeza como el jugador se alejaba hacia la cancha. No había mucho que pudiera hacer si tanto él como su amiga seguían pensando que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás a ojos de cualquiera aquello podría parecer así, pero no para ella. Ella había visto crecer aquella relación desde las primeras sonrisas, y a pesar de que sí pensó muchas veces que había pocos gestos románticos, seguía creyendo que las cosas necesitaban tiempos distintos para personas distintas, así que no podía evitar sentirse triste, y hasta enfadada, al ver como una relación tan tierna como aquella se moría tan fácilmente frente a sus narices.

-Par de tontos- bufó recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose para ir al club de literatura, donde probablemente su amiga ya la estaba esperando molesta mientras veía con insistencia el reloj.

* * *

Gracias por adelantado a quien quiera que lea este fic :) Y gracias especialmente a ti, Tsuki W., por darme, no sólo la oportunidad de seguir la historia de estos dos, sino por darme con ella el empujón que necesitaba para volver a escribir. ¡Gracias!

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí.

Paola Wakabayashi es personaje creado por Tsuki W.

Los personajes de _Capitán Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Nota: Para más datos de mis OCs, os invito a visitar mi cuenta de DA (links en mi perfil).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente Becky entró al aula algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado y fue directamente a su asiento, junto al de Ayumi, que ya esperaba sentada, ojeando tranquilamente una revista.

-Mira todo lo que tengo -dijo animada la irlandesa soltando varios folletos sobre su pupitre.

-¿Qué es todo eso-preguntó Ayumi mirando extrañada el montón de papeles.

-Son cursos en los que me he inscrito -respondió Becky contenta sentándose junto a su amiga.

-¿Cursos para qué?-

-Quiero entrar en la Universidad de Tokio, así que cuanto más preparada esté, mucho mejor -dijo mirando con satisfacción sus folletos -Aprenderé un montón de cosas útiles-explicó señalando con el dedo cada tríptico- caligrafía de nivel avanzado, lectura china, dibujo artístico, cocina tailandesa, alemán…-

-Espera. ¿Alemán? -arqueó las cejas su amiga.

-Sí -asintió orgullosa- Cuando vuelva Paola, no me podrá llamar "monja" en su idioma nunca más, porque la entenderé. Será, de hecho, la primera palabra que aprenda -añadió con molestia.

-Créeme que cuando Paola vuelva y sepa que ya no eres novia de Takeshi, te llamará algo más que "monja" -comentó Ayumi mientras ojeaba todos aquellos papeles, sin notar que su mejor amiga la veía con cara de espanto- Oye, ¿y para qué quieres aprender cocina tailandesa?-

-Bueno. Hay que saber de todo -se encogió de hombros la otra ordenando sus papeles como si fuesen de oro.

-¿Vas a ir a todos estos cursos, venir a clases y estudiar al mismo tiempo?-

-Sí -asintió con firmeza la de ojos grises- Voy a estar bastante ocupada, pero todo es por una buena causa. Necesito tener puntos extra si quiero ser la primera del nivel. Además, a mí me gusta mucho aprender, así que por mí está bien-

-Oye, Becky…-

-¿Sí?-

-No te enfades, pero… ¿No estás intentando mantenerte ocupada para no pensar en Takeshi?-

-No -negó con rotundidad la chica poniéndose a sacar sus libros para no mirar a su amiga- No necesito mantenerme ocupada para eso porque tengo perfecto control sobre mi mente -añadió con arrogancia. Ayumi la miró contrariada, pero prefirió no discutir, de modo que suspiró y siguió mirando su revista.

En el fondo, Becky sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón. No era la primera vez que buscaba tener su mente ocupada para evitar situaciones que sentía incontrolables; ya lo hizo cuando su hermana Gaela se fue a estudiar dejándola atrás, o cuando su abuela murió quedándose sin cuidadora allí en Japón. Incluso lo había hecho un año atrás, cuando Takeshi le empezó a gustar tanto que no podía pensar en nada más que en él.

A pesar de su auto confianza, la realidad fue que seguir aquel ritmo comenzó a pesar a la irlandesa después de un par de semanas. Se despertaba muy temprano y regresaba a su habitación ya bien tarde. Apenas veía a Ayumi durante las horas de clase, el club y algunas cenas o almuerzos, lo que también la hacía sentir mal por su amiga.

Aquella noche, cuando Becky llegó a su habitación, encontró a Ayumi ya dormida. Estaba tendida con desorden en su cama, abrazando el teléfono sobre su pecho. La irlandesa sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar que seguramente su amiga la había estado esperando. Sin encender más que la luz del escritorio, se acercó con cuidado y agarró el teléfono de su amiga para dejarlo sobre la mesilla.

-¿Becky? -murmuró Ayumi medio dormida moviendo un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, soy yo -respondió la de ojos grises en un susurro.

-¿Dónde estabas es muy tarde?-

-En la biblioteca. No me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento-

Ayumi la miró un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Becky la miró con cariño, para luego girarse hacia el escritorio para sacar los libros que llevaba en su bolsa.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? -volvió a hablar Ayumi con voz adormilada, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Así cómo? -la miró Becky.

-Fingiendo que no te importa-

-No sé de qué hablas -se incomodó, regresando la atención a sus libros.

-Sí que lo sabes-

-No. No lo sé-

-Yo sé que te importa. Y a él también-

-Duérmete…-

-Habla con él-

-Duérmete-

-No está mal que lo eches de menos-

-Duérmete, Ayumi -repitió Becky girándose con brusquedad.

Al ver que su amiga se quedaba callada, la irlandesa regresó la mirada hacia el escritorio, terminando de dejar sus libros con incomodidad. Dejó su bolsa sobre la silla y fue hacia el armario. Sacó algunas cosas de uno de sus cajones y luego entró al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer contra ella. El corazón le dolía, pero no quería pensar. Por un momento se sintió molesta con Ayumi. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en removerle aquel malestar una y otra vez?

Luego de un profundo suspiro, se agarró su largo cabello negro y se dio una ducha. Ni siquiera el agua caliente sobre su espalda pudo arrancar todo el cansancio que arrastraba, aunque sí se sintió algo reconfortada.

Cuando salió, comprobó por la respiración que Ayumi dormía profundamente. Se acercó y cubrió a su amiga con la sábana, para luego sentarse sobre su cama. Pese al cansancio, no quería dormir. Durante el día le resultaba sencillo no pensar más que en cifras, datos e información sacada de sus libros, en cambio por la noche se veía sola frente a sus propios sentimientos, y todo se hacía más complicado. No podía mentirse; claro que echaba de menos a Takeshi. Lo echaba tanto de menos que de repente aquel colegio le parecía vacío, pese a estar siempre lleno. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él. Extrañaba sus preguntas ingenuas, sus tiernas sonrisas, y la forma en que se interesaba hasta por la cosa más tonta que ella pudiera contarle. Extrañaba verlo llegar por las mañanas, con el uniforme mal colocado por haberse dormido; o la mueca de aburrimiento que ponía cuando no entendía una explicación en clase. Extrañaba incluso esa tonta sensación de sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando él la miraba, o el vuelco que le daba el corazón si la rozaba. Extrañaba a Takeshi; claro que sí. Pese a no querer hacerlo, lo extrañaba como nunca antes extrañó nada en toda su vida.

Luego de varios segundos ahí callada y sentada en su cama, miró a su amiga y suspiró. Ayumi era demasiado ingenua y optimista, pensó. ¿Para qué hablar con Takeshi si él ya estaba dejando claro que no quería saber nada más? Era mejor así.

-Dejará de doler…-se dijo al tiempo que apagaba la luz y se recostaba para dormir- Tiene que dejar de doler -añadió llevándose una mano al corazón.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Takeshi se encontraba en la cancha. Pese a que el entrenamiento ya había acabado, él prefirió quedarse un rato más, practicando con el balón. Mejor eso que estar solo en su habitación, dando vueltas a cosas en las que ya no quería pensar más. Sus compañeros iban saliendo de los vestuarios, despidiéndose con breves inclinaciones de cabeza o gestos de la mano.

-Capitán, ¿no te vas? -preguntó Reiji, un muchacho no muy alto, con el pelo castaño y ojos oscuros.

-No. Me quedaré aquí un rato más -respondió Takeshi con simpleza desde varios pasos más allá.

El muchacho lo miró con preocupación, dudó unos segundos y luego se acomodó su bolsa en el hombro, animándose a acercarse.

-Los chicos me contaron que rompiste con tu novia -dijo Reiji con aprensión. Takeshi dio un pequeño respingo.

-Sí -respondió sin girarse, fingiendo que hacer girar el balón era la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Y… cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien-

-Últimamente pasas muchas horas aquí, y pareces algo cansado, senpai-

-Estoy bien -insistió Takeshi mirando al chico. En el fondo sabía que mentía. Claro que no estaba bien; no estaba nada bien. No comía, ni dormía, ni sentía ganas de nada.

-Bueno… -se incomodó Reiji, sintiendo que quizás estaba hablando de más.

-Gracias por preocuparte -sonrió Takeshi brevemente.

-De nada, capitán -devolvió el gesto el otro chico.

Reiji dio varios pasos hacia la reja de salida, mientras Takeshi se giraba para seguir practicando con el balón.

-Oye, capitán -dijo el chico de pelo castaño deteniéndose y girándose.

-¿Sí? -lo miró.

-Sé que no somos muy amigos tuyos, y que casi todos somos de cursos inferiores, pero los viernes solemos salir por ahí, a divertirnos y eso. Si quieres venir alguna vez, sólo dímelo. Nos gustará que vengas-

-Je, gracias Reiji-kun. Lo tendré en cuenta-

-Ok. Ahora sí te dejo. Nos vemos, capitán-

-Nos vemos-

Reiji abandonó la cancha mientras Takeshi lo seguía con la mirada. Suspiró y dio una fuerte patada al balón, estrellándolo contra uno de los muros. Se quedó un rato allí, callado, oyendo sólo el siseo que la brisa de otoño provocaba al mover las hojas de los árboles. Nunca antes había sentido una sensación de soledad como aquella. Nunca antes sintió un vacío tan grande. Echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos en aquel momento. Echaba de menos a Paola, e incluso a Ayumi, pese a que seguía allí. Pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Becky. Podía fingir indiferencia, agarrándose a su orgullo, pero la realidad era que no había ni un sólo momento del día en que no pensara en ella. Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a extrañarla tanto; hasta el punto de extrañar incluso sus reclamos y sus malas caras.

El viernes, después de las clases, Becky recibiría una visita de sus padres. Usualmente la chica esperaba aquellas visitas con emoción, sin embargo aquella vez no lograba sentir demasiado. Aun así, bajó puntualmente a la entrada principal, donde los internados solían esperar a sus visitas. Se arreglaba su impecable uniforme cuando recordó que se había olvidado en clase los papeles de acceso a la universidad que quería revisar con sus padres. Miró su reloj y suspiró contrariada. No le quedaba otra que volver a subir, de modo que se apresuró y caminó sobre sus pasos en dirección a la escalera principal.

El pasillo estaba casi vacío. Algunos estudiantes salían de sus clases después de la limpieza, pero poco más. Al llegar a su aula, Becky abrió con decisión la puerta corredera, sin embargo algo hizo que sus pies se quedasen clavados al suelo, y que su corazón se detuviese por un momento.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta, Takeshi se giró entre las mesas y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura petrificada de Becky, que lo miraba sorprendida. La luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas, coloreando algunos pupitres con perfectas líneas rectas.

-Yo… olvidé algo -atinó a decir Becky, todavía sin moverse, señalando torpemente hacia su asiento. Sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho.

Takeshi no dijo nada. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza invitó a la chica a entrar y recoger lo que sea que hubiese olvidado, mientras él continuaba alineando los pupitres. Becky tomó aire y entró en el aula, caminando hasta su asiento. Mientras rebuscaba casi a tientas en su cajonera, miró de reojo a Takeshi, sin poder evitar pensar en cuánto de lindo se veía incluso enfadado. De repente deseó hallar cualquier excusa para poder hablarle, pero no la encontró.

-No seas tonta. Él no quiere hablarte- se dijo con desánimo lanzando una última mirada al muchacho.

Becky sacó los papeles que buscaba, pero justo entonces notó que Takeshi se acercaba a su mesa -apenas a dos pupitres de distancia-, y por los nervios hizo caer los folios al suelo. Ella se agachó a recoger, mientras él la miraba. Después de dudar unos segundos, el mediocampista se acercó y la ayudó a recoger los dos últimos papeles que quedaban en el suelo. El chico vio que se trataba de documentación relativa a la universidad, pero prefirió no decir nada y simplemente se los entregó a ella.

-Gracias- murmuró Becky sonrojada. El corazón le latía a mil.

-De nada- respondió él apenas sin mirarla, dirigiéndose a su mesa. Sentía que el estómago se le había encogido como puño.

Mientras fingía ordenar los papeles, Becky observó a Takeshi. Le gustaba mirarlo; eso no había cambiado. Él seguía indiferente, sacando algunos libros de su cajonera para meterlos en su bolsa. Entonces fue que al mirar bien la bolsa del chico, Becky reparó en que él seguía llevando el pequeño colgante en forma de mono que ella le regaló hacía casi dos años, cuando aún apenas se saludaban. Al ver aquello sintió que el corazón le daba un saltito y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te falta matemáticas- se atrevió a decir la irlandesa viendo como Takeshi se disponía a cerrar su bolsa.

-¿Qué?- la miró él sin entender.

-Matemáticas-señaló- Te dejaste el libro en tu mesa y hay tarea para mañana-

-Ah. Gracias-murmuró él bastante incómodo, agachándose para sacar el mentado libro y meterlo en su bolsa.

-De nada…-

Takeshi terminó de recoger sus cosas y luego de dejar bien colocada su silla, se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir del aula. Necesitaba salir de allí de una vez.

-Takeshi…-oyó decir a su espalda. Sintió como el estómago se le encogía aún más.

-¿Sí?- se giró. Los músculos de la cara le dolían por lo forzado que le resultaba mantener aquel gesto serio y distante.

Becky tragó saliva al notar que él la miraba. De repente se sintió infinitamente pequeña. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había animado a hablar; quizás por la emoción que sintió al ver que él mantenía aquel colgante. Como fuera ya estaba hecho.

-Yo…-murmuró nerviosa, apretando con fuerza los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

Takeshi la miró con atención. El corazón le latía con rapidez. Pese a que había querido convencerse a sí mismo de estar bien separados, en aquel momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas oír una disculpa por parte de la chica. Sintió una pequeña punzada de ilusión.

-Yo… -repitió la chica- Eh… ¿sabes algo de Paola? -dijo finalmente, más por decir algo, porque estaba tan nerviosa que no encontró la forma de decir nada más. Takeshi resopló, apartando la mirada decepcionado.

-Pregúntale a Ayumi-respondió secamente el muchacho, girándose hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-Pregúntale a ella-

-Espera… ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?-quiso saber Becky, mirando con desconcierto.

-No soy grosero. Puedes preguntarle a ella-

-¿Y a ti no?-

-A mí no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Eres lista. Ya sabes por qué- respondió Takeshi mirándola hiriente. En aquel momento se sentía un tonto.

-No me lo estás poniendo fácil, ¿sabes?- murmuró Becky con desánimo.

-Fácil qué-

-Hablar contigo-

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Para preguntarme por Paola? Para eso tienes a Ayumi-

-Pero yo quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Y por qué?- la miró.

-Porque sí- respondió exasperada- Necesito que dejes de tratarme como si no existiera. No puedo pensar, ni estudiar, ni concentrarme en nada si sigues actuando así-

-Ya…-sonrió con tristeza el chico- Necesitas que no haya nada que pueda distraerte de lo importante-

-¿Qué?-

Takeshi señaló con la cabeza los papeles que ella llevaba en las manos.

-Yo no…- balbuceó Becky, girando los papeles inconscientemente hasta hacerlos quedar casi ocultos tras su falda.

-Mira, siento estar entorpeciendo tus estudios, pero tampoco es que pueda hacer otra cosa. De todos modos intentaré molestarte lo menos posible- dijo Takeshi con seriedad, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera, yo no quería decir eso- trató de retenerlo la irlandesa, sin embargo no lo logró. Lo único que pudo es ver cómo Takeshi se perdía pasillo arriba, llevándose con él la oportunidad de poder suavizar las cosas.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Fbzmmx y BraveNewWorldd por seguir el fic y dejar reviews. ¡Gracias! :)

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nota: Para más datos de mis OCs, os invito a visitar mi cuenta de DA (links en mi perfil).


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Becky se quedó varios minutos de pie, en el centro del aula vacía. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. No era el momento. Se limpió con brusquedad un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado, y luego de dejar bien colocado su asiento, salió de la clase, caminando todo lo rápido que pudo para reunirse con sus padres.

A esa misma hora, Takeshi llegaba a su habitación. Arrojó de mala gana su bolsa sobre la cama, y se sentó, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas. Luego de unos minutos pensando, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, recorriendo el pasillo de dormitorios a grandes zancadas hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. Tomó aire, y golpeó con los nudillos con decisión.

-Capitán… -murmuró Reiji sorprendido luego de abrir la puerta -¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Hoy saldrán? -preguntó Takeshi sin rodeos.

-Sí. Hemos quedado abajo en una hora. Iremos a cenar pizza, creo-

-Ok. Espérenme, por favor. Iré con ustedes -afirmó el mediocampista, dejándose arrastrar por el coraje que en aquel momento sentía.

Rato más tarde, Becky salió acompañada de sus padres de una de las salas de estar que había en la zona de internado del colegio. Durante el tiempo que había estado con ellos, la irlandesa había mostrado aquella imagen seria y responsable que siempre tenía frente a su familia, haciendo ver que sus estudios era lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento; ocultando el vacío que sentía en el corazón.

-Estoy muy satisfecho con tus notas, Rebecca. Espero que sigas así -dijo el padre deteniéndose frente a la puerta del recibidor.

-Lo haré, papá -afirmó la chica con seguridad.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy -continuó el hombre mirando a su hija- Poder ver a mis tres hijas entrar en la mejor universidad de Japón es lo mejor que me podía pasar-

-Sé que es lo que más deseas, papá. Y yo haré que sea así. Entraré en la misma universidad que mis hermanas y haré que estés orgulloso de mí-

-Ver que estás tan centrada en tus estudios ya es una satisfacción -sonrió el hombre.

-… -Becky trató de sonreír, aunque apenas logró una mueca. Extrañamente aquellas palabras de su padre la hacían sentir angustia más que alegría.

-Bueno. Cuídate, Rebecca-

-Lo haré papá-

El hombre posó sus arrugadas manos sobre la cabeza de la menor de sus hijas, para luego dar algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Espérame en el coche -dijo la mujer, que había estado escuchando en silencio- Yo iré en un momento-

-Está bien -asintió su esposo girándose y marchándose.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó la madre mirando a Becky una vez las dos estuvieron solas.

-Sí, mamá -mintió la chica, desviando discretamente la mirada.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada que te preocupe? ¿Alguna asignatura o algo que no te esté resultando fácil?-

-No, mamá. Está todo bien -afirmó Becky mirando con seguridad a su madre mientras apretaba con las manos los pliegues de su falda, tratando de contener la sensación de inquietud que desde hacía días sentía.

-Te he visto un poco apagada hoy-

-Sólo estoy cansada. Pero estoy bien-

-Está bien. Confiaré en ti -sonrió la mujer tomando con cariño el rostro de su hija- Lo estás haciendo bien. Ya es el último esfuerzo-

-Lo sé -sonrió Becky, notando unas tontas ganas de llorar.

-Cuídate, Rebecca-

-Lo haré, mamá. Tú también-

La mujer salió del edificio por el mismo lugar por donde había salido antes su esposo, dejando a Becky sola en el enorme recibidor. La chica se quedó de pie varios minutos, mirando la puerta ya vacía por donde habían desaparecido sus padres. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué.

A esa misma hora, Takeshi salió de su habitación. Se había cambiado el uniforme y recorría el pasillo con desgana. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer salir con sus compañeros a ninguna parte, y aun así allí estaba. Bajó algunos escalones y se detuvo en seco, mirando al recibidor. Al ver a Becky hablando con sus padres apretó la barandilla con fuerza, sintiendo una sensación dolorosa en el corazón. Ella estaba de pie, con aquella pose orgullosa y un tanto arrogante que él tantas veces le había visto, y que tanto le gustaba. Parecía segura y confiada, dispuesta a todo por llegar a lo más alto. Hacía rato, en el aula, ella había dejado claro qué era lo que de verdad le importaba, y no era él.

-Si ella ha pasado página, yo también tengo que hacerlo -se dijo luego de un suspiro, observando cómo la chica se despedía de sus padres.

Cuando Becky abandonó el recibidor, Takeshi se animó a bajar. Miró la hora en su teléfono y aligeró el paso, esperando que sus compañeros no se hubiesen marchado. No tardó mucho en verlos, agrupados junto a la verja principal del colegio, riendo y saludando animados. Takeshi no se sentía así, ni mucho menos, pero quería intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

El grupo de jóvenes, compuesto por una mayoría de chicos y algunas chicas, tomó un autobús hasta Shibuya, donde estuvieron paseando un buen rato, visitando tiendas y conversando relajadamente. Takeshi no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero se mantuvo cercano a Reiji y algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos, esforzándose en seguir la conversación y responder aunque fuese con gestos o pequeñas sonrisas.

Al cabo del rato todos entraron a una pizzería.

-Hola -saludó alguien deteniéndose frente a Takeshi. Al alzar la vista, el chico vio que se trataba de una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel.

-Hola -respondió el mediocampista con poco entusiasmo.

-Soy Kaori Satou, creo que no hemos hablado antes-

-No, creo que no…-

-¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó Kaori con una sonrisa, señalando la silla vacía que quedaba frente al muchacho.

-Claro -se encogió de hombros él. La chica se sentó.

-Takeshi Sawada, ¿verdad? Eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol-

-Sí…-

-Manejo bien los clubes deportivos. Hace tiempo que te conozco, aunque tú no a mí -reconoció Kaori con tono coqueto apoyando los codos en la mesa y clavando sus ojos en los del jugador.

-… -Takeshi la miró apenas, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-¿Siempre eres tan callado? -insistió la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Eh… No siempre-

-Bueno, no importa. Se me da bien hacer hablar a la gente -sonrió ella- Estoy segura de que podré hacer que charles conmigo-

-… -Takeshi esbozó una tímida sonrisa como respuesta. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba: alguien que lo hiciese hablar de cualquier cosa y lo ayudase a dejar de pensar.

Durante semanas, Takeshi y Becky coincidieron aún menos que antes, reduciendo sus encuentros a las horas inevitables de clase. El chico era el último el entrar al aula y el primero en salir. Incluso evitó entrar al comedor a la misma hora que entraba la que ya era oficialmente su ex novia. Por supuesto Becky se dio cuenta de esto. No es que el chico estuviese siendo discreto después de todo, y es que era más que obvio que la evitaba al verlo girar en un pasillo o cambiar su rumbo con brusquedad. Takeshi se estaba alejando de ella, tratando de rellenar con nuevos amigos el hueco que ella había dejado. Y dolía; aquello dolía. Porque aunque ella trataba de suplirlo a él con buenas notas y grande logros, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Enhorabuena Becky! -exclamó Ayumi entusiasmada mirando a su amiga, mientras ambas contemplaban una de aquellas mañanas las notas publicadas del último examen de ciencias.

-Gracias… -murmuró apenas la irlandesa.

-No puedo creerme ser la mejor amiga de la alumna más aventajada del nivel-

-… -Becky la miró de reojo y esbozó una leve sonrisa, devolviendo la mirada al tablón.

-Flashback-

-Enhorabuena Becky-chan -dijo Takeshi con una tierna sonrisa, acercándose al pupitre donde su novia estaba sentada -Obtuviste una de las mejores notas en matemáticas-

-Gracias -respondió la chica sonriendo con orgullo.

Sin decir nada, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios, Takeshi metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un pequeño chocolate envuelto en papel dorado, que dejó sobre la mesa de Becky.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella mirándolo desconcertada.

-Un chocolate para ti. Se me ocurrió que como no somos de esos cursis que se los regalan por San Valentín, estaría bien hacerlo por motivos realmente importantes-

-¿Y éste es un momento importante?-

-Para ti lo es, ¿no? -respondió el chico viéndola con inocencia- Tú siempre dices que las notas son lo más importante-

-Porque lo son -afirmó ella convencida.

-Por eso. Dejaré un chocolate para ti por cada nota que recibas-

-Esto también es cursi, Takeshi -se le ocurrió decir a ella, mientras sentía el corazón acelerarse. Él sólo le sonrió, yendo hacia su asiento, viendo cómo su novia recogía el chocolate sonrojada.

-Fin del Flashback-

Becky miró de nuevo su nota -su flamante primer puesto en ciencias-, y se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada.

-¿Estás bien, Becky? -preguntó Ayumi mirando a su amiga.

-Sí. Estoy bien -mintió la chica acomodándose su bolsa en el hombro- Tengo que ir a estudiar. Te veré más tarde-

Ayumi suspiró, viendo como su mejor amiga -o más bien la sombra de lo que un día fue- caminaba cansinamente hasta el final del pasillo.

Algunos días después, ya por la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, Becky subió al aula para dejar todo listo para las clases del día siguiente. Después de asegurarse de que todas las mesas estaban perfectamente alineadas, borró la pizarra y abrió la ventana para sacudir los borradores, pero apenas hubo dado el primer golpe contra la pared, algo llamó su atención. Desde allí se veía perfectamente la cancha de fútbol donde los chicos todavía entrenaban. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta. Casi por inercia buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a Takeshi, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al verlo. Entretenida, la chica apoyó los codos en el marco de la ventana, observando con detalle cada movimiento del chico. Él parecía llevar el balón atado a los pies con un cordón invisible, mientras dirigía el juego de sus compañeros sin apenas mirar al suelo. En aquel momento a Becky le pareció más perfecto que nunca, más maestro que ningún otro, y entonces se dio cuenta de cuantas veces antes ella había sacudido el borrador allí mismo sin pararse siquiera a mirar un segundo. Nunca se había acercado a la cancha después de un entrenamiento, ni lo esperó en la puerta después de un partido, y cuando fue al estadio pasó más tiempo leyendo un libro que viéndolo a él jugar. Takeshi había sido como aquel niño que muestra sus habilidades a un adulto que nunca tiene el tiempo suficiente para siquiera girarse a ver; y ella había sido ese adulto desconsiderado. Mientras miraba la cancha en aquel momento, la chica se sintió realmente egoísta, y se dio cuenta de cuántas veces Takeshi la había admirado, pese a saber que ella nunca se detendría un momento para admirarlo a él.

-Juega bien, ¿verdad? -dijo alguien a su espalda. Becky dio un pequeño respingo y se enderezó con rapidez, respirando aliviada al ver a su mejor amiga.

-Ayumi… me asustaste-

-Lo siento-

-¿Ya recogiste los libros que necesitabas? -preguntó la irlandesa forzando un tono neutral, aún sin apartarse de la ventana.

-Sí ya los tengo -contestó la otra chica dejando sus cosas sobre una de las mesas vacías y acercándose- Nunca lo vimos jugar… -comentó mirando hacia la cancha, sin darse cuenta de que con sus palabras acababa de hurgar más hondo en la herida de su amiga.

-Lo sé -murmuró la irlandesa bajando la mirada.

-Pero nunca es tarde -sonrió.

-Para algunas cosas sí. Él ya está haciendo por olvidarme, y yo debería hacer lo mismo-

-¿Y es lo que quieres?-

-Da igual lo que yo quiera -suspiró Becky desanimada, apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la ventana y mirando a Takeshi como si sus ojos se hubieran pegado a él.

-Sé que soy muy insistente, pero sigo creyendo que deberías hablar con él. Estoy segura de que va a escucharte-

-Te equivocas. Intenté hablar con él y lo único que logré fue molestarlo aún más-

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-la miró Ayumi extrañada.

-Hace unas semanas-

-¿No quiso escucharte?-

-No es que no me escuchase. No sé bien qué pasó, pero me dejó bien claro que está bien así como está-

-¿Takeshi te dijo eso?-

-No con las palabras exactas, pero sí. Lo hizo-

-Debe estar muy dolido, porque estoy segura de que no piensa eso en realidad-

-Yo creo que sí, Ayumi. Y a decir verdad tampoco puedo juzgarlo. Si se sintió solo, fue mi culpa; Si se sintió menos, fue mi culpa; Y si sintió que no me importaba tenía razón, porque nunca se lo demostré…-

-Vuelve a hablar con él -propuso Ayumi mirando conmovida a su amiga.

-Para qué. Si él está mejor sin mí, lo mejor es dejar todo así-

-Él no está mejor sin ti. Ni tú sin él. Takeshi fue ante todo tu amigo, Becky. El único chico al que consideraste lo suficientemente bueno para dejar que se acercarse. ¿Y ahora vas a quedarte ahí parada sin hacer nada por una discusión que se les fue de las manos? No sé qué cosas se dijeron, pero no creo que nada sea tan grave como para no poder hablar y recuperar al menos la amistad que tenían-

-… -Becky miró de reojo a su amiga y no contestó. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Ayumi suspiró y regresó la mirada a la cancha. Durante un rato ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, observando a Takeshi entrenar con sus compañeros.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando tú y yo nos conocimos? -dijo de pronto Ayumi sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Sí -la miró Becky confundida por lo repentino de la pregunta.

-Tú recién llegabas de Europa y hablabas un japonés con acento extraño…-

-Pero lo solucioné y ya hablo igual que tú; o hasta mejor -respondió con un dejo de arrogancia la de ojos grises.

-Lo hiciste, y en tiempo récord -asintió su amiga mirándola sonriente.

-Me pasé las vacaciones frente al espejo -admitió Becky, recordando cuantas tardes de verano pasó en casa de su abuela repitiendo una y otra vez las frases que oía en la televisión.

-Lo mismo pasó con la lectura de kanji o las clases de piano… -continuó Ayumi- A la vuelta de vacaciones superabas a la mayoría de compañeras de nivel-

-No me gusta estar rezagada-

-Lo sé. Sé que si algo se te escapa de las manos, te esfuerzas más en alcanzarlo, porque no te gusta perder-

-¿Por qué me hablas ahora de eso? -preguntó Becky luego de un corto silencio.

-Por él -respondió Ayumi señalando a la cancha.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Takeshi con todo eso?-

-Todo -dijo mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga- Tú nunca dejas que nadie te diga que eres mala en algo, y si algo no te sale bien te esfuerzas hasta perfeccionarlo. Si hiciste algo mal corres a arreglarlo aún antes de que los demás puedan saberlo. Ese es uno de tus mejores puntos, Becky. Es una de las cosas que más me agradan de ti-

-Sigo sin ver qué tiene que ver él con eso -miró a su amiga confundida.

-Tal y como yo lo veo, Takeshi es "tu acento", "tus kanji" y "tus clases de piano", todo en uno -aclaró Ayumi con paciencia- Y si una vez fallaste en demostrarle que te importa, aún estás a tiempo de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo y hacérselo ver. Porque yo sé que él te importa; y tú también lo sabes-

-… -Becky agachó la cabeza sin saber qué responder.

-Puede que la primera vez no haya salido como quisiste, pero habla con él otra vez. Si Takeshi logró acercarse a ti, no creo que sea más difícil que tú puedas acercarte a él -continuó Ayumi hablando con paciencia -Y bueno, quizás no estemos en Miyakojima ni tengamos el entusiasmo de Sorimachi-senpai para ayudar, pero yo estoy aquí si me necesitas-

Aún callada, la irlandesa sonrió agradecida y luego regresó la mirada a la cancha. Pensó en cuantas veces en aquellos días había sentido el impulso de correr hasta Takeshi, disculparse y abrazarlo como sólo a él abrazaría; y cuantas veces en aquellos días se contuvo de decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que le dolía que no le sonriera por las mañanas. Pero al final el miedo de volver a recibir una mala respuesta por parte del chico había podido más.

-¿Vienes? -dijo Ayumi recogiendo sus cosas de una de las mesas- Las chicas ya deben estar esperando-

-Sí, voy -reaccionó Becky cerrando la ventana con una última mirada dirigida hacia la cancha. Luego dejó los borradores en su lugar y fue a recoger sus cosas para marcharse junto a su amiga al club de literatura.

Más tarde, casi de noche, Becky estudiaba en la biblioteca. Hacía rato que estaba desconcentrada, jugueteando con un lápiz mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano. Las palabras de Ayumi seguían rondándole en la cabeza, así como esa sensación de ansiedad sostenida que crecía con los días. Quería volver a hablar con Takeshi. Necesitaba que él volviese a mirarla y prestarle atención. Pero ¿cómo hablar con alguien que no quiere escuchar? Distraída, se fijó en un chico que recién entraba, saludando a sus amigos con timidez; y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Así fue como Takeshi se acercó a ella. Pese a que ella le volvía la cara una y otra vez, él continuó saludándola cada mañana, hasta que un día, sin saber por qué, ella sintió la necesidad de responder al saludo.

-Eso es -murmuró irguiéndose en el asiento- Si él pudo acercarse a mí una vez. Yo también puedo ahora acercarme a él- se dijo a sí misma sintiendo una sensación cálida en el corazón.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Fbzmmx, Irina Caicedo y BraveNewWorldd por seguir el fic y dejar reviews. ¡Gracias! :) Y gracias a ti Tsuki W. por volverlo a leer XDD

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nota: Para más datos de mis OCs, os invito a visitar mi cuenta de DA (links en mi perfil).


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Al caer la tarde los jugadores del equipo de fútbol terminaban su entrenamiento diario. Después de recoger sus cosas ruidosamente en el vestuario, los chicos comenzaban a salir, saludando con efusividad a las muchachas que cada día los esperaban a las puertas de acceso a la cancha, esperando emocionadas lograr alguna cita con alguien popular. Desde hacía casi un año, cuando empezó a salir con Becky, Takeshi había esquivado con amabilidad aquellos momentos. Seguro de que ninguna de aquellas otras chicas podía compararse con la que entonces era su novia, declinaba cualquier propuesta con un tímido "salgo con alguien", mientras corría entusiasmado hacia la biblioteca al encuentro de la irlandesa. Pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Aunque en el fondo de sí mismo seguía sintiendo que no podría encontrar a nadie comparable con Becky, se obligaba cada día a intentarlo. Saludaba a cada chica que se acercaba y aceptaba sus cartas o halagos, caminando después hacia su habitación con la sensación, tan falsa como efímera, de sentirse un poco menos pequeño y más valorado.

Aquella tarde, como siempre después del entrenamiento, Takeshi abandonaba la cancha junto a algunos compañeros de equipo. El chico caminaba en silencio, con gesto pensativo.

-Hola, Sawada- oyó decir a una voz femenina y coqueta. Al alzar la mirada, Takeshi se encontró de frente con una sonriente Kaori, que lo miraba con interés.

-Hola, Satou-san- respondió él con educación.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien-

-Hace días que no nos vemos-

-Lo siento. He estado un poco ocupado- mintió él con incomodidad, acomodándose el asa de su maletín en el hombro mientras miraba de reojo a algunos compañeros, que lo miraban con sonrisitas de complicidad.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?- preguntó frontalmente la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Eh… No lo sé. Supongo que sí- inventó el mediocampista sin mucho interés en la conversación.

-¿Todo el fin de semana?- lo miró ella arqueando las cejas, sin tragarse la excusa.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar-

-Apenas empezamos el trimestre- se acercó ella- Podríamos salir a pasear el sábado y cenar fuera. No vas a estudiar hasta la noche, ¿no?-

-No estoy seguro…-

-Te vendría bien para despejarte-

-Bueno, lo pensaré- contestó Takeshi luego de unos segundos de duda, más por salir del paso.

-Espero que lo hagas- sonrió la chica con coquetería- Y que aceptes, claro-

-Ya te diré- respondió el chico con prisas- Nos vemos, Satou-san-

-Nos vemos, Sawada-

Con un breve gesto de la mano, Takeshi se despidió de la chica, caminando a paso rápido, seguido de su compañero Reiji, que lo alcanzó dando una pequeña carrera. Kaoiri siguió al mediocampista con la mirada, borrando de un plumazo la sonrisa cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta- dijo con paciencia uno de los chicos acercándose después de haber oído la breve conversación- El capitán acaba de romper con su novia…-

-Lo sé- respondió Kaori con seguridad.

-¿Lo sabes?- la miró el chico extrañado.

-Claro- asintió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Todo el mundo lo sabe. Especialmente porque muchas estábamos esperando que Sawada reaccionase y se deshiciera de esa sosa de una maldita vez-

-Je, supongo que muchas estarán contentas entonces-

-Mucho-

-Él no lo está tanto-

-Lo estará. Yo haré que lo esté- sonrió la chica con autosuficiencia, girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia el edificio principal con un marcado contoneo, mientras el muchacho suspiraba con resignación, preguntándose por qué a él no se le acercaban mujeres así.

Un poco más allá, Takeshi y Reiji entraban al edificio de acceso a los dormitorios de varones.

-Oye, senpai…- dijo el más joven mirando a su capitán con aprensión.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué no quieres salir con Satou-san?-

-¿Qué?- lo miró Takeshi sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Yo… He visto que hablas mucho con ella cuando sales con nosotros, y es una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio, por eso me sorprendió que no aceptaras su invitación ahora. ¿Es que no gusta?-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros el chico, apartando la mirada con rapidez.

-No quiero incomodarte, senpai-se apresuró a decir Reiji avergonzado- Es sólo que creo que te haría bien salir con otras chicas-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- quiso saber Takeshi viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, "un clavo saca a otro clavo". ¿No es lo que dicen?-

-Je, ella también decía eso-murmuró el mediocampista esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada. Sólo que sí, quizás tengas razón-

-Deberías pensarlo. Yo creo que te hará bien- sonrió el de pelo castaño deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Lo pensaré. Gracias por preocuparte Reiji-kun-

-De nada senpai-

-Nos vemos más tarde-

-Sí, senpai. Hasta después- volvió a sonreír el chico, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano para luego entrar en su habitación.

Algo más tarde, después de ducharse y vestirse con ropa limpia, Takeshi se tumbó con desorden en su cama, fijando la mirada en el techo. Pese a que había estado saliendo con sus compañeros de equipo algunos días y charlaba con ellos o con las chicas que se acercaban a él, no podía deshacerse del todo de enorme sensación de soledad que sentía. Sus días se hacían largos y aburridos, y tan sólo el recuerdo de los buenos momentos pasados con sus amigos lo hacían a veces esbozar una leve sonrisa. Extrañaba mucho aquel tiempo en que todo estaba bien.

Después de un rato dando vueltas, Takeshi se giró un poco en la cama y agarró su teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre la mesilla. Desde hacía semanas había evitado escribirles a sus amigos. Ridículamente evitaba tener que decirles que Becky y él ya no eran novios, como si decirlo fuese el cierre definitivo a una relación que pese a sus esfuerzos de cara a los demás, en el fondo no lograba dejar atrás. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por seguir teniendo aquellos sentimientos con respecto a la chica, pero tampoco es que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Quizás por eso sus demostraciones de desinterés frente a ella cada vez eran más obvias; porque de algún modo, cada vez que la ignoraba o la miraba con indiferencia, sentía que al menos lograba mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Además, se sentía terriblemente dolido después de aquella conversación en el aula, donde le había quedado más que claro que Becky sólo aspiraba a tener las mejores notas sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

-Quizás Reiji tenga razón- se dijo suspirando con desánimo, dejando el teléfono a un lado- Tampoco sería malo probar a salir con alguna de esas chicas. No puedo esperar algo que no pasará. Puede que me haga bien… -añadió poco convencido regresando la mirada al techo. No tenía interés alguno en salir con nadie, pero de algún modo pensó que podría acabar por convencerse a sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el módulo de mujeres, Becky se despertó exageradamente temprano, a pesar de que apenas había podido dormir por lo nerviosa que estaba. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, inquieta. Se sentía muy ansiosa y su estómago estaba tan encogido que le causaba dolor. Finalmente decidió levantarse. Entró al cuarto de baño y se vistió para ir a clases, sentándose en la cama a esperar que al menos comenzase a salir el sol. Miró el reloj repetidamente, como si tan sólo con ese gesto pudiese hacer que el tiempo corriese más a su favor. Se sentía demasiado impaciente, y ya no quería seguir pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Necesitaba poder acercarse a Takeshi. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de que, al menos, él aceptase escucharla.

-Becky, qué susto. Pareces una fantasma -dijo Ayumi al abrir los ojos cuando sonó su despertador- ¿Qué haces vestida tan temprano?- preguntó incorporándose y apagando la alarma de su teléfono.

-No podía dormir más-

-Deberías valorar más el sueño- se desperezó la chica.

-Date prisa y vístete. Quiero llegar pronto a clase-

-¿Para qué?-

-Date prisa y ve- apuró la irlandesa con impaciencia poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el escritorio.

-Ya voy…- rodó los ojos.

Ayumi suspiró y se levantó con resignación. Agarró su ropa y entró al cuarto de baño con lentitud. Ya ni se molestaba en tratar de entender las reacciones de su amiga.

-Ayumi, tu teléfono acaba de sonar- anunció Becky al cabo de varios minutos, mirando el móvil que su amiga había dejado sobre la cama.

-¡Ya voy!- salió rápidamente la otra chica, sin terminar de colocarse el uniforme, agarrando el teléfono rápidamente y regresando al cuarto de baño con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Quizás debería despertarla por mensaje, parece más eficaz-se dijo la irlandesa mirando la puerta cerrada del baño, volviendo a revisar por enésima vez el material de su bolsa, más por nervios que por cualquier otra razón.

Más tarde, después del desayuno, las chicas subieron a clase. Como era tan temprano casi no había nadie, de modo que ambas ocuparon sus asientos y se entretuvieron un rato en sus cosas. Ayumi notó que Becky no dejaba de mirar la puerta con impaciencia, sin leer nada del libro que sostenía en las manos.

-Voy al baño un momento -dijo la chica de ojos grises poniéndose de pie, como impulsada por un resorte.

-Está bien –murmuró Ayumi siguiéndola con la mirada. Su amiga realmente estaba rara aquella mañana.

Becky salió al pasillo, miró a un lado y a otro, y al no ver a Takeshi decidió ir al baño, aunque no tenía ganas de ir en realidad. Después de fingir lavarse las manos, con tanta intensidad que parecía que entraría a quirófano, la chica salió y regresó a su aula. Se asomó desde la puerta e hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que Takeshi aún no había llegado. Pensó en regresar a su asiento, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía sentido esperar dentro si lo que pretendía era saludarlo, de modo que volvió a girar sobre sus talones y caminó a un lado y otro del pasillo, fingiendo estar yendo a algo importante. En una de aquellas tantas veces que se asomó al aula, finalmente lo vio, sentado en su pupitre y jugueteando desganado con una goma de borrar. En aquel momento Becky sintió que el estómago volvía a dolerle, y hasta estuvo a punto de abortar su misión y regresar a su asiento con dignidad.

-No. Tengo que hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo- se dijo apretando los puños.

Luego de tomar aire, la irlandesa entró finalmente en la clase y caminó los pasos necesarios hasta la mesa de Takeshi, con el gesto tan tieso que parecía estar yendo a la guerra.

-Buenos días- dijo con solemnidad pasando frente a él. Trató de sonreír, pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas logró una extraña mueca.

-…- Takeshi levantó la vista desconcertado. Suponiendo que el saludo no iba dirigido a él, miró hacia atrás, sin embargo no había nadie más. En aquel momento sintió cómo su corazón le daba un salto. Despacio, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, giró la cabeza y observó cómo la chica ocupaba su asiento dos mesas más allá. Ella lo miró de reojo, y esta vez sí logro sonreírle, confundiendo aún más al muchacho. Instintivamente, rechazando el pensamiento acerca de lo bonita que ella se veía, Takeshi frunció el ceño, giró la cabeza y trató de continuar haciendo girar su goma de borrar como si aquel detalle por parte de la chica no le hubiese interesado; aunque la forma en que sus manos temblaban lo hacían saber lo contrario.

En su asiento, Becky soltó de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo, y se aferró a los bordes de su pupitre como si pudiese caer al vacío. En realidad se sentía así, como si no hubiese más que aire bajos sus pies. El corazón aún le latía con rapidez, aunque lo que más sentía era decepción. No es que fuese tan ingenua como para esperar una respuesta por parte del chico, pero sentir de frente su indiferencia dolía de verdad. Miró de reojo a Takeshi, y sintió esa pequeña punzadita en el pecho que sólo él le provocaba. No podía darse por vencida tan pronto, se dijo.

Durante días, bajo la mirada divertida de Ayumi –que prefirió no decir nada a su amiga-, Becky, repitió la misma operación. Llegaba la primera a clase arrastrada por sus nervios, imaginando que quizás ese día sí recibiría la respuesta que esperaba; pero luego de recorrer el pasillo hasta encontrar a Takeshi en el aula y pasar a saludarlo, volvía a recibir la misma decepción una y otra vez. Aunque estaba decidida a lograr que al menos él fuese capaz de responderle, con el paso de los días la chica comenzó a sentirse más desanimada, e incluso pensó que Ayumi había alimentado su ilusión con su exagerado optimismo, y que quizás debería simplemente aceptar que Takeshi jamás la perdonaría; que no quería volver a escucharla. Sin embargo, apenas volvía a mirar al muchacho y sentía estrujarse su corazón, se decía que al menos podía intentarlo un día más.

Por su parte, pese a la frialdad que se esforzaba en aparentar, aquellos saludos sí comenzaron a afectar a Takeshi. Aquel juego extraño que la chica había iniciado, y que él no comprendía, se mantuvo día tras día, desarmando poco a poco al muchacho. Por cada "buenos días", ella le regalaba una sonrisa, y entonces él sentía saltar su corazón una vez más. Aunque jamás le devolvía el saludo, por cada mañana que pasaba, su teatrillo de indiferencia se venía un poco más abajo. Aquello lo hizo sentirse aún más molesto consigo mismo, porque se suponía que después de todo él debería odiarla. Comenzó a mirarla peor que antes, agarrándose como podía a su orgullo, mientras en el fondo se estrujaba las manos cada día esperando un tonto saludo por su parte. Un tonto saludo que finalmente, después de semanas, consiguió derribar su pared.

Como cada mañana, Becky había esperado a que Takeshi llegase al aula. Él había llegado un poco antes que días anteriores, lo cual agradó a la irlandesa, que había estado pasando bastante estrés al tener que entrar tan justa a clases. Asumiendo que él no le respondería, la chica suspiró con pocos ánimos. "Un día más", se dijo a sí misma mientras entraba al salón.

-Buenos días- saludó pasando frente al pupitre de Takeshi, sin detenerse demasiado. Total, él apenas la miraría, como siempre hacía.

-Buenos días- oyó murmurar a su espalda.

Becky se detuvo en seco y sintió que por un momento su corazón se detenía. Aquella había sido la voz de Takeshi; estaba segura. Conocía bien aquella voz y lo que la hacía sentir oírla. Despacio, casi con miedo, se giró y miró al jugador. Él también la miró de reojo, avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué había respondido, simplemente se le salió.

-Buenos días, Takeshi- repitió Becky con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de contener la emoción que sentía en aquel momento.

-…- él le apartó la mirada y fingió leer el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

Becky aceptó aquel saludo como el mayor de sus logros, por lo que se giró y caminó hasta su mesa como si flotara. Takeshi la miró de reojo y vio que ella sonreía. La conocía bien para entender cómo ella enmascaraba sus sonrisas en aquel gesto serio en conjunto. Le gustó aquella reacción de la chica. Lo hizo sentir bien, y quizás por eso fue que continuó respondiendo a los saludos de ella cada mañana. Pese a que contestaba aburridamente y fingiendo que sólo lo hacía por educación, todas las veces se aseguró de que Becky volvía a sonreír al llegar a su asiento, sin darse cuenta de que cada día su ceño se fruncía un poco menos, y su corazón saltaba un poco más.

-¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Ayumi uno de aquellos días durante un cambio de clases. Ella había estado viendo desde su sitio los saludos diarios entre su amiga y Takeshi, y había notado el cambio de actitud de la irlandesa.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- la miró Becky con poco interés mientras alineaba con exactitud sus bolígrafos sobre el pupitre.

-Por nada, sólo preguntaba- sonrió divertida la de pelo castaño -¿Sabes? Ayer estuve charlando con Dugatkin después del Club. Es un chico divertido-

-¿Divertido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido alguien que se pasa dormido el 90% de las horas de clase?-

-No se duerme todos los días- defendió Ayumi sonriendo- Es buena persona-

-Tu concepto de "buena persona" resulta un poco preocupante-

-¿Lo dices por Sorimachi-senpai?- quiso saber la chica mirando a su amiga con una sonrisita.

-Es un ejemplo. Sí- asintió Becky sin disimular una mueca de desagrado.

-El senpai es muy bueno, sólo que quizás no has podido apreciarlo-

Becky fue a replicar, convencida de que era su amiga la que tenía un problema a la hora de definir qué era "ser buena persona", sin embargo vio algo al otro lado de la puerta que hizo que las palabras se le quedaran congeladas en la garganta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la irlandesa con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?- Ayumi notó el gesto gélido de su amiga y se giró a mirar en la dirección en que la otra veía, y entonces vio a Takeshi parado justo frente a la puerta del aula, conversando tranquilamente con algunas chicas. Una muy especialmente estaba más cerca del jugador.

-¿Quién es esa?- volvió a preguntar Becky sin dejar de mirar la escena.

-Eh… ¿cuál de ellas?- preguntó Ayumi casi con miedo.

-La que no parece distinguir entre una falda de instituto y una de jardín de infancia- aclaró la irlandesa sin cambiar ni un ápice de su expresión. Ayumi se giró a ver de nuevo a las chicas a las chicas.

-Es Kaori Satou, de 3ºD. No es muy buena pieza- comentó la de pelo castaño bajando la voz- Hace unos meses le estuvo tirando los trastos al profesor de inglés, y al final los pillaron juntos en el despacho-

-¿Con el viejo?- la miró Becky espantada.

-No, con el nativo –respondió la otra negando con la cabeza- El chico de gafas que daba conversación. Dicen que lo expulsaron del trabajo por eso-

-Pues se lo merece- opinó con crueldad la de ojos grises- ¿Y desde cuándo esa zo… "pieza" es amiga de Takeshi?- preguntó conteniendo el coraje y las ganas de insultar a la otra chica.

-No lo sé- Ayumi se encogió de hombros- Los vi charlar alguna vez últimamente, pero…-

-Espera- la interrumpió Becky- ¿Tú has estado viendo a Takeshi hablar con esa descarada y no me has dicho nada?-

-Tampoco me pareció me pareció importante- se excusó Ayumi agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Claro que es importante. Me has dejado hacer el ridículo saludándolo todos los días y dejando que me ignorase-

-Pero ahora te responde- sonrió esperanzada la de pelo castaño.

-¿Y qué? Si está ahí tonteando con esa sinvergüenza-frunció el ceño la chica recolocándose en su asiento.

-Becky… ¿estás enfadada?-

-No- aseguró la irlandesa con dignidad, sacando sus libros.

-Sí que lo estás-

-No estoy enfadada. Que haga lo que quiera-

-No digas eso. Sólo están hablando. Seguramente ella vino a pedir ayuda para la actividad que su clase hará en el festival escolar-

-¿El festival?- la miró con curiosidad.

-Sí. Parece ser que Satou es la organizadora de su salón-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí. Seguro que sólo es eso. Conocemos a Takeshi y sabemos que él no es de los que anden con mujeres así-

-Bueno, eso no lo sabemos del todo- replicó Becky, cubriendo con arrogancia el pequeño arranque de celos que sentía.

-Claro que lo sabemos- insistió Ayumi frunciendo el ceño- Así que no te enfades. Y no se te ocurra dejar de saludarlo sólo por eso-

-Bueno, ya veré- respondió la irlandesa con fingida indiferencia, abriendo un libro para hacer que leía, mientras Ayumi rodaba los ojos a su lado.

Luego de varios segundos manteniendo su pose digna, Becky miró de reojo a Takeshi. Al ver el gesto aburrido del chico, no pudo evitar sentir una punzadita de satisfacción. No podía soportar la idea de que otras mujeres se acercaran a él, y menos una con aquella fama pinta de fresca. Sin dejar de mirar al muchacho puso su cabeza a pensar, y entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No pienso quedar por detrás de una fresca como esa- se dijo a sí misma con orgullo, lanzando una última mirada de odio a Satou para luego regresar la mirada al libro que había sobre su mesa.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Tsuki y a Irina Caicedo por seguir leyendo esta historia y dejarme reviews. ¡Gracias!

Espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido. Sé que esta vez tardé un poco más de lo que quisiera.

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nota: Para más datos de mis OCs, os invito a visitar mi cuenta de DA (links en mi perfil).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era lunes y las clases volvían a iniciarse. Los alumnos iban llegando poco a poco, unos más somnolientos que otros, y entre saludos y charlas iban ocupando sus asientos con el murmullo habitual de cualquier colegio después del fin de semana.

Como cada mañana desde hacía ya días, Becky había esperado hasta que Takeshi estuviese en el aula para saludarlo, recibiendo a cambio una discreta respuesta por parte del muchacho; quien, como también ya era habitual, esperó ver en la chica una pequeña sonrisa al regresar a su asiento.

No mucho después, cuando el profesor entró al aula, todos los alumnos lo recibieron poniéndose de pie con un sonoro "buenos días, sensei". Luego volvieron a ocupar son asientos ordenadamente, mientras el hombre, canoso y bien trajeado, dejaba sus libros sobre la gran mesa que había colocada a un lado de la pizarra.

-Bueno, como sabrán pronto se celebrará el festival cultural en el colegio, y nuestra clase, al igual que todas deberá participar con alguna actividad- dijo con poco entusiasmo el profesor, mientras los alumnos iniciaban un pequeño murmullo de expectación- Shhhh, guarden silencio, por favor, y no me hagan perder el tiempo –regañó el hombre con seriedad- Como su tutor debo asegurarme de que se organizan y eligen una actividad, así que espero podamos resolver ese asunto pronto para poder seguir avanzando en la materia-

Los alumnos volvieron a hacer murmullo en la clase, unos emocionados por pensar qué cosas podrían organizar, y otros más bien fastidiados por la premura del profesor, ya que preferían divagar en eso antes que avanzar en matemáticas.

-Silencio- dijo de nuevo el hombre con voz firme- Necesitamos un alumno o alumna que se haga cargo de organizar, así que si hay voluntarios, podemos hacer una votación rápida y…-

-Yo me ofrezco, sensei- se oyó una voz adelantándose a todos los demás. El hombre giró la cabeza y vio que una de sus alumnas sentada en la primera fila se había puesto de pie y lo miraba con decisión.

-¿Se ofrece voluntaria para organizar, Onkawa?-

-Sí, señor- asintió la chica con seguridad.

Mientras varios alumnos protestaban por el ofrecimiento -ya que consideraban a Becky demasiado aburrida y estricta-, Ayumi y Takeshi miraron a la irlandesa con sorpresa, completamente desubicados, ya que usualmente la chica de ojos grises rechazaba participar en los festivales por considerarlos "actividades estúpidas y de ningún valor académico".

-Bueno, entonces Onkawa será la que organice. Gracias por asumir la responsabilidad-

-No es nada, sensei- asintió Becky con formalidad, sentándose.

-Bien, asunto solucionado -resolvió el profesor satisfecho, abriendo su libro.

-Pero sensei, usted dijo que haríamos una votación- reclamó una chica poniéndose de pie.

-Ya tenemos organizadora, no será necesario-

-Pero señor, varias personas más queremos ofrecernos voluntarias-

-Ya dije que no es necesario. Empecemos la clase de una vez- continuó el profesor con el libro en la mano, caminando hacia la pizarra sin mirar a sus alumnos.

-No es justo, sensei- protestó un chico poniéndose también de pie, y varios compañeros más también se levantaron, apoyando la pequeña rebelión mientras Becky los miraba con coraje, ya que empezaba a ver cómo hacían peligrar su plan.

-Onkawa ni siquiera participó en otros festivales, no puede elegirla a ella como organizadora-insistió la primera chica.

-¿Me está diciendo lo que debo hacer, Tanaka?-se giró el profesor con molestia mirando a su alumna.

-No, señor, pero…-

-Entonces siéntense todos y dejen el asunto de una vez o será la clase entera la que se quede sin actividad-

Al ver la seriedad con la que el profesor los miraba, los alumnos volvieron a sentarse con resignación. Becky miró de reojo tras de sí, notando las evidentes cara de reproche y desaprobación de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Incómoda, se giró y abrió despacio su cuaderno, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el mal sentimiento que aquello le producía. Sabía de sobra que el profesor la aceptaba porque confiaba en ella, pero también sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros le facilitaría las cosas.

"Por Takeshi", se dijo dando un pequeño suspiro, mirando de soslayo al chico, que todavía la miraba con confusión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Becky?-preguntó Ayumi en voz baja, mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra una vez comenzada la clase.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- fingió demencia la de ojos grises mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes en su cuaderno.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste voluntaria?-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Tú odias los festivales. Siempre dices que son estúpidos-

-Porque los organizan personas estúpidas- replicó Becky en susurro, pensando en Kaori.

-¿Y de repente se te ocurre que quieres organizar tú la actividad?-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- miró ceñuda a su amiga- ¿Acaso no me ves capaz?-

-No es eso. Pero…-

-Mejor presta atención. Me estás distrayendo y esto entrará en el examen- dijo la chica, más por desviar el tema, porque tampoco tenía una excusa demasiado convincente para replicar, más que el empeño de alejar a Takeshi de esa tal Kaori, ya vería de qué forma.

-Perdón- rodó los ojos Ayumi comenzando a escribir.

Después de las clases, Becky tomó su papel de organizadora y pidió a sus compañeros que se esperasen para ir a comer, para así elegir la actividad que harían para el festival. Ni qué decir tiene que la mayoría se quedó más por obligación que por otra cosa, e incluso algunos lo hicieron por puras ganas de molestar, ya que no estaban de acuerdo con la elección de la irlandesa como encargada.

Nerviosa, porque pese a su imagen fría e indiferente, aquellas muestras de rechazo realmente le dolían, Becky tomó aire y se puso de pie frente a sus compañeros. Casi por inercia, al notar tantas miradas hostiles sobre ella, la chica buscó los ojos de Takeshi, quien inesperadamente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien…- se atrevió a decir la chica aclarándose la voz, envalentonada por la sonrisa de Takeshi- Debemos elegir una actividad para así poder organizar los grupos de trabajo y poder empezar-

-¡Un café meido!-gritó desde el fondo un chico, y varios más apoyaron la propuesta entre risas y palmadas.

-No- negó Becky con rotundidad- Esa es una actividad machista y denigrante para las mujeres, así que haremos otra cosa-

-¿Denigrante para las mujeres o para ti?- se burló un muchacho.

-Para las mujeres en general- se mantuvo Becky, tratando de no dejar ver lo nerviosa que se sentía- Es un festival cultural, y un café meido no es ni de lejos algo que defina la cultura de Japón, así que elegiremos otra cosa-

-Que el sensei te haya elegido sin tener en cuenta nuestra opinión no hace que puedas hacer lo que quieras sólo tú- se quejó una chica, apoyada por sus amigas.

-Y no lo hago. Sólo digo que esa actividad no representa la cultura japonesa…-

-Para ti, que eres una aburrida, jaja-

-¡Déjenla hablar!- pidió Ayumi harta de tanta burla. Becky le sonrió agradecida.

Después de debatir un buen rato, y pese a la insistencia de varios chicos en ese asunto del café meido, finalmente la clase acordó que convertirían su salón en un templo, dejando pendiente la designación de los grupos de trabajo para cuando Becky hubiese pensado qué cosas necesitarían.

-Qué decepción, yo quería ver a Onkawa con faldita de encaje- se lamentó con burla el chico que se sentaba junto a Takeshi mientras guardaba sus libros.

-¿Qué?-lo miró ceñudo el mediocampista.

-Ya sabes. Esas falditas bien cortas y con encaje rosado-

-Ya sé cómo son esas faldas- gruñó el capitán del Toho metiendo con coraje un cuaderno en su bolsa.

-Me habría gustado ver a Onkawa con una de esas. Quién te dice y tiene buenas piernas- continuó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cómo sean o no sus piernas no es asunto tuyo-

-¿Por qué te molesta? Ya no es tu novia-

-Me da igual si es mi novia o no. Ella merece respeto, así que no vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa forma-escupió Takeshi molesto poniéndose de pie- Y ni se te ocurra imaginártela- añadió agarrando bruscamente su bolsa y saliendo de clase, mientras el compañero lo veía con desconcierto.

Aquel día, durante el almuerzo, Takeshi estuvo algo más callado de lo habitual. Mientras jugueteaba con su comida escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros, que como siempre –teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la edad-, giraba en torno a mujeres y temas algo subidos de tono. Usualmente el chico solía pasar por alto aquellas conversaciones, sin embargo aquella vez se sentía extrañamente incómodo, e incluso molesto. Luego de un rato removiendo su arroz en silencio, giró la cabeza y se detuvo a contemplar discretamente a Becky, que comía con Ayumi en una mesa apartada a cierta distancia. Al observarla, prestando especial atención a los delicados movimientos que ella hacía mientras charlaba, recordó las palabras de su compañero en clase hacía rato, y sintió una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago. Él nunca antes se había parado a pensar que otros chicos pudiesen mirar a Becky con otros ojos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que sí lo hacían, y aquello lo hizo sentir mal, ya que consideraba que no miraban a la chica con el respeto que merecía. Quizás por eso –y por los inevitables celos que se habían despertado-, Takeshi prestó mayor atención a Becky durante los días posteriores a ese, observando a la chica en la distancia sin que ella ni siquiera se diese cuenta, como si se tratase de un discreto guardaespaldas.

Una de aquellas mañanas, después de darse una ducha luego de ir a correr, Takeshi entró al edificio principal del colegio para ir a clases. Miró su reloj y sonrió satisfecho al notar que era temprano, aunque igualmente aligeró el paso, ya que como llevaba días haciendo, y aunque se decía a sí mismo que no se trataba de eso, en el fondo esperaba con ansias recibir el saludo de Becky.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras, pensando en sus cosas, cuando una voz aguda lo distrajo.

-¡Sawada-kun!-

-…- él se giró y vio que era Kaori, que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa coqueta- Buenos días, Satou-san- saludó con educación.

-¿Ya pensaste en mi oferta?- preguntó la chica acercándose y agarrándolo del brazo sin pena para subir junto a él.

-Eh… No, aún no- respondió el chico algo incómodo, tratando de zafarse.

-¿Y por qué tardas tanto? Sólo será un paseo. Tendrás tiempo de estudiar luego-

-Lo sé. Pero no sé aún si habrá entrenamiento ese día-

-¿Por qué parece que me tengas miedo?- preguntó la chica con coquetería, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

-N…no es eso…- balbuceó el chico cada vez más incómodo.

-Entonces sal conmigo y demuéstramelo-

-Mañana te daré una respuesta-

-¿Y por qué no ahora?-insistió Kaori apretando el agarre.

-Porque…-Takeshi fue a responder con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera, sin embargo algo lo hizo desviar su atención- Lo siento, ya hablamos más tarde- dijo soltándose y subiendo las escaleras con prisas, dejando a la chica completamente plantada.

En ese mismo momento, Becky y Ayumi también subían las escaleras para ir a clases.

-Tengo mucho sueño-bostezó Ayumi subiendo pesadamente cada peldaño- ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste estudiando ayer?-

-Eran casi las doce cuando salí de la biblioteca -respondió Becky, que a diferencia de su mejor amiga se veía fresca como lechuga. Los saludos de Takeshi disipaban cualquier muestra de cansancio desde hacía días.

-¿Las doce? Ni siquiera te oí llegar…-

-Porque estabas dormida como marmota-

-Realmente quiero seguir tu ritmo, pero no creo que pueda, Becky- confesó apenada la de pelo castaño.

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Más bien soy yo la que siente dejarte sola tantas horas, pero sabes que asumí varias responsabilidades…-

-Por eso no te preocupes- sonrió Ayumi- Estos días estuve acompañada. Después de acabar mis tareas le he estado haciendo de guía por Tokio a Dugatkin-

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Becky torciendo el gesto.

-El chico es nuevo aquí. Me pidió que le enseñase algunas cosas de la ciudad y yo accedí-aclaró Ayumi con simpleza- Ya te dije que es agradable, y divertido-

-Dudo que sea mucho más que un vago, aunque tampoco me interesa- se encogió de hombros- Pero ten cuidado porque ahora no tienes a ningún senpai que te rescate de los pervertidos- añadió la irlandesa recordando el incidente en Miyakojima, donde Ken tuvo que salir al rescate de su amiga, y Mamoru quedó lastimado por la misma razón.

-Sólo es un compañero de clase- rodó los ojos Ayumi.

-¿Y qué? Hay pervertidos por todas partes- replicó Becky con seguridad.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Ayumi mirando a su amiga con una sonrisita.

-Qué-

-A veces me preguntó si no eres tú la malpensada de las dos- comentó con burla.

-¿Pero qué dices?- se detuvo en medio de las escaleras mirando a su amiga con tremenda indignación-¡Yo no soy malpensada! En todo caso soy realista- trató de defenderse al tiempo que su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja, porque sin querer se le había venido Takeshi a la mente y no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí.

-Es que para ti todo el mundo es pervertido- aclaró riendo la otra chica- Si hasta crees que Takeshi lo es…-

-Porque él mismo me hizo entender que podría serlo-

-Sabes que no hay nadie menos pervertido que él. Hasta tú estarías por delante- continuó la broma Ayumi.

-…- Becky iba a responder con tremendo genio a lo que ella consideraba una broma de pésimo gusto por parte de su amiga, pero justo entonces notó que alguien la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba contra la pared de las escaleras, casi haciéndola gritar del susto.

-¿Tú no puedes subir pegada a la pared?- preguntó Takeshi viéndola ceñudo, mientras Ayumi los veía asustada.

-¿P…perdón?- atinó apenas a preguntar la de ojos grises viéndolo confundida, tratando de retomar el aire después del sobresalto.

-No subas pegada a la barandilla- pidió él suavizando el tono, soltándola.

-¿Y puedo preguntar la razón? Porque se supone que la barandilla está puesta por algo- dijo la chica aún más confundida.

-Por eso- dijo el chico señalando hacia abajo por el hueco de la escalera.

-…- Becky lo miró extrañada, se asomó con cuidado y vio que abajo había algunos chicos riendo y haciendo corro- No entiendo nada -dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Los chicos de primero se ponen ahí para ver debajo de la falda de las chicas mayores que suben- explicó el jugador avergonzado- Así que no subas por el lado de la barandilla- añadió con seriedad, acomodándose la bolsa en el hombro para luego continuar subiendo las escaleras.

-Qué tierno queriendo defenderte- se le escapó a Ayumi siguiendo con la mirada a su amigo. Becky se sonrojó, notando que el corazón le daba un saltito. Seguramente era tonto pensarlo, pero la idea de que Takeshi la defendiese le causaba emoción.

-Y luego dices que yo soy malpensada- comentó Becky más por decir algo, continuando su camino.

Durante las clases, Takeshi evitó mirar a Becky por todos los medios. Apenas había llegado a clase comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, y es que no sólo había arrinconado a la chica bruscamente, sino que además podía haber dado a entender algo que no era cierto, pero que definitivamente podía empeorar la idea, a saber cuánto de exagerada, que la chica debía tener sobre él.

-Seguro pensó que yo mismo me dediqué a hacer lo mismo que esos chicos de primero- suspiró con desánimo el mediocampista apoyando la cabeza en su mano, convencido de que la irlandesa seguía juzgándolo con dureza.

Por su parte, lejos de lo que él imaginaba, Becky no pudo evitar mirar a Takeshi en varias ocasiones durante las clases. Pese a que al entrar él había respondido a su saludo más tímidamente que otros días, la chica se sentía tan emocionada por el detalle en las escaleras, que no podía dejar de prestarle atención. Le gustaba la forma en que Takeshi se sentaba con desgana, cómo apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos o el gesto que ponía cuando prestaba atención a lo que copiaba de la pizarra. Al recordar el gesto que el chico tuvo con ella rato antes, no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Aún podía sentir el tacto del muchacho en sus hombros y la fuerza con la que la había empujado contra la pared. Tanto se emocionó pensando en aquello, que casi sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma imaginando cómo habría sido si Takeshi la hubiese arrinconado así antes, o si la hubiera abrazado con esa fuerza igual que lo hizo en Miyakojima cuando le devolvió aquel beso que ella inició tan improvisadamente.

-Ese beso…- pensó sonrojada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tanto te gustan las ecuaciones?- susurró divertida Ayumi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó poniéndose aún más roja- Son interesantes- replicó Becky apresurándose en tomar notas de la pizarra.

-¿En qué pensabas?- insistió su amiga curiosa arqueando las cejas.

-En nada-

-¿Y por qué estás roja?-

-No estoy roja-

-Sí que lo estás-

-Será porque hace calor- inventó la chica sin dejar de mirar sus apuntes, mientras Ayumi sonreía divertida.

Ese mismo día, después de las clases, Becky volvió a pedir a sus compañeros que se quedasen un momento, para organizar finalmente los grupos de trabajo para la actividad del festival. Meticulosa como era, la chica había dedicado varias horas en los días anteriores a hacer un listado de cosas que deberían hacer y del material que iban a necesitar, de forma que el reparto de tareas para cada grupo fuese mucho más sencillo y ordenado. En realidad aquello no habría tenido demasiada complicación para ella, ya que se le daba muy bien organizar trabajo, sin embargo se había marcado un objetivo más, y ese era el mantener a Takeshi lo suficientemente ocupado como para que no tuviese tiempo, ni ganas, de ayudar a nadie más; especialmente a esa tal Kaori que la irlandesa repentinamente había comenzado a odiar. Para ello, Becky necesitó dar algunas vueltas a los grupos, hasta que finalmente encontró la manera de colocar a Takeshi en el peor de todos ellos, donde además no hubiese ninguna otra compañera, por supuesto. Además, la chica no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerse ver tan obvia, de modo que también había ideado la forma de hacer la selección supuestamente al azar, sin que nadie más -ni siquiera Ayumi- se diese cuenta de que en realidad todo estaba amañado.

-Aoyama, Tanaka, Nakahara, Miyake, Inoue y Ayumi. Ustedes se encargarán de hacer las flores de papel- dijo Becky después de sacar aquellos nombres "al azar", al tiempo que tomaba nota ordenadamente en una hoja de papel- Y por último, Yamaguchi, Sanjou, Kimura, Dugatkin y Sawada se encargarán de los murales de decoración- continuó la chica disimulando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Takeshi se giró y buscó con la mirada a los que serían sus compañeros.

-Sólo estamos Dugatkin, Kimura y yo- hizo notar tímidamente a la organizadora.

-¿Y? ¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó cínicamente la irlandesa, consciente de que dos de los chicos que había nombrado jamás iban a clase.

Takeshi fue a responder que obviamente eran pocos para una tarea tan pesada, pero se quedó callado. Becky lo había llamado tonto muchas veces, por lo que de repente sintió que si sacaba adelante aquella tarea que parecía imposible, sería como demostrarle a ella que se equivocaba.

-Ningún problema- contestó él orgulloso.

-Bueno. Entonces mañana espero que el grupo encargado del material pueda tener todo listo y podamos empezar- resolvió la irlandesa contenta, mientras veía cómo sus compañeros recogían sus cosas y comenzaban a abandonar el aula ruidosamente.

-Pobre Takeshi, realmente tuvo mala suerte- comentó Ayumi con ingenuidad, acercándose a su amiga y viendo con pena al muchacho, que también se marchaba.

-Un poco sí-fingió Becky- Pero qué hacerle. Si veo que no pueden con su tarea tendré que ir a ayudarlos-añadió con una mal fingida expresión resignada, dirigiéndose hacia su pupitre para recoger sus cosas con una inmensa sensación de triunfo.

* * *

Gracias a Irina Caidezo, BraveNewWorld y Tsuki por seguir mi historia y dejarme reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nota: Para más datos de mis OCs, os invito a visitar mi cuenta de DA (links en mi perfil).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Después del "sorteo" de grupos -amañado secretamente por Becky-, los alumnos de tercero comenzaron a quedarse cada día después de clase para trabajar en los preparativos del festival. Como organizadora, Becky se dedicó a comprobar que todos los grupos tenían su material y estaban avanzando sin problema, poniendo especial atención al equipo de trabajo en el que había hecho caer a Takeshi. Para no ser obvia, la irlandesa los observaba de lejos. Tal y como predijo, dos de los compañeros no acudían a clase, y si lo hacían se iban a media mañana para no volver a presentarse, por lo que no participaron en las actividades. Los otros dos, Kimura y Matías, tampoco resultaron ser de gran ayuda. Mientras el primero hacía más destrozos que avances, Matías se dedicó a ayudar a Ayumi la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que había hecho bastante amistad con la chica y buscaba cualquier ocasión para poder hablarle.

En su grupo, Takeshi se aferraba a su orgullo para no desesperarse. Con la única ayuda de Kimura, el mediocampista del Toho se esforzaba en su tercer intento de hacer un mural con forma de dragón. La primera vez recortaron tanto queriendo igualar sus patas que acabó pareciendo más un pony que otra cosa; y en la segunda ocasión, cuando ya casi estaba, Kimura se apoyó en la cabeza, rompiendo el panel por la mitad. En aquel momento Takeshi había estado a punto de pedir ayuda a Becky viendo que la cosa se hacía casi imposible, sin embargo se recordó a sí mismo que quería demostrar a la chica su capacidad, por lo que se armó de positivismo y paciencia, y reinició la tarea por tercera vez.

-Realmente compadezco a Sawada -oyó Becky comentar a una compañera- Trabajar con el retrasado de Kimura es casi peor que trabajar solo-

-Es como si en lugar de manos tuviese pezuñas -se burló otra sentada a su lado, apoyada por la risa del resto del grupo en el que estaban.

Al escucharlas, Becky -que en ese momento ayudaba a seleccionar telas para los amuletos que harían-, se giró a ver a Takeshi. El chico estaba arrodillado en el suelo, junto a Kimura, tratando de borrar una huella de zapato que accidentalmente había dejado su compañero al pisar el panel en el que trabajaban. Pese a la paciencia que él siempre demostraba tener, Becky notó su cara de cansancio y frustración, y en aquel momento sintió pena por él; además de una gran admiración. En realidad ella creyó que se hartaría antes y acabaría pidiéndole ayuda, sin embargo el jugador seguía aguantando aquella situación molesta con total heroicidad, confirmándole a la chica que realmente era alguien muy especial.

-Creo que iré a ayudarlo -dijo Ayumi poniéndose de pie, luego de ver cómo su amigo trataba de avanzar su tarea con tanta dificultad.

-No. Iré yo -respondió Becky.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí. Como organizadora se supone que debo apoyar a los grupos más atrasados -explicó fingiendo no estar deseando acudir al rescate del muchacho.

-Está bien -sonrió Ayumi conforme, volviendo a sentarse en su grupo y tomando un trozo de papel de seda color rosado que Matías recién le había recortado.

Después de un largo suspiro, simulando hacer aquello con total resignación cuando en realidad sólo buscaba calmar sus nervios, Becky se acercó despacio y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de donde Takeshi estaba, aún arrodillado en el suelo e inclinado sobre un mural grande de cartón-piedra.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose temblar como hoja.

Al oír la voz de la chica, Takeshi sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. Levantó la cabeza despacio y la vio de pie, a pocos pasos de él. Por un momento dudó. Su lado orgulloso le decía que rechazase la oferta drásticamente, mientras que su corazón le pedía que la aceptase sin pensar. En realidad, la idea de trabajar con Becky le daba tanto miedo como emoción.

-Eh… -trató de responder con incomodidad.

-Estamos haciendo el dragón -se entrometió Kimura sin fijarse si quiera en la tensión que había entre sus dos compañeros.

-Ah. Ya veo… -contestó la chica, tragándose un "a ti no te estoy preguntando" que le habría salido del alma.

-¿Puedo prestarte mi lápiz? -quiso saber el chico, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo prestarte mi lápiz?-

Becky miró con desconcierto al muchacho, que con su pelo negro cortado al tazón y su cara de atolondrado seguía mirando fijamente al suelo como si mirarla fuese a quemarlo.

-Bueno… murmuró no muy convencida, aceptando el lápiz que Kimura le ofrecía, mientras Takeshi veía la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Has leído "_One Piece_"? -preguntó Kimura con un tono de voz casi robótico, todavía mirando al suelo.

-Eh… ¿Eso es una novela? -respondió ella completamente desubicada.

-No, es un manga-

-Ah. Lo siento, no leo manga-

-¿Y ves anime?-

-No, tampoco veo eso-

-Ah…

Becky miró confundida a Kimura, preguntándose por qué hablaba mirando al suelo.

Sin importarle en absoluto la falta de interés que la chica le mostraba -ya que tenía dificultades para leer los ambientes-, Kimura comenzó un detallado y aburrido monólogo acerca del anime y manga. Becky comenzó a dibujar, ignorándolo, mirando de vez en cuando a Takeshi, que la miraba de reojo divertido. Él conocía bien a la chica y sabía que uno de sus grandes defectos era la falta de paciencia. Por un momento se le ocurrió "rescatarla", sin embargo había hallado la gracia en verla resistir, y prefirió quedarse callado, continuando con su trabajo. Así, además, no se sentía haber fracasado del todo en su intento orgulloso de sacar el trabajo adelante pese a las malas condiciones, ya que al final, era a Kimura a quien Becky estaba ayudando.

Aquella escena se repitió varios días más. Becky acudía al grupo de Takeshi para ofrecerles su ayuda esperando poder compartir tiempo con el jugador, sin embargo era Kimura quien acababa por acaparar su trabajo, sin entender ni siquiera las indirectas bastante directas que la chica le enviaba. Si a Becky en general le costaba mucho tratar con varones que no fuesen Takeshi, peor aún resultaba aguantar la conversación unilateral de un completo _friki_ que hablaba como atontado, reía como atontado y trabajaba como atontado, sin ser capaz de notar siquiera el gesto aburrido y hasta molesto de su compañera.

Por su parte, Takeshi avanzaba en su tarea desde un discreto segundo plano, observando con detalle cada gesto de la chica y cada respuesta frontal, mientras pensaba que incluso sus malas caras y sus contestaciones crueles le resultaban interesantes. Becky no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de manga y anime, así que ver como ella lo miraba confundida casi pidiendo ayuda era algo completamente nuevo para él. Hasta resultó divertido oírla dar respuestas ingenuas y desubicadas al otro chico, en un vano intento de poder mantener su dignidad en una conversación que además de no interesarle, la pillaba desarmada.

Pero uno de aquellos días, la situación con Kimura dejó de ser chistosa para pasar a ser molesta. Después de un buen rato trabajando en las actividades del festival, Becky dijo a sus compañeros que podían empezar a recoger para marcharse, por lo que luego de despedirse con su frialdad mal fingida, Takeshi comenzó a guardar sus cosas con tranquilidad.

-Creo que le gusto -oyó decir a Kimura, que también recogía a su lado.

-¿Qué? -lo miró.

-Le gusto -sonrió tontamente el otro chico mostrando su dentadura.

-¿A quién?-

-A Onkawa-san-

Takeshi miró fijamente a su compañero. Muchas veces había sentido pena por él, porque solía ser víctima de burlas y comentarios feos debido a sus pocas habilidades sociales y su extrema obsesión por el manga, sin embargo en aquella ocasión el mediocampista sintió coraje. Seguramente Becky hasta le habría regañado siquiera por suponer que ella podría corresponder a alguien así, pero desde hacía días, luego de saber que otros chicos podían sentirse atraídos por la irlandesa, unos celos sin sentido lo venían arrastrando.

-No sé de dónde te sacas esa idea, pero no le gustas -replicó Takeshi frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba con agresividad su estuche.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque lo sé-

-Pues yo creo que sí le gusto. Siempre que viene a ayudarnos se pone a mi lado, ¿te diste cuenta?-

-Porque tú no la dejas en paz -pensó el jugador con molestia, preguntándose cuánto de atontado podía ser alguien para no notar las malas caras y respuestas feas que le daba la irlandesa.

-Qué emocionante gustarle-

-Que no le gustas-

-No sabe mucho de manga, pero es bonita -continuó Kimura ignorando la mala cara de su compañero, soltando una risita tonta y gangosa.

-Te dije que no le gustas, así que déjala en paz -gruñó Takeshi lanzando una mirada severa a Kimura para luego agarrar su bolsa y salir del aula, tan enfadado que incluso miró mal a Becky, que se quedó completamente desconcertada.

Después de aquello Takeshi estuvo de malhumor todo el día. No quiso pensar mucho en el motivo, aunque era obvio. Su orgullo de repente había pasado a un segundo plano, y sintió de nuevo unas ganas horribles de poder guardar a Becky en una cajita para que ningún otro chico la mirase, aunque sabía que aquello en realidad no tenía sentido, ya que ella ya no era nada suyo.

-Tonta… Tan inteligente como es y ni siquiera se da cuenta -protestó por lo bajo en medio de la oscuridad, acostado en la cama.

Al día siguiente, después de clase, los alumnos volvieron a sus grupos de trabajo para continuar con los preparativos. Cuando Becky preguntó si necesitaban ayuda, Kimura respondió con rapidez, solicitando que la organizadora lo ayudase a terminar de recortar una parte del panel. A la chica no le gustó la idea, porque además Takeshi había ido a recoger material que necesitarían y estar a solas con aquel compañero extraño la ponía muy nerviosa, pero pensando en que podría volver a estar cerca de Takeshi cuando él volviese, se armó de valor y aceptó ayudar.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a recortar así de bien? -preguntó el chico mirando embelesado a la irlandesa.

-Es uno de los requisitos básicos para aprobar en preescolar respondió ella mirándolo con aburrimiento, pensado que aquel chico cada vez le parecía más estúpido.

Cuando Takeshi regresó al aula, cargando un par de cartones, buscó con la mirada a Becky, sintiendo una punzada de coraje al ver que estaba al fondo de la clase trabajando con Kimura, que para no variar, no dejaba de charlarle. Recorrió el pasillo entre pupitres a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar a donde los otros dos estaban.

-Onkawa, ayúdame a mí -pidió con brusquedad, soltando con violencia los cartones sobre su mesa.

-¿Eh? -lo miró ella, sorprendida.

-Ayúdame a mí… -repitió Takeshi mirándola y aflojando el gesto.

-C... claro -asintió ella.

Tímidamente, notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba, Becky dejó las tijeras sobre el cartón y se sentó en una de las mesas que Takeshi había unido, quedando frente a él. La chica había esperado oír aquella petición desde hacía días, y justo cuando pensó que no llegaría, ahí estaba.

-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó Becky con la voz temblorosa, tratando de contener la emoción que sentía.

-Eh… Necesito hacer la parte superior del _torii_ -respondió Takeshi con timidez, extendiendo el cartón.

-Está bien. Puedo dibujar los detalles, si quieres-

-Me parece bien-

Encantada de estar cerca de Takeshi después de tantos días frustrados, Becky agarró un lápiz y se inclinó sobre el improvisado "lienzo" mientras se apartaba delicadamente un mechón de pelo que cayó frente a su cara. Concentrada, aunque con el corazón casi volando, la chica hizo suaves trazos, mientras Takeshi la miraba con atención.

-Es la primera vez que te veo dibujar -comentó el jugador, más como pensamiento en voz alta, pensando en cuánto de bonitos se veía el rostro concentrado de ella.

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad. Muchas veces cuando venías a buscarme al patio de atrás yo estaba dibujando -lo miró ella.

-Pero todas las veces cerrabas tu cuaderno al verme-

-Bueno, sí, es cierto -contestó Becky bajando la mirada avergonzada -Supongo que no quería que pensaras que era rara…-

-¿Por dibujar?-

-Por preferir estar allí sola dibujando, antes que estar con otras personas-

-Yo nunca habría pensado que eres rara -dijo Takeshi con sinceridad.

-Lo sé. Gracias por eso -sonrió tímidamente la chica, regresando la mirada a su dibujo mientras sentía que su corazón se le estrujaba.

-De nada -devolvió él el gesto, agarrando su lápiz para tratar de concentrarse también en su tarea, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estómago que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Durante varios minutos los dos dibujaron en silencio. De vez en cuando Becky desviaba la mirada, buscando al chico. Aquello era mucho más que la respuesta a un saludo, y no podía creerlo. Al notar que apenas había centímetros separando su mano de la de él, sintió ganas de tocarlo. Se dio cuenta de las pocas veces que había dejado a Takeshi tomarla de la mano y se odió a sí misma en aquel momento, porque realmente extrañaba mucho aquellos detalles del chico.

-Oye, Takeshi… -murmuró Becky rompiendo el silencio. La voz se le salió sola, y no era capaz de ordenar en su mente las palabras que vendrían después.

-¿Sí? -la miró él.

-Yo… Lo siento -dijo la chica sin rodeos, sintiendo que su respiración se entrecortaba de los nervios.

-… -Takeshi la miró arqueando las cejas, sorprendido.

-Siento mucho haber dicho aquellas cosas que dije-

-Yo también -contestó él luego de un pequeño silencio, bajando la mirada al dibujo.

-Yo no quería… -

-¿Crees que está bien así? -la interrumpió él, señalando algunos trazos que acababa de hacer.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Crees que está bien? -repitió la pregunta el muchacho, mirando a la chica con gesto relajado. Becky sonrió, entendiendo que él prefería seguir compartiendo aquel rato antes que poder arruinarlo.

-Sí, está bien -asintió la irlandesa, mirándolo agradecida.

-Entonces seguiré por este lado- se animó él, moviéndose para continuar dibujando.

Así continuaron por un rato más, hasta que sonó el timbre. Becky miró decepcionada el reloj de agujas que había en el frontal de la clase. Estar con Takeshi habiendo dejado de lado el enfado aunque sea por ese rato había sido mejor que un sueño, pero ahora había que regresar a la realidad, y aquello la asustaba.

-Mañana continuaremos -oyó decir a Takeshi, que recogía sus cosas.

-¿Eh? -lo miró ella sorprendida- Tú… ¿quieres que volvamos a trabajar juntos mañana?-

-Si a ti te parece bien, sí -respondió él con timidez.

-Me parece bien -asintió Becky sonriendo, sin poder contener la emoción que sentía.

-Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Sí-

Takeshi la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego agarrar su bolsa y caminar entre los pupitres hasta la puerta, saliendo del aula. Becky lo siguió con la mirada. En aquel momento entendió eso de sentirse flotar, porque realmente así se sentía. Con el corazón encogido y una sonrisa que no podía contener, la chica fue hasta su mesa para recoger las cosas, deseando que aquel día pasase más rápido que ninguno para poderse a sentar frente a Takeshi una vez más.

Y así fue que durante los días siguientes a ese, Takeshi se dejó de lado el enfado y fue el primero en solicitar la ayuda de Becky, quien acudió rápidamente, incluso fingiendo no escuchar a Kimura u otro compañero cuando pedía su colaboración.

Durante esos días los dos trabajaron frente a frente, sin saber bien qué decirse o hablando de cosas si importancia, cruzando tímidas miradas que a veces acababan desviando sonrojados. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos se había olvidado del otro. Se guardaban muchas cosas que decirse, pero sus ganas de compartir aquel tiempo juntos eran tantas, que se las callaban por miedo a poder arruinarlo. "Te echo de menos", pensaba Takeshi cada vez que la miraba, mientras ella se moría por decir un "lo siento" tan sincero que de una vez llegase al corazón de él. Ambos esperaban algo del otro, sin embargo la decepción se entremezclaba con la emoción de poder pasar de nuevo tiempo juntos. Y entre tímidas miradas, pequeños roces y sonrisas que se escapaban solas, el miedo a estropear todo se fue deshaciendo, hasta hacerlos sentir que estaban completamente solos en medio de todos.

Una tarde, después de los entrenamientos, los chicos del equipo de fútbol fueron saliendo del vestuario para ir a sus habitaciones a estudiar o terminar tareas entes de la cena. Como venía siendo costumbre aquellos días, Takeshi fue de los últimos en salir, ya que solía quedarse un rato más en la cancha para seguir practicando por su cuenta. En realidad solía aprovechar aquel tiempo a solas para pensar y aclarar ideas. Desde que empezó a tiempo con Becky, sus sentimientos se habían estado removiendo y se sentía confundido. Por un lado estaba su orgullo -cada vez más pequeño- recordándole que la chica consideraba que él no estaría jamás a su altura y que jamás sería capaz de anteponerlo a él antes que a sus logros personales. Sin embargo, otra parte de él lo hacía sentir muy diferente, y es que no podía negar que ella le seguía gustando tanto o más que cuando estaban juntos, y que el tiempo que compartían era el único del día en el que se sentía realmente feliz. El chico no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Sabía que aquel acercamiento por parte de la irlandesa no significaba más que arrepentimiento y descarga de conciencia. Él entendía y asumía que no volverían a estar juntos. Ella se iría a la universidad y él esperaba poder seguir jugando al fútbol, así que inevitablemente sus caminos se separarían. Pero a pesar de todo eso, quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de felicidad plena que sólo Becky lo hacía sentir, aunque fuese sólo por un tiempo.

Esa misma tarde, en otra parte del colegio, Becky se reunía con Ayumi en la cafetería después de haber estado estudiando en la biblioteca. Estaba cansada, aunque la alegría que sentía aquellos días por poder hablar con Takeshi a ratos la hacía olvidarlo.

-¿Has visto esto? -preguntó Ayumi mientras ambas tomaban un té en su tiempo de descanso.

-¿Ver qué? -la miró Becky si mucho interés, tomando un sorbo de té.

-Esto -respondió la chica de pelo castaño mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-La selección nacional de fútbol-

-¿Y por qué iba yo a ver eso?-

-Porque conoces a uno de los jugadores -comentó Ayumi captando de inmediato el interés de su amiga- Takeshi está entre los seleccionados. Y figura como capitán de la selección nacional sub-20-

-¿Capitán? -arqueó las cejas la chica de ojos grises.

-Ajá-

-Eso es importante, ¿verdad?-

-Yo diría que sí. Porque significa que lo consideran uno de los mejores jugadores menores de veinte años en todo el país-

Becky alargó la mano y agarró el teléfono que su amiga seguía sosteniendo, donde se podía ver la fotografía de varios jugadores seleccionados, entre ellos Takeshi. Al verlo ahí, la irlandesa sintió una punzada de orgullo que nunca antes había sentido. Usualmente su satisfacción venía sólo de sus propios logros, y nunca antes había podido sentirla por el logro de alguien más. Era una sensación extraña, aunque agradable.

-Sí que es algo importante -murmuró para sí misma mirando emocionada la foto del chico.

-Quién nos iba a decir que tendríamos amigos tan populares, ¿verdad? -comentó Ayumi divertida, recibiendo el móvil que su amiga le devolvía.

-No sé qué tan populares sean-

-Más que nosotras creo que sí -se encogió de hombros la chica, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que supiste que Takeshi estaba seleccionado? Porque no es que tú seas muy aficionada al fútbol -quiso saber Becky mirando a su amiga con sospecha mientras sostenía su taza con ambas manos.

-Sólo lo supe -mintió Ayumi desviando la mirada sonrojada, sabiendo que no podía contarle a Becky que había sido Sorimachi quien le contó del detalle, ya que si su amiga sabía que hablaba tanto con el _senpai_ que tanto le gustaba, de seguro pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Supongo que ese atontado de Dugatkin te dijo -opinó Becky sin disimular una mueca de desagrado. Y Ayumi simplemente sonrió como respuesta.

Aquella noche, ya en su habitación, Becky salió de la ducha vestida con su pijama. Miró a la cama de Ayumi y notó que esta ya estaba dormida, como siempre agarrada a su teléfono móvil. La irlandesa suspiró y negó con la cabeza, acercándose a retirar el teléfono de las manos de su amiga, dejarlo en la mesilla y arropándola con el edredón. Luego apagó la luz principal, dejando sólo el flexo del escritorio, donde se sentó. Durante un rato trató de estudiar. Abrió su libro y tomó algunas notas, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado distraída para seguir, de modo que lo cerró y lo hizo a un lado, agarrando su teléfono. Decidida, tecleó "selección nacional sub-20" en el navegador, y enseguida se vio frente a la foto de Takeshi. De nuevo sintió aquella sensación de orgullo y emoción al verlo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeshi entró en clase temprano, ya que había evitado a propósito a Satou cuando la vio de lejos en el pasillo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hizo, pero de repente no sintió ganas de que la chica volviese a insistirle con salir juntos. Para distraerse sacó un de sus cuadernos y ojeó sus apuntes. En eso estaba cuando de repente notó que alguien se detenía frente a su mesa.

-Buenos días -oyó decir a Becky.

-Buenos días… -respondió él mirándola. Entonces notó que la chica metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su falda, sacaba algo y lo dejaba sobre el cuaderno que él tenía abierto sobre el pupitre.

-Enhorabuena, Takeshi -dijo la chica abriendo la mano y dejando caer una nuez.

-¿Eh? -la miró él extrañado.

-Supe que te seleccionaron- explicó ella tímidamente- Tú me dejabas chocolates por cada logro, así que pensé en darte algo yo también. Si tienes que jugar partidos importantes se me ocurrió que una nuez sería mejor que el chocolate. Leí que es buena para los deportistas…-

-Yo… Creí que no te interesaba el fútbol -respondió el chico más por decir algo, ya que aquello lo había agarrado completamente fuera de juego.

-Y no me interesa -afirmó ella con una seguridad sacada de no sabía dónde, inclinándose un poco para acercarse al muchacho- Me interesa porque es algo que lograste tú- añadió en un tono de voz más bajo, haciendo que el chico sintiese que su respiración se entrecortaba.

-G…gracias -balbuceó Takeshi sonrojándose.

-De nada -contestó la irlandesa, también sonrojada, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para luego irse hasta su asiento.

Takeshi la siguió con la mirada, para luego mirar la nuez que ella le había regalado. La agarró con delicadeza, como si se tratase de algo muy valioso y sonrió conmovido. Aquello sí lo había pillado desprevenido. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían en que Becky le había reconocido un logro de forma tan expresiva, y aquello lo hizo sentir una tonta emoción y un revoloteo absurdo en el estómago.

-No te ilusiones- pensó apretando la nuez en la mano. Pero ya era tarde. Sabía que pese a lo mucho que se decía a sí mismo, en el fondo nunca dejó de mantener una pequeña llamita de ilusión respecto a la chica.

* * *

Gracias a Irina Caidezo, BraveNewWorld y Tsuki por seguir mi historia y dejarme reviews. Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias!

"_One Piece_" es un manga escrito e ilustrado por Eiichirou Oda.

Los _torii_ son arcos o pórticos de entrada que suelen encontrarse en los santuarios sintoístas de Japón. Marcan la línea divisoria, entre el espacio de lo profano y lo sagrado o de origen espiritual.

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Matías Dugatkin es un personaje propiedad de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nota: Para más datos de mis OCs, os invito a visitar mi cuenta de DA (links en mi perfil).


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Durante el resto de la mañana, Takeshi estuvo distraído. De vez en cuando giraba tímidamente la cabeza, mirando a Becky, y luego fijaba la mirada en aquella nuez que había dejado a un lado de su pupitre. Sólo a ella se le ocurriría regalar algo como eso, y quizás por esa razón, por ser algo que sólo la irlandesa haría, el gesto se le hizo aún más especial. ¿Aquella chica era la misma con la que había salido por todo un año? ¿Aquella chica era la misma de la que jamás recibió un gesto de cariño y a la que estuvo seguro de no importarle? De repente se sintió más confundido. Volvió a mirarla, y esta vez sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, que le sonrió con timidez. Takeshi apartó la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo que se sonrojaba; pensando que pese a todo, en aquel instante sería capaz de olvidar de golpe todo lo sucedido, y abrazar a la chica como nunca antes se habría atrevido. Porque la extrañaba. La extrañaba mucho.

Con aquel sentimiento, Takeshi volvió a sentarse frente a Becky después de clase para continuar con los últimos detalles para el festival escolar. Mientras ella pintaba delicadamente con el pincel, el chico la miraba de reojo, fijándose en cada pequeño gesto que ella hacía. De repente sintió el agradable perfume de la chica, y sin darse cuenta recordó cuántas conversaciones habían compartido los dos durante el último año, así, sentados uno cerca del otro. Era cierto que a veces extrañó no recibir más gestos de cariño por parte de Becky, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no sólo se trataba de eso. La extrañaba a ella; a sus rarezas y sus peculiaridades. A sus regaños, sus respuestas desubicadas y sus gestos, tan hermosos y distintos de las demás, que la hacían parecer única en el mundo.

Becky también se sentía más nerviosa que otros días. Después de haberle hecho a él aquel "regalo" en la mañana, notó que Takeshi se veía demasiado callado, y no supo interpretarlo. Al ir a tomar una goma de borrar que había sobre la mesa, sus manos, torpes por los nervios, acabaron rozando la mano del jugador, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

-Perdón… -se disculpó ella rápidamente, mirándolo con aprensión. Cualquier cosa la hacía sentir miedo a estropear el poco avance con él.

Takeshi no contestó. La miró un momento, completamente rojo, y al tiempo que desviaba la mirada a un lado del mural, movió los dedos despacio, rozando intencionadamente la mano de Becky, que en aquel momento sintió que su corazón se detenía. Tímidamente el chico giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada gris claro de la irlandesa. Y en aquel instante el mundo se detuvo por un momento para los dos. Con sus manos sobre la mesa, tocándose apenas con los dedos, los dos sintieron de nuevo aquella emoción desbordante que otras veces antes habían sentido juntos, y que extrañaban en igual medida.

La aparición repentina de Kimura, preguntando si su dragón estaba bonito, hizo que la pareja reaccionase apartando las manos con rapidez. Después de responder a su compañero, más por hacer que se vaya que por verdadero interés, los dos continuaron con su tarea, completamente rojos y nerviosos.

Después de aquello fue inevitable que ambos volviesen a ilusionarse. Cada día después de clase se sentaban uno frente a otro para continuar con los murales. Mientras en la distancia Ayumi los observaba esperanzada, ellos compartían ese tiempo juntos, saltando de los tímidos silencios a conversaciones que de a poco se habían hecho menos incómodas. Se extrañaban demasiado, y ninguno de los dos podía negarlo. Takeshi disfrutó de nuevo de las pequeñas historias que Becky siempre tenía; mientras que ella disfrutó de la atención que él siempre le reservaba.

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana? -preguntó Becky uno de aquellos días mientras pintaban decorados, rompiendo un silencio.

-No lo sé… ¿Y tú? -la miró Takeshi sintiendo una tonta punzadita de ilusión al oír la pregunta.

-Iré a visitar a mis padres -respondió ella con tranquilidad, sin notar la expresión de decepción que Takeshi ponía, ya que, absurdamente, creyó que la pregunta de la chica vendría seguida de alguna invitación.

-Ya veo… -murmuró él clavando la mirada en el dibujo que pintaba.

-Mi hermana Gaela regresará de Okinawa, así que nos reuniremos en casa de mis padres -continuó Becky completamente desubicada, mojando su pincel en el vaso de agua que allí había.

-Debes tener muchas ganas de ver a tu hermana -comentó Takeshi en un esfuerzo por no dejar ver su decepción y seguir con la charla.

-Sí. Extraño mucho a mi _onee-chan_ -sonrió con nostalgia la chica- Además, estoy un poco nerviosa, porque hablaremos de mis planes para la universidad -añadió ella con entusiasmo, haciendo que el jugador se tensara en su asiento.

-¿Nerviosa por qué? Eres la mejor del nivel-

-Lo sé, no es por eso. Es que llevo toda mi vida diciendo que entraré en la Universidad Tokio, y hacer planes ahora hace que finalmente sea algo real-

-Ya… -

Durante un rato, Becky continuó hablando acerca de su próxima visita a sus padres y de lo mucho que la emocionaba estar tan cerca de alcanzar el objetivo que tenía marcado desde pequeña: seguir los pasos de sus hermanas mayores hacia la mejor universidad de Japón. Todo ese tiempo Takeshi la escuchó en completo silencio, sintiendo que con cada palabra su corazón se deshacía un poquito más. De repente se sintió un tonto. Se había emocionado hasta el punto de creer que realmente podía arreglar las cosas con Becky; y en realidad podía. Sin embargo, al oírla hablar con aquel entusiasmo, se dio cuenta de que pese a todo, sus caminos seguirían tomando caminos distintos. Él quería jugar al fútbol y ella aspiraba a ser alguien importante, y eso jamás cambiaría. Aferrarse el uno al otro resultaba no sólo absurdo, sino además egoísta.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Takeshi se levantó y recogió sus cosas en completo silencio, bajo la mirada preocupada de Becky, que de repente no entendía el cambio de actitud del chico.

-Pásalo bien con tu familia -murmuró él con tono apagado, mirándola con cariño.

-Gracias -respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… -él se acomodó su bolsa en el hombro para marcharse.

-Oye, Takeshi-

-¿Sí? -se giró él.

-Te veré el lunes en el festival, ¿verdad? -se atrevió a preguntar Becky, viéndolo con inseguridad.

-Claro… -asintió él poco convencido.

-Bien- sonrió ella- Entonces te veo el lunes-

-Hasta el lunes-

Sin decir nada más, Takeshi se giró y caminó entre las mesas hasta salir del aula, mientras Becky lo seguía con la mirada, sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago; como si mil mariposas que habían estado dormidas durante semanas hubiesen vuelto a la vida.

Al día siguiente, sábado, muchos estudiantes de internado salían del colegio para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias o pasear con los amigos.

Becky no había dormido demasiado, pero aun así se despertó temprano. Siendo responsable y meticulosa como era, la irlandesa se había quedado hasta tarde acabando tareas la noche antes, para así poder pasar el fin de semana más relajada. Hablar con su familia de la universidad resultaba emocionante, no sólo porque esperaba que al saber sus calificaciones se sintieran orgullosos de ella -algo a lo que aspiró desde niña-, sino porque además aquello hacía mucho más tangible el que ella siempre consideró su sueño. Además, en algún rinconcito de sí misma, el acercamiento con Takeshi se añadía a su entusiasmo.

Contenta, Becky se vistió con un bonito vestido y salió del colegio camino a la estación de trenes más cercana. Después de un par de transbordos, llegó a la estación de Chiyoda. Bajó del tren y aún tuvo que caminar varias cuadras y tomar un autobús hasta llegar a una zona residencial de bonitas casas con jardín. Entró en una de ellas cerrando a su espalda una pequeña verja metálica, y abrió la puerta con las llaves que llevaba en su pequeño bolso oscuro.

-_Tadaima_ -saludó con voz animada.

-_Okaeri_ -oyó decir a alguien en una habitación contigua a la entrada.

Becky se quitó los zapatos, los dejó perfectamente colocados en el recibidor y pasó a la cocina, donde una mujer de unos 32 años, con el pelo negro recogido en un estirado moño y elegantemente vestida, se anudaba un delantal.

-Buenos días, _onee-san_ -dijo la chica sonriendo y acercándose a Enora, la más mayor de sus dos hermanas.

-Llegas pronto -respondió la otra sin girarse.

-Me levanté temprano -aclaró Becky- ¿Dónde están todos?-

-Fueron a recoger a Gaela al aeropuerto -contestó la mayor sacando algunas verduras del refrigerador.

-¿Todos?-

-Ajá -

Becky observó un momento la forma ordenada y meticulosa en la que su hermana mayor colocaba todas las verduras sobre la encimera de la cocina, para luego organizar los utensilios que necesitaría para cortarlas. Ella también solía ser así de ordenada, por lo que pensó que seguramente su hermana se sentiría orgullosa de ella por eso.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? -preguntó animada la menor de las hermanas.

-No. Mejor estate quietecita. No sabes cocinar apenas y no quiero tener que tirar las verduras -respondió secamente Enora mientras colocaba un pimiento sobre la tabla de madera, ignorando el gesto de decepción que su respuesta provocó en su hermana pequeña.

Con un suspiro, Becky fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que había cerca de la mesa, frente a la ventana con vistas al jardín.

-¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en el colegio? -preguntó la mayor luego de un largo silencio, sacando una cazuela de uno de los armarios.

-Muy bien -sonrió la más joven- Hicimos otros dos exámenes esta semana y saqué la nota máxima-

-Eso es bueno-

-También estoy organizando el festival escolar-

-¿Para qué? -la miró extrañada su hermana.

-Bueno… es mi último año y quería participar -se le ocurrió responder a Becky, sabiendo que si decía su verdadera razón su hermana mayor le regañaría.

-Si querías jugar a la adolescente, era mejor que perdieses el tiempo en tu primer año -replicó con rudeza Enora encendiendo el fogón.

-… -Becky agachó la cabeza decepcionada. Oír algo bueno hacia ella por parte de Enora parecía algo que jamás se daría.

-Papá y mamá te están pagando un colegio caro para que aproveches el tiempo en cosas importantes, Rebecca-

-Lo sé-

-¿Crees que hacer murales te hará entrar en la mejor universidad de Japón?-

-Sé que no, pero sí me dijeron que tienen en cuenta las actividades realizadas en los clubes-

-Pero no en los festivales -la miró Enora, haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar para su hermana la paciencia que no tenía- Mira, sé que apenas tienes dieciocho años y que seguramente escucharás a otras compañeras hablar de novios, festivales, ropa y cosas tontas como esas, pero si quieres aspirar a algo importante debes mantenerte al margen de eso. ¿Entiendes?-

-Entiendo-

-Entonces por favor céntrate, Rebecca-

Becky asintió levemente y se quedó en silencio, observando con atención a su hermana. Desde pequeña había visto en Enora un modelo a seguir. Era catorce años mayor que ella, y al ver el orgullo con el que sus padres hablaban de su hermana, se había estado esforzando en seguir sus pasos, empeñada en hacer que un día también pudiesen enorgullecerse así de ella. Siempre había pensado que Enora era una mujer segura, confiada y exitosa, por lo que asumió desde niña que cualquier cosa que ella dijese debía ser tomada en cuenta. Sin embargo en aquel último año había encontrado algo en lo que Enora y ella tenían pensamientos opuestos, y eso la confundía. Mientras que su hermana mayor mantenía que los sentimientos hacían débiles a las mujeres -de hecho su matrimonio con un cirujano importante no era más que un acuerdo porque no creía en el amor-, Becky había descubierto que desde que conoció a Takeshi y empezó a tener sentimientos por él, se había sentido valiente muchas veces. Incluso en aquel momento, sabiendo que debía pensar sólo en sus estudios, le gustaba sentir ese pellizco de emoción en el estómago al pensar en él. Era raro. Necesitaba la aprobación de todos, pero de un tiempo a esa parte también buscaba la aprobación de Takeshi.

\- Ya llegaron -anunció Enora al oír la puerta- Ve a saludar -señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía.

-Voy -asintió Becky poniéndose de pie.

Contenta, la chica de ojos grises salió al pasillo para saludar a sus padres, de unos sesenta años, que recién dejaban sus cosas en la entrada para entrar a la casa. Luego miró detrás de ellos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hermana mediana, Gaela, de pelo castaño y piel tostada por las suaves brisas veraniegas de Okinawa.

-Hola, _chibi_ -saludó la más mayor abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa.

-Ya no soy "_chib_i"- fingió ofenderse Becky, yendo a abrazarla con fuerza. De sus dos hermanas, Gaela siempre fue mucho más cercana a ella. A pesar de sus once años de diferencia, siempre la escuchó y entendió mucho mejor que Enora, por lo que el cariño de la irlandesa por su hermana mediana era más que evidente.

-Has crecido mucho en todo este año- dijo Gaela alejando a su hermana para mirarla.

-Sólo en tamaño- comentó con franqueza Enora, asomándose para saludar.

A esa misma hora, en el colegio, Takeshi recién bajaba de su habitación después de haberse dado una ducha luego del gimnasio. Como tenía ganas de estar solo, se fue al jardín principal, donde había algunos bancos de piedra dispuestos entre los cerezos, que ahora aparecían casi desnudos por lo entrado del otoño. De repente, estando allí, el jugador recordó cuántas veces se había sentado en ese mismo lugar junto a Becky, Ayumi y Paola para repasar lecciones o simplemente pasar el rato. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar las ocurrencias de la Wakabayashi, o cómo molestaba a Becky llamándola "monja", o cómo Ayumi trataba de poner paz en todas las guerras con una paciencia infinita. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en apenas unos meses, y quizás ya nunca más serían como antes.

Takeshi miró su reloj y vio que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. A esas horas Becky ya debería andar en su casa, sentada junto a sus padres y marcando en el calendario las fechas de sus ansiados exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio. Podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa de la irlandesa llena de orgullo, y ese gesto arrogante que, aunque otros no entendiesen, a él incluso se le hacía tierno.

Con un pequeño suspiro, el mediocampista del Toho miró al cielo con tristeza. Sus sentimientos, que habían sido un desastre durante tanto tiempo, de repente parecían estar claros. Cuando el día antes vio la expresión de Becky hablar sobre cumplir su sueño de entrar en la mejor universidad de Japón, lo había entendido todo. La sensación que sintió al verla sonreír abrió sus ojos de golpe, y supo que seguramente a eso se referían todos cuando decían que querer a alguien suponía a veces dejarlo ir sin más. Eso era. "La palabra de cuatro letras". Quería a Becky de verdad, y la quería tanto, que entendió que la mejor forma de demostrárselo a ella sería hacerse a un lado y verla volar tan alto como quisiera.

-Adiós, Becky-chan… -susurró con ojos empañados, sintiendo cómo le dolía el corazón. No sería fácil para él poder olvidarla, pero debía intentarlo. Lo haría por ella.

En su casa, Becky y sus hermanas recién terminaban de fregar los platos después del almuerzo en familia al que se había unido también su cuñado, quien por cierto no era muy del agrado de la más joven. Aprovechando que aún hacía buen tiempo, la señora Onkawa preparó un té y lo llevó al porche de la casa, donde toda la familia se había sentado alrededor de una gran mesa de madera colocada a la sombra de un toldo.

-_Nee-chan_, ¿vendrás para mi graduación? -preguntó Becky en medio de la conversación mirando a su hermana mediana, que se sentaba justo a su lado.

-No creo que pueda, _chib_i -respondió la chica con pena al ver la cara de decepción de su hermana pequeña- Pero te llamaré antes de la ceremonia -sonrió.

-Está bien -asintió Becky con una leve sonrisa de resignación.

-No me puedo creer que mi hija menor ya se vaya a graduar -suspiró con nostalgia el padre mientras se servía algo de té- Parece que fue ayer cuando nos volvía locos a todos correteando y preguntando-

-Se hizo mayor sin que nos demos cuenta -añadió la madre mirando con cariño a su hija pequeña, que sonrió con timidez.

-¿Ya decidiste a qué universidad irás?- preguntó el esposo de Enora con seriedad, tomando un sorbo de té.

-Claro. A la de Tokio -respondió con arrogancia la de ojos grises.

-¿Y cuál es tu segunda opción? -quiso saber Gaela.

-Ninguna -sonrió Becky con seguridad- Voy a ir a la Universidad de Tokio igual que ustedes-

-Pero Becky, no puedes dejarlo todo en una sola opción… -

-Claro que puedo. No tengo dudas de que aprobaré esos exámenes -continuó la más pequeña sin dejar su gesto arrogante, mientras el resto intercambiaba miradas de preocupación.

-No dudo que apruebes, pero igual deberías tener más opciones… - insistió su hermana con tono suave.

-No quiero otra opción -negó Becky con la cabeza- Tiene que ser la Universidad de Tokio-

-Mira que es terca… -suspiró Gaela rodando los ojos.

-¿Y a qué departamento te unirás? -preguntó su cuñado, más por iniciar una charla en la que poder presumir que por verdadero interés.

-¿Departamento? -lo miró Becky sin entender.

-Se refiere a la carrera -aclaró Enora con poca paciencia- ¿Qué carrera elegiste?-

-Bueno, aún no elegí ninguna…-

-¿Y a qué estás esperando?-

-Después de la graduación es interesante hacer cursos relacionados con la carrera que hayas elegido -continuó hablando Hiroshi, hecho el resabido- Yo me uní a unos cursillos de biología que me fueron muy útiles en medicina-

-Yo también hice esos cursos preparatorios -asintió Enora con orgullo.

-Y yo -se unió Gaela- Aún recuerdo cómo de cansado fue no tener vacaciones…-

-Pero es la mejor forma de estar bien preparados -continuó el hombre, mientras Becky los miraba a todos con confusión.

Durante un rato que a Becky le pareció eterno, la conversación giró en torno a carreras, estudios, notas medias y calificaciones, mientras ella empezaba a sentirse más y más pequeña. Desde que tenía apenas 5 años había soñado con ser una chica tan perfecta como su hermana mayor, así que tomó la determinación de seguir sus pasos hasta la mejor universidad de todo Japón; pero ahora que llegaba el momento se encontraba con que había puesto tanta atención en igualar los logros de Enora, que jamás se detuvo a pensar qué tipo de estudios quería realizar o qué tipo de futuro quería tener, porque estuvo más centrada en hacer lo que en cada momento se esperaba que ella hiciese.

Ya por la noche, Ayumi estaba sola en su dormitorio viendo una película mientras se pintaba las uñas tratando de entretenerse, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio entrar a Becky, que soltó sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

-¿No dormías hoy en casa? -preguntó Ayumi extrañada de ver allí a su amiga.

-No me apetecía -respondió con desánimo la de ojos grises dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Pasó algo? -la miró su amiga preocupada, agarrando el mando a distancia y bajando el volumen de la televisión.

-¿Qué harás tú cuando nos grademos? -inquirió Becky luego de un largo silencio mirando el techo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A tus estudios…-

-¿Yo? Iré a Kobe -respondió Ayumi sonriendo.

-¿Kobe? -la miró sorprendida la de ojos grises- ¿Por qué Kobe?-

-Porque la universidad de Kobe tiene uno de los mejores departamentos de psicología -mintió la chica de pelo castaño, tragándose una sonrisita de emoción al pensar en el verdadero motivo por el que había tomado aquella decisión.

-Psicología, ¿eh? -suspiró Becky regresando la vista al techo.

-Ajá. Quiero ser psicóloga y ayudar a otros a ser más felices- dijo contenta su amiga dejando su tarrito de esmalte de uñas en la mesita de noche.

-¿Cuándo decidiste que querías ser psicóloga? -preguntó la irlandesa notando que el vacío en su estómago se hacía mayor aún antes de tener la respuesta.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros Ayumi- Creo que siempre me gustó. Desde pequeña me gustaba observar cómo actúa la gente y hablar. Y muchas personas me dijeron que sería buena en eso -explicó con tranquilidad, notando al girarse que su amiga estaba llorando en silencio- Becky…- dijo levantándose de golpe y yendo a sentarse junto a la otra chica- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Soy una estúpida… -murmuró la de ojos grises cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo eres –

-Sí que lo soy, Ayumi … -sollozó Becky- Hoy en casa me di cuenta de que he sido una estúpida toda mi vida… -

-No digas eso…-

-He estado estudiando mucho y dejando de hacer un montón de cosas porque quería entrar en la Universidad de Tokio como mis hermanas mayores -continuó la irlandesa limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos- Realmente pensé que era eso lo que quería, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que realmente no sé lo que quiero. He mirado a todos por encima del hombro pensando que tenía grandes metas, y hoy me di cuenta de ni siquiera sabe qué carrera elegiré porque no me paré nunca a pensarlo. Ni siquiera sé en qué soy buena-

-Eres buena en muchas cosas, Becky. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que elijas-

-No todo. Me dan angustia los hospitales, así que no podría ser médico como Enora. Y me da asco tocar pescado, así que tampoco podría estudiar biología marina como Gaela-

-Pero hay muchas otras cosas que sí podrías hacer -habló Ayumi con paciencia- Mira, creo que estás cansada y confundida. Últimamente has estado muy estresada-

-Cómo pude decirle las cosas que le dije… -suspiró la de ojos grises dejando de nuevo caer sus lágrimas- Cómo pude burlarme de Takeshi por soñar con jugar en grandes equipos, si yo misma no sé lo que de verdad significa tener un sueño propio-

-No pienses en eso ahora -trató de consolarla Ayumi inclinándose para abrazar a su amiga.

Durante un rato Becky lloró junto a su amiga, hasta que finalmente el cansancio acumulado de tantos días la hizo quedarse profundamente dormida. Ayumi se puso de pie, con cuidado de no despertar a la otra chica.

-Sé que duele… pero finalmente entendiste que tienes que elegir por ti misma -murmuró mirando con cariño a su mejor amiga y arropándola antes de ir ella también a dormir.

El lunes amaneció con el ajetreo propio de un día de festival escolar. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar a sus clases antes del horario oficial para acabar de decorar las clases, así que el ir y venir de jóvenes de un lado a otro del colegio era constante.

Como organizadora, Becky tenía que hacerse responsable de que todo estuviese listo en su aula, de modo que se levantó bastante temprano. La cabeza le dolía y al mirarse al espejo notó que sus ojos estaban algo irritados. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma. No podía creer que hubiese estado toda su vida siguiendo un sueño que ni siquiera era suyo. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora. Aunque su hermana mayor pensara que había estado perdiendo su tiempo en organizar aquel festival, Becky no sentía lo mismo. Sí era cierto que le daban igual aquel tipo de actividades, pero su motivación había sido una muy distinta a la que todos imaginaban. Su motivación tenía nombre y apellido, y verlo era la única cosa que podía hacerla sonreír aquel día.

Mientras Ayumi iba con Matías a buscar algunas cosas para la decoración del aula, Becky se dedicó a colgar algunos farolillos de papel que sus compañeros habían realizado. Subida a una silla, la irlandesa no dejó de mirar hacia la puerta con impaciencia esperando ver entrar a Takeshi. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y volver a hablar con él. Sabía que aun sin saber lo frustrada que estaba, el chico la haría sentir mejor con apenas dos palabras.

Ayumi regresó junto a Matías, y con ellos fueron entrando el resto de los alumnos de la clase para ultimar los detalles. En apenas un rato ya habían llegado todos; todos excepto Takeshi.

Durante la presentación del festival en el salón principal, Becky no dejó de buscar al mediocampista entre los estudiantes, pero no lo encontró. Tampoco dejó de esperarlo cuando su aula abrió las puertas para comenzar las actividades que ella misma había organizado, y que de repente le daban igual. Pero Takeshi tampoco llegó.

-¿Has visto a Takeshi por alguna parte? -se atrevió a preguntarle a Ayumi.

-No… -respondió su amiga con tristeza.

Al cabo de dos horas de iniciado el festival, Becky entendió que Takeshi no acudiría. Él dijo que iría, pero era obvio que no lo haría.

Decepcionada, la irlandesa se sentó a un lado, apartada del resto de estudiantes que disfrutaban de las actividades despreocupadamente. No entendía nada. Después de un rato, sintió ganas de llorar, así que como no quería que nadie la viese triste o apagada, la chica de ojos grises decidió ir a esconderse a la biblioteca, como hacía siempre. Se escabulló de la clase sin que nadie la viese y bajó las escaleras, esquivando a varios grupos de animados estudiantes disfrazados, hasta llegar a la planta principal. Entonces se detuvo. Miró hacia el exterior y al fondo, tras algunos árboles sin hojas, vio el enrejado que daba acceso a la cancha de fútbol. Enseguida pensó en Takeshi. Y como si un hilo invisible jalara de ella, Becky desvió su camino y se dirigió con decisión hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

En la cancha, Takeshi daba patadas a un balón haciéndolo chocar contra una pared. Sabía que todo el colegio estaba de fiesta, pero él necesitaba estar solo. Había intentado acudir a ayudar a su clase por la mañana, pero de repente sintió que si se volvía a sentar con Becky una vez más, su decisión de dejarla volar sola le resultaría más complicada; por eso prefirió apartarse sin más.

De repente, el chirrido de la verja de acceso lo sobresaltó. Takeshi se giró, esperando ver a alguno de sus amigos preguntando por qué no subía, sin embargo no era ninguno de ellos. Al ver a unos pasos la figura de Becky, sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

* * *

-_Okaeri_ es la forma en que saludan los japoneses al llegar a casa.

-_Tadaima_ es la forma en que los japoneses dan la bienvenida al llegar a casa.

-_Chibi_ signfica "enano/a", y es la forma cariñosa en que Gaela llama a Becky desde pequeña.

-_Onee-chan_ es la forma cariñosa de referirse a una hermana mayor.

-_Onee-san_ es una forma más respetuosa de referirse a una hermana mayor.

Como siempre, gracias a Irina Caidezo por seguir mi historia y dejarme reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Paola Wakabayashi y Matías Dugatkin es un personaje propiedad de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Gracias por leer! Ya estamos llegando al final ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al llegar a la verja de acceso a la cancha, Becky se detuvo un momento. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo allí exactamente. Ni siquiera sabía qué le diría al chico si lo encontraba, pero por una vez le dio igual no llevar un discurso preparado. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba que él la mirase como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y que volviese a hacerla sentir capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Tomó aire, agarró la puerta metálica y la abrió con decisión, entrando. A unos metros, Takeshi se giró, mirándola extrañado mientras detenía un balón con el pie. Al verlo, Becky sintió por un momento como si un montón de mariposas echasen a volar dentro de su estómago.

-¿Por qué no subiste? -preguntó la chica con la poca voz que le salió debido a los nervios.

-No tenía ganas- inventó Takeshi desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

-Todos están arriba menos tú-

-Lo sé. Lo siento-

-Creí que vendrías a ayudar. Me lo dijiste…-

-Sé que lo dije -asintió él con incomodidad dando una patada al balón- No es que haya querido fastidiarte el festival, es sólo que no tenía ganas de estar con gente hoy. Lo siento de verdad-

-¿A quién le importa ese tonto festival?- replicó Becky desviando levemente la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Takeshi la miró con extrañeza -¿No has venido a reclamarme como organizadora?-

-No- contestó con firmeza la chica, mirándolo- Yo… no vengo como organizadora. Vengo como la chica que te esperó por más de dos horas allí arriba y a la que dejaste plantada-

-No sabía que me estabas esperando…- murmuró el muchacho sorprendido por la respuesta de ella.

-Claro que te esperaba, Takeshi. Siempre te espero, ¿sabes? Puede que no haya sido muy obvia, pero siempre te espero-

-No siempre, pero ya no importa - agachó la mirada Takeshi.

-¿Hice algo mal?- quiso saber la irlandesa tras un corto silencio dando un paso adelante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la miró él sin entender.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo y por eso decidiste no subir?-

-No. No es eso…- contestó el chico con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque no lo entiendo, Takeshi. No te entiendo…-

-Simplemente no subí- se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijiste que irías-

-Lo sé, pero tampoco pensé que me ibas a estar esperando-

-No sabes cuánto necesitaba verte hoy- se sinceró Becky tras varios segundos callada, mirándose las manos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería verte. Necesitaba verte y volver a hablar contigo como estos días-

-Yo… no sabía…- respondió el mediocampista viéndola desconcertado.

-Ya no sé qué más hacer, Takeshi-continuó la irlandesa sintiendo que un nudo le apretaba la garganta- Quiero acercarme a ti, pero te apartas todo el tiempo. Pensaba que todo iba mejor y me dejaste plantada. Ya sé que metí la pata, pero no sé cómo hacer para que me perdones…-

-Ya te he perdonado -dijo él con suavidad- Te perdoné, Becky. Así que deja de preocuparte por mí, y sigue con tu vida tal y como habías planeado-

-¿Cómo me vas a pedir que haga eso, si ahora mismo tú eres lo único que me importa de verdad?-

-Eso no es cierto. Sólo estás dolida-

-No es sólo eso. Yo… te echo de menos- admitió Becky sonrojada mientras se estrujaba las manos con ansiedad.

-No digas eso- pidió él apartándole la mirada con incomodidad.

-Te echo de menos, Takeshi- repitió ella armándose de valor, dando un par de pasos más hacia el chico.

-No digas eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no-

-No sabes cuánto siento haber estropeado las cosas-

-No estropeaste nada. Te perdoné, ya te lo dije -la miró con tristeza- Algún día nos íbamos a separar, ¿no?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque es así. Tú misma lo dijiste muchas veces, y tenías razón. Nuestros caminos se iban a separar en algún momento. Se separan ahora-

-¿Y si no?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Y si yo estaba equivocada?-

-Je, tú nunca te equivocas- contestó él con una sonrisa apagada.

-Sí que lo hago, Takeshi. Me equivoqué contigo muchas veces-

-Ya te dije que no importa-

-Sí importa -replicó la chica con decisión, notando que sus ojos se empañaban- Yo… sé que piensas que tú no significas nada para mí, y no puedo culparte, porque pocas veces te he demostrado lo que siento. Sé que no he sido cariñosa contigo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca te dije lo que sentía por ti, y lo lamento más de lo que puedas imaginar…-

-Becky, no sigas. Por favor…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no quiero oírlo. Ya no-

-¿Por qué ya es tarde?-

-No. Porque ya decidí que te dejaría ir -contestó el japonés mirándola con ojos brillantes, sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba.

-¿Qué?- lo miró ella con decepción.

-Decidí que te dejaría ir. Por eso no subí hoy - confesó él agachando la cabeza- Porque no quiero arreglar nada-

-No digas eso- pidió la irlandesa dejando caer sus lágrimas- Me respondiste al saludo, y te sentaste a trabajar conmigo. Incluso me rozaste la mano, Takeshi…-

-Lo sé. Y lo hice porque me nació- admitió él sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba el verla llorar- Pero el otro día, cuando te vi tan feliz por poder ir a la universidad, pensé que te merecías ser así de feliz todos los días de tu vida. Quiero que seas feliz, Becky. Y si tengo que dejarte ir, entonces eso haré-

-¿Y crees que así seré feliz?-

-Sé que sí. Te graduarás con honores en el Toho y entrarás en la mejor universidad del país. Serás alguien importante a quien muchos admiren, porque lo mereces, Becky. Sé cuánto te esfuerzas y cuánto soñaste con eso. Y quién sabe, quizás un día podamos volver a vernos, y entonces, cuando te vea sonreír me sentiré orgulloso de estar diciéndote esto hoy. Quiero que seas feliz-

-Entonces no me dejes ir -musitó ella después de un breve silencio, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Eh?-

-No me dejes ir, Takeshi. Por favor-

-Yo…-

-Si pudieses entender cuánto has cambiado mi vida… La cambiaste tanto, que siento que ya nada puede volver a ser como era antes. Y si soy honesta, tampoco quiero que lo sea, porque no cambiaría los catorce años que viví sola por el único año que compartí contigo-

-Becky, no llores- la miró él compungido, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Yo no salí contigo porque no supiera cómo rechazarte, ni acepté ser tu novia por lástima como tú piensas; porque para cuando te atreviste a pedírmelo, tú ya eras "mi persona favorita"-continuó hablando la chica mientras apretaba los puños con nerviosismo- No imaginas cuántas cosas me hiciste sentir con sólo mirarme, porque nadie antes me miró como tú lo haces. Nadie, Takeshi. Ni siquiera mi familia me mira como tú me miras. Me gusta la forma en que me sonríes y cómo me saludas por las mañanas. Me gusta cómo me escuchas, porque da igual lo que yo diga, tú siempre me prestas toda tu atención como si nadie más existiera. Me gusta cómo haces que las cosas malas parezcan pequeñas. Cómo haces que me sienta valiente sin serlo, o cómo el corazón se me acelera si tú estás cerca. Me gusta cuando me hablas con cariño y me tienes paciencia, porque sé que no soy fácil; todos me lo dicen. Me gustan tus besos en la cara, tus preguntas ingenuas, y hasta tus metidas de pata; porque puedes ser el más grande de los bocazas, pero me gustas así, tal cual eres, incluyendo hasta el peor de tus defectos. Durante este tiempo te extrañé como no imaginas; y me dolió tanto pensar en perderte, que me di cuenta que ni el más brillante de los futuros merece la pena si tú no estás a mi lado. Si no puedo compartir algo contigo, ya no parece tan emocionante. No puedo ser feliz si no estás, ¿entiendes?-

-Becky…- balbuceó apenas el chico, sorprendido por la inesperada confesión.

-Yo… Te llamé tonto muchas veces, Takeshi, pero la única tonta aquí soy yo, que intenté controlar tanto mis sentimientos, que acabé por hacerte creer que no los merecías. Soy yo quien no te merece. Soy yo la que te hizo de menos y la que te cansó con reclamos y protestas. He sido una tonta toda mi vida, porque recién me di cuenta que me pasé años creyendo que sabía lo que quería y estaba equivocada. No sé lo que haré después de la graduación. No sé en qué soy buena o qué me gustaría hacer con mi vida, porque jamás pensé por mí misma. Sólo estoy segura de una cosa ahora mismo, Takeshi, y es que quiero que tú sigas estando a mi lado como siempre estuviste. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, porque te decepcioné y te hice daño, pero por favor… estoy aquí, parada delante de ti como nunca estuve frente a nadie, dejando de lado toda la dignidad de la que presumo, porque si alguien merece que lo haga ese eres tú. Así que, si aún no es demasiado tarde… si todavía no me borraste del todo de tu hipotálamo ni me reemplazaste por alguna pechugona con voz de rata, te pido por favor que no me dejes ir, y que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto me importas, y cuánto te quiero…-

Takeshi se quedó en silencio, con los ojos clavados en la chica y sintiendo que por un momento su respiración se había detenido. Becky esperó varios segundos hasta que finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo. Por primera vez en toda su vida había sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos a alguien más. Había desnudado su corazón como nunca antes, y aquello la hizo sentir infinitamente pequeña, y a la vez aliviada.

-Tú… ¿qué dijiste?- musitó el chico con apenas un hilo de voz, dando un paso más hacia ella.

-Dije muchas cosas…-

-Lo último. ¿Qué dijiste lo último?-

-Que me importas…-

-No eso. Después de eso- insistió él acercándose un paso más.

-Que te quiero- respondió Becky sonrojada, notando latir con fuerza su corazón.

Takeshi contuvo el aire al oírla. De repente sintió una sensación extraña y cálida en su pecho, y su mente se quedó en blanco. Levantó la mirada, y sin que Becky lo esperase, recorrió el poco espacio que lo separaba de ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Perdóname- susurró sin soltarla. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse- Perdóname por no haberte puesto las cosas más fáciles y por hacerte pensar que podía dejarte atrás, porque en realidad no puedo. Ni quiero…-

-Takeshi…-sonrió la chica entre lágrimas mientras correspondía tímidamente al abrazo.

-No sé de qué chica con voz de rata hablas, pero te aseguro que no hay nadie que pueda ocupar tu lugar- dijo el mediocampista apartándose un poco para mirarla a la los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera Satou?-

-Mucho menos Satou- aseguró él con una pequeña sonrisa- Ninguna otra me miraría como tú me miras, ni me sonreiría sólo a mí. Y nadie más que tú me haría querer ser la mejor versión de mí mismo todo el tiempo. Te he echado de menos, Becky-

-¿De verdad?- lo miró ella clavando las uñas en la ropa de él.

-De verdad- asintió.

-¿A pesar de lo mal que te he tratado?-

-Los dos nos hemos hecho daño-

-Pero yo soy…-

-Mírame- pidió él levantando el rostro de la chica con suavidad- Eres como me gusta que seas. Me gustas así, Becky. No me habrías gustado si hubieses sido distinta. Me gustan tus reclamos y tus protestas, tanto como tus sonrisas y tus conversaciones de lo que sea. Porque puedes ignorarme como nadie, y a la vez sorprenderme con todas esas cosas que acabas de decirme-

-Yo… en estos días me di cuenta de que cuando me siento feliz de verdad es cuando estoy contigo, Takeshi- admitió la irlandesa sonrojada.

-Yo me siento igual-

-Entonces, ¿crees que podemos volver a intentarlo?-

-Claro que podemos- asintió él viéndola con cariño, y ella sonrió.

-Enséñame si no sé cómo ser la pareja que esperas-

-Aprenderemos los dos- respondió el mediocampista con paciencia, limpiando con los dedos las lágrimas que aún quedaban en el rostro de la irlandesa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Becky se dejó arrastrar por la emoción que sentía y alzó las manos, abrazando al jugador por el cuello.

-Me alegro de que podamos arreglarlo- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, apretando el abrazo.

-Yo también- susurró él, rodeándola por la cintura.

Tras varios segundos, Becky se separó levemente del chico. Sin soltarlo, lo miró a los ojos un momento y sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No había nadie en el mundo que la hiciese sentir así; como si nada más existiera. Lentamente, mientras notaba sus mejillas arder, la irlandesa se atrevió a ir más allá y se acercó despacio al jugador, besándolo en los labios con suavidad. Takeshi se sorprendió, tensándose en un primer momento, aunque no tardó en corresponderla. Aferrando las manos a la cintura de la chica, la acercó más a él, haciendo aquel beso más profundo. Y entonces ambos se sintieron como si estuviesen de nuevo en aquel salón en penumbras en Miyakojima y el tiempo se hubiese detenido. De repente las duras palabras que se habían dicho parecían menos hirientes, y las frías miradas que se lanzaron durante semanas se hicieron más cálidas. En aquel momento entendieron que no habían sido más que dos niños. Dos niños que apenas estaban aprendiendo a ser adultos, y a manejar sentimientos que se habían hecho más grandes de lo que esperaban. Habían sido un par de tontos al creer que podrían dejar atrás lo que hacía más de un año habían iniciado, porque aunque no lo habían entendido a tiempo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era eso de lo que muchos les habían hablado. "La palabra de cuatro letras".

-Debería subir…- murmuró Becky luego de varios minutos, separándose y desviando la vista, sonrojada.

-Sí- asintió él igualmente avergonzado. Nunca antes se habían atrevido a tener una muestra de afecto así dentro del colegio- Deben estar buscándote-

-¿A mí?- arqueó las cejas- Probablemente nadie se haya dado cuenta de que no estoy-

-Ayumi sí- corrigió el chico.

-Puede que ella sí, a no ser que ande con ese amigo tonto que se buscó- rodó los ojos la irlandesa. Takeshi sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo Becky girándose.

-¿Yo también tengo que subir?-

-Claro que sí- lo miró.

-Pero no quiero subir…-

-¿Y crees que yo sí? Me hice cargo de ese tonto festival escolar sólo por estar contigo, así que me lo debes- respondió la chica fingiendo indignación.

-Pero Becky…-

-No repliques y vámonos- ordenó ella tomando con decisión la mano del mediocampista y jalando de él. Takeshi suspiró, dejándose arrastrar mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios.

-Oye, Becky, espera- se detuvo él cuando ya entraban al edificio, haciendo que ella parase también.

-Qué- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Yo también te quiero- confesó tímidamente el chico acercándose al oído de la irlandesa. Luego se apartó, la miró y sonrió al ver la cara de ella, completamente roja y sorprendida.

-…- Becky entreabrió los labios con intención de responder, pero nada le salió.

Divertido, Takeshi se adelantó hacia las escaleras, mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada completamente cortada; aunque feliz como nunca.

Takeshi fue el primero en llegar al aula. Como era de esperar, el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes y hermosamente decorado. Muchos notaron la presencia del jugador del Toho, recibiéndolo con bromas y reclamos por no haber aparecido antes. Becky entró apenas un par de minutos después, aunque tal y cómo ella suponía, sólo Ayumi sonrió al verla.

-Lo encontraste- comentó la chica de pelo castaño acercándose a su amiga.

-El muy vago andaba en la cancha como si tal cosa- protestó la de ojos grises fingiendo indignación, esbozando a continuación una pequeña sonrisa que sólo Ayumi entendió.

-Me alegro, Becky- susurró la chica.

-Gracias, Ayumi- respondió la otra con sinceridad, yendo luego a regañar a Matías, que en lugar de ofrecer la comida que habían preparado para la actividad estaba dando buena cuenta de ella.

Después del festival escolar las clases volvieron a la normalidad. Becky agradeció volver a su rutina de estudios, ya que para ella había sido realmente difícil lidiar con la organización de un festival que nada le interesaba en realidad. Pero lo mejor de todo fue volver a compartir la mesa con Ayumi y Takeshi al día siguiente para desayunar. Los tres sintieron que de algún modo volvían a recuperar aquello que tenían y que tanto habían extrañado; al menos en parte, porque Paola aún faltaba. Aún así, aun sabiendo que no regresaría, dejaron cada día su silla vacía, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ocuparla.

En varias ocasiones los tres se cruzaron con Satou por los pasillos del colegio. La chica de cabello rojizo dedicó miradas nada amables a Becky, que a su vez se encargó todas las veces de hacer saber a la otra que había recuperado a Takeshi, por lo que muy tímidamente solía tomarlo de la mano; claro que él, desde su inocencia, ni siquiera habría pensado en que ella lo estaría celando.

Y precisamente fueron pequeños gestos como tomarse de la mano o hablarse entre sonrisas los que comenzaron a cambiar las cosas. Pese a que ambos parecían haber vuelto al punto en el que lo habían dejado, lo cierto es que las cosas habían empezado a ser sutilmente distintas. Si antes era Takeshi quien iba siempre al encuentro de Becky, ahora era ella quien a veces salía más temprano de la biblioteca para ir a esperarlo al salir de su entrenamiento. Si antes él era el único que regalaba chocolates a la chica por cada nota brillante, ahora también recibía un gesto semejante por su parte. Y todas esas veces, ya fuera a la salida de la cancha o dejando una nuez sobre su mesa, Becky recibió tal sonrisa por parte de Takeshi, que entendió que aquellos detalles realmente importaban.

Un domingo cualquiera de inicios de diciembre, Becky se había reunido con su familia para comer. Como no quería volver a enfrentar el asunto de qué carrera elegiría, la irlandesa había respondido escuetamente a las preguntas acerca de sus estudios, prefiriendo quedarse callada mientras todos comentaban de sus trabajos o de las últimas noticias de actualidad. En eso estaban, cuando repentinamente el tema giró hacia los planes que habría para Navidad. Usualmente la familia solía viajar a Irlanda en esas fechas. Todos guardaban sus vacaciones para Navidad, porque así podían ver al menos una vez al año a la familia materna, que aún vivía allí. Becky adoraba aquellos viajes desde niña. Siempre fue la favorita de su abuelo Neil -de origen irlandés y del que había heredado el color de sus ojos-, por lo que cada año la chica esperaba con ansias volar hasta Galway en Navidad. Sin embargo, aquel año se sentía diferente.

-Yo no iré- dijo de repente la menor de las hijas, interrumpiendo la conversación familiar. Varios ojos se clavaron sobre ella y un silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-¿Cómo que no irás?- la miró Enora frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero ir-

-Pero, ¿por qué? Te encanta ir- quiso saber su otra hermana, viéndola extrañada.

-Si es por los estudios no te preocupes, Rebecca, puedes estudiar allí- ofreció el padre con gesto comprensivo.

-No. No es eso-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

Becky observó el gesto de todos y dudó.

-Yo… quiero quedarme y pasar la navidad con Takeshi- confesó después de un breve silencio, roja hasta las orejas y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. De nuevo el silencio.

-¿Quién es Takeshi?- preguntó Gaela con curiosidad.

-Mi novio- admitió la hermana menor, aún más roja.

-¿Novio?-

-¿Desde cuándo tiene novio?- quiso saber Enora, mirando a su padre; aunque por la cara de estupefacción de este, supo que tampoco tenía ni idea.

-Jajaja, ¿es en serio?- la miró divertida Gaela- No me dijiste nada-

-¿No será que te confundiste porque un chico quiso ser tu amigo?- la miró Enora con preocupación.

-Claro que no, _onee-san_\- respondió Becky ofendida.

-Me resulta increíble que haya un chico capaz de fijarse en la pequeña Rebecca- opinó el cuñado sin filtros, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

-No te vas a quedar aquí- dijo el padre cuando finalmente logró soltar palabra.

-Pero papá…-

-Ni hablar. No pienso dejarte sola en Tokio, y menos aun sabiendo de esta novedad-

-Ya tiene dieciocho años- apoyó la madre, y Becky la miró agradecida.

-¿Y qué? Es muy pequeña para andar con chicos- replicó el hombre con incomodidad.

-Lo es. Además, Rebecca no sabe relacionarse con varones, podría pasarle algo- se unió Enora.

-Takeshi no me haría nada malo- defendió la de ojos grises.

Durante un buen rato el debate continuó. Mientras Enora y el padre se empeñaban en negar que aquello fuese una buena idea, la madre trató de conciliar, proponiendo a su hija menor alguna solución alternativa.

-Pero tiene que ser en Navidad. Es una fecha importante, por favor- suplicó Becky.

-¿Y si yo me quedo con ella?- intervino Gaela, que llevaba un buen rato callada.

-_Nee-chan…_\- la miró la más pequeña.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Enora mirando sorprendida a su hermana- Te encanta ir a Galway…-

-Lo sé, pero no me importa no ir- sonrió la mediana- Puedo quedarme con Rebeca y así ustedes viajarían tranquilos-

-No sé…- dudó el padre.

-Estarán bien- apoyó la madre sonriendo a su esposo.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente el padre- Pero asegúrate de que esté en casa antes de las seis- advirtió el padre mirando con seriedad a Gaela.

Becky fue a replicar, pero un suave gesto de su hermana por debajo de la mesa la hizo callar. Teniendo la aprobación de sus padres, ya era oficial. Pasaría su primera Navidad con Takeshi.

-Este año me quedaré en Japón- dijo la chica una tarde, mientras ella y Takeshi estudiaban en la biblioteca.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó él con inocencia.

-Sí- respondió ella con simpleza mirando su libro.

Takeshi la miró. Por un momento se le ocurrió proponerle hacer algo juntos ese día, pero sabiendo cómo era la chica, prefirió dejarlo.

-La Navidad en Japón es muy cursi, ¿verdad?- opinó Becky mirando de reojo a su novio.

-Sí, supongo- asintió el muchacho sin demasiado interés, subrayando su libro.

-Resulta ridículo que haya que pasarla en pareja. Al final las personas huecas y sin cerebro se acaban obsesionando por encontrar a quien sea antes de esa fecha. Y tampoco pasa nada si no estás con tu novio ese día. A fin de cuentas es un día cualquiera…-

-Por eso no pasa nada si te vas a visitar a tu familia, Becky- sonrió tímidamente el chico.

-¿No te dije que estaré contigo?- lo miró ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Te acabo de decir que me quedaré en Japón este año-

-Lo sé, pero no dijiste que estarías conmigo…-

-¿Y para qué me iba a quedar sino?- preguntó como si fuera obvio.

-Tú… ¿quieres estar conmigo en Navidad?- la miró Takeshi, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un saltito.

-Claro que sí- admitió ella sonrojada- Y ahora sigue estudiando- añadió clavando la mirada en su libro. Takeshi asintió, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que ella le dedicaba justo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

Aquella primera Navidad juntos no fue quizás la más romántica del mundo. No fueron a restaurantes de lujo ni pasearon por la calle agarrados de la mano, porque pese a todo, aún se sentían extraños con aquellas muestras de afecto en público. Pero sin duda aquel día fue especial para ambos. Poder pasar juntos una fecha tan señalada fue como dar seriedad a la relación que ambos tenían- Todavía eran dos niños, pero por ese rato, se sintieron como adultos.

Luego de las vacaciones de invierno todos regresaron de nuevo al colegio, y entonces comenzó para Takeshi una pequeña carrera contrarreloj. Debido a su convocatoria para la selección nacional sub-20, el chico debería hacer sus exámenes con antelación, ya que, con el permiso necesario por parte del colegio, se uniría a la concentración con el equipo casi un mes antes de la graduación oficial. Las tardes de estudio comenzaron a ser largas e intensas, aunque contar con la compañía de Becky y Ayumi hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles; al menos por parte de la segunda de las chicas, porque la irlandesa se tomó tan en serio los estudios de su novio que a ratos fue peor que la más estricta de las maestras.

Ya para finales del mes de enero, Takeshi tuvo que hacer su equipaje para trasladarse a la residencia de concentración de la selección sub-20, dejando atrás el que había sido su hogar durante los tres últimos años, y con él a la chica de la que definitivamente se había enamorado.

-Que te vaya muy bien, Takeshi- dijo Ayumi el día en que su amigo se marchaba, cuando los tres esperaban al taxi a la entrada del colegio.

-Muchas gracias, Ayumi-chan- sonrió agradecido el jugador.

-Nos veremos el día de la graduación, ¿no?-

-Claro. Aquí estaré-

Ayumi sonrió y miró a su amiga, que estaba a un lado, completamente en silencio. Deduciendo que debía estar peleando con sus propias emociones, la chica de pelo castaño decidió entrar en el colegio, dejando solos a los otros dos.

-Te voy a echar de menos- confesó Takeshi mirando a su novia con timidez.

-Yo también a ti- respondió ella con voz apagada.

-Te escribiré todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Y yo tendré que contestarte?-

-¿No quieres?- la miró él decepcionado.

-No es eso. Es que no se me da bien escribir mensajes- admitió la chica avergonzada.

-No es tan difícil- opinó él con optimismo- Puedes poner iconos si no sabes qué decir-

-Está bien. Lo intentaré- se animó ella.

-Ya está aquí el taxi- anunció Takeshi con un dejo de tristeza.

-Tienes que irte ya. No vayas a llegar tarde-

-Cuídate, Becky-

-Tú también, Takeshi-

-Nos veremos el día de la graduación, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí- sonrió- Come bien y da lo mejor de ti-

-Lo haré. Tú también da lo mejor en los exámenes-

-Lo haré-

-Adiós Becky-

-Adiós Takeshi-

El mediocampista dio un paso adelante y entregó su equipaje al taxista, que amablemente fue a meterlo dentro del maletero. Luego abrió la puerta, pero no subió. Dudó unos segundos y se giró de nuevo hacia su novia, que lo veía estrujándose las manos.

-Becky…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te quiero- murmuró Takeshi completamente rojo, dándole a ella un pequeño beso en la cara.

-Yo también a ti…- contestó ella igualmente sonrojada.

Luego de eso la chica vio cómo su novio subía al taxi para marcharse. Mientras veía cómo él se alejaba, sintió que su corazón se le encogía y entendió casi de golpe que así sería todo a partir de entonces. Realmente sus caminos se separaban, y estaría únicamente en manos de ambos saber mantener la historia que el Toho había visto nacer.

* * *

-Galway es una ciudad de Irlanda. Cuidad natal de Becky.

-En Japón, la Navidad es una fecha especial para pasar en pareja.

-_Onee-chan_ es la forma cariñosa de referirse a una hermana mayor.

-_Onee-san_ es una forma más respetuosa de referirse a una hermana mayor.

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Paola Wakabayashi y Matías Dugatkin es un personaje propiedad de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Mil gracias Irina Caicedo por seguir este fic y dejar siempre reviews. ¡Me gustan mucho tus opiniones! Realmente es irónico cómo el futuro de los dos se dio la vuelta, y acabó siendo Takeshi quien tenía las cosas claras.

¡Gracias por leer! Sólo queda un capítulo más... el capítulo especial :P


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA:** el capítulo contiene contenido considerado MA. Leerlo queda bajo responsabilidad del lector.

**Capítulo 9**

Durante los días que Takeshi estuvo entrenando con la selección, Becky estuvo dando lo mejor de sí misma para obtener las mejores notas en los exámenes. Todavía estaba insegura sobre qué estudios elegiría al terminar, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera graduarse con honores en el Toho. Además, el hecho de haber podido solucionar las cosas con Takeshi alivió en gran medida su estrés, facilitándole las cosas y haciéndola estar mucho más motivada. De algún modo, aunque no lo reconociese ni siquiera para sí misma, quería seguir provocando la admiración del mediocampista.

Cada noche, después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento y preparación para los partidos oficiales que jugaría, Takeshi se retiraba a su habitación con la emoción de poder hablar un rato con Becky. Como compartía la habitación con un compañero, llamarla se le hacía incómodo, de modo que usualmente -a excepción de algún día puntual-, utilizaba mensajes de texto. Tal y como le había reconocido, la irlandesa no era muy comunicativa por escrito, algo que ya el muchacho había podido intuir incluso antes de haberse visto separados. Mientras él le escribía mensajes más largos y llenos de iconos, ella respondía con frases cortas o monosílabos, tan lineales, que era casi imposible captar emoción alguna. En parte, al jugador le resultaba gracioso imaginar qué cara tendría ella mientras escribía o qué complicada reflexión había tenido que hacer hasta responder una o dos palabras, y es que si hablando ya medía lo que decía, escribiendo era realmente el colmo.

Una noche, mientras su compañero de habitación veía tranquilamente la televisión, Takeshi se echó en su cama para chatear con Becky, como solía hacer a diario. Tiernamente el chico le contó a su novia todo lo que había hecho durante el día, añadiendo iconos e incluso fotografías, mientras ella respondía con sus frases desubicadas y sus opiniones cruelmente sinceras.

-"Te echo de menos :)" -se le ocurrió escribir a él luego de un rato charlando.

-"Sólo han pasado diez días"-

-"Ya lo sé. Pero igualmente te echo de menos /"-

-"Tus amigos de la selección deben ser aburridos"-

-"No es por eso XD Es sólo que hablar por aquí no es igual que cuando hablamos en el colegio"-

-"Esto no es hablar, Takeshi. Es escribir"-

-"Bueno, como sea. Pero no es igual :)"-

-"No. No es igual"-envió ella- "Yo también me aburro más ahora"-añadió la chica en un segundo texto, haciendo que el mediocampista sonriese conmovido al sentir aquello como un "te extraño" malamente disimulado.

-"Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana tienes exámenes :)"-

-"Sí. Ya es tarde"-

-"Duerme bien, Becky-chan. Mañana volveré a escribirte ^^"-

-"Está bien. Descansa y no olvides comer bien"-

-"Lo haré :)"-escribió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de varios segundos de duda, envió un segundo mensaje, incluyendo por vez primera en toda su relación un icono de beso con un pequeño corazón a un lado- "Buenas noches :3"-

Takeshi se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente su teléfono. Mientras aparecía un eternamente largo "Becky-chan está escribiendo", esperó con emoción la respuesta de su novia. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero le hacía ilusión poder recibir mensajes más románticos de parte de ella, aunque sólo fuese de vez en cuando, ya que a él también solían incomodarlo las cosas cursis. Entonces lo vio. Frente a sus ojos apareció un extraño e ilógico icono del monte Fuji que el japonés no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué demonios significará eso? -se preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con desconcierto- Si le pregunto y resulta ser un juego de palabras o algo rebuscado, me llamará tonto…-

En el Toho, también sentada sobre el borde de su cama, Becky sostenía su teléfono en las manos mientras el corazón le latía con rapidez.

-Ay dios, ¿y ahora qué? -se dijo nerviosa sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-"Buenas noches, Becky-chan :)"- recibió a continuación.

-"Buenas noches, Takeshi"-

Luego de enviar aquel mensaje, la chica bloqueó su teléfono y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre su cama, suspirando profundamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había enviado aquel icono tan tonto. Al recibir aquel "beso" por parte del chico se había puesto tan nerviosa que ni siquiera supo qué decir, así que había enviado lo primero que encontró. Y es que, pese a que intentó no hacerlo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y sin quererlo se había imaginado besando a Takeshi como lo hizo aquella vez durante sus vacaciones en Miyakojima.

-Deja de pensar en eso -se regañó a sí misma.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Ayumi saliendo del baño ya con su pijama.

-Nada- murmuró sonrojada la de ojos grises, incorporándose de golpe y agarrando sus cosas para entrar al cuarto de baño rápidamente sin mirar a su amiga.

Las semanas pasaron, y con la llegada de la primavera el curso escolar llegó a su fin. El día de la graduación parecía dar al Toho un aire distinto, y es que la hermosura de las flores de _sakura_ recién florecidas se entremezclaba con la emoción de los estudiantes de tercer año, que decían el adiós definitivo a una etapa para enfrentar por separado sus diferentes destinos.

Las puertas del centro se habían abierto, y las familias orgullosas iban accediendo al enorme salón de actos donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de graduación, mientras los alumnos, nerviosos y emocionados, esperaban a un lado del jardín principal vistiendo por última vez sus impecables uniformes. Takeshi llegó acompañado de sus padres. Después de haber logrado clasificarse junto a la selección, había regresado a Saitama apenas dos días antes de graduarse. Tras despedirse de ellos se encaminó hacia donde esperaba el resto de estudiantes. Buscó con la vista caras conocidas, y en seguida vio que algunos compañeros de clase lo saludaban a lo lejos con grandes aspavientos, así que se acercó contento a charlar con ellos.

-Hola, Takeshi -oyó decir a su espalda poco después. Al reconocer aquella voz, el corazón le dio un salto.

-Becky… -murmuró él girándose y sonriendo nervioso al verla. A pesar de que apenas había pasado el tiempo, de repente la chica se veía distinta, como si hubiese decidido crecer antes que las demás. Quizás era que haber logrado las mejores notas del nivel la hacían verse así de radiante; o quizás, es que la había echado de menos demasiado durante aquellas semanas en que estuvieron separados. Como fuese, a Takeshi le pareció que se veía más bonita que nunca.

La irlandesa sonrió con timidez, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba al volver a tener frente a ella al jugador. No había sabido decírselo abiertamente, pero realmente lo había extrañado mucho; tanto así, que en un impulso, sin que él lo esperase, la chica se atrevió a abrazarlo, sin pensar que otros compañeros estaban delante. Claro que cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, se apartó rápidamente, roja hasta las orejas.

Durante la ceremonia de graduación ambos se quedaron uno junto al otro, rozando discretamente sus manos. Becky miró en varias ocasiones a su novio, feliz de volver a tenerlo cerca de nuevo. De repente él le pareció más adulto. Al fijarse en lo atractivo que se veía con aquel uniforme -que siempre le quedó bien en su opinión-, cayó en la cuenta de que aquella sería la última vez que estarían así: uno junto al otro, y el miedo a la separación que se les venía comenzó a bloquearla. No iba a ser fácil acostumbrarse a estar siempre separados. Si escribir mensajes se le había complicado tanto en apenas unas semanas, ¿qué haría entonces? No podía volver a enviarle un tonto "monte Fuji" por no saber qué decir. Ninguna relación se mantiene con mensajes absurdos como ese.

Al salir del salón, después de la ceremonia, Takeshi notó que la irlandesa se veía muy callada.

-Tu familia debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. Obtuviste las mejores notas del nivel -dijo el chico más por decir algo, mientras ambos caminaban hasta el jardín principal, en un último paseo mientras sus familias disfrutaban del aperitivo ofrecido por el colegio.

-Sí, supongo que sí contestó ella con poco entusiasmo.

-Yo lo estoy -añadió el jugador mirándola con una sonrisa, y ella lo miró conmovida, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Oye, Takeshi… -murmuró la irlandesa tras un breve silencio- Tú… no te cansarás de mí, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -la miró él extrañado- Claro que no, Becky-

-Es que ahora no nos veremos tanto, y no quiero que te aburras si no sé cómo escribirte o si hablar por teléfono se nos hace complicado-

Takeshi la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego agarró el segundo botón de su uniforme y lo arrancó, colocándolo sobre la palma de la mano de ella.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Becky sin entender.

-Sé que no te gustan las costumbres cursis y tontas como esta, pero… sólo tengo un segundo botón en mi uniforme y quiero que lo tengas tú -aclaró él tímidamente, cerrando con suavidad el punto de la chica- Con esto quiero que entiendas que eres y serás siempre la única, Becky-chan. Aunque no podamos vernos tanto como queramos. Así que, no. No me cansaré de ti-

-Es una tradición muy cursi… -se le ocurrió decir a ella más por vergüenza, mientras miraba su puño con el corazón encogido- Pero gracias -añadió sonriendo.

-Al fin os encuentro -exclamó Ayumi apareciendo de repente, haciendo que los otros dos se apartasen avergonzados- Llevo un rato buscándolos-

-Estábamos aquí -contestó Takeshi con simpleza.

-¿Para qué nos buscabas? ¿Ya te vas a ir? -preguntó la de ojos grises, ocultando discretamente su puño cerrado entre los pliegues de su falda.

-Aún no. Mis padres siguen en el salón con los aperitivos, pero quería preguntarles algo antes de que se vayan-

A grandes rasgos, Ayumi contó a sus amigos que había pensado viajar a Kobe para saber qué necesitaría para pasar los exámenes de ingreso en la universidad de allí, y dado que tendrían que separarse porque cada cual tomaría rumbos distintos, se le había ocurrido hacer de aquel viaje una última excursión de amigos.

-¿Me acompañarán o no? -preguntó emocionada la de pelo castaño mirando alternativamente a los otros dos.

-No, sé, Ayumi… -dudó la irlandesa- A mí no se me ha perdido nada en Kobe-

-Pero sería una buena oportunidad de viajar juntos antes de separarnos. Podría ser como un regalo de graduación -insistió su amiga, mirando esperanzada a Takeshi.

-Sinceramente, a mí me gustaría ver a Sorimachi-_senpai_ -comentó el jugador con inocencia, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la otra chica.

-Precisamente yo a ese no lo quiero ver -torció el gesto Becky, recordando todas las impertinencias del otro chico, incluyendo el puñetazo que le había dado a su novio al llegar a Miyakojima.

-Vamos, Becky, por favor… -suplicó Ayumi con ojos de cachorro- Tengo que ver qué cosas necesitaré para estudiar allí y no quiero ir sola-

-Le podría pasar algo -añadió Takeshi, animado con la idea del viaje.

-¿Otra vez te pones de su lado para apoyar un invento? -frunció el ceño la de ojos grises cruzándose de brazos.

-No le regañes, quiere ver a su amigo -lo defendió Ayumi, mientras Takeshi veía a su novia con ojos inocentes.

-… -Becky los miró alternativamente- Está bien, iremos -rodó los ojos, hecha la resignada, porque en el fondo no quería reconocer que la idea de viajar de nuevo con Takeshi la emocionaba demasiado.

Durante los días después de la graduación, los tres amigos se reunieron un par de veces en Tokio para organizar su improvisado viaje a Kobe. Takeshi escribió a Kazuki para avisarlo de que irían, y aunque el delantero del Vissel no dijo nada, se sintió tontamente emocionado por la visita; especialmente porque vería a Ayumi, con la que había estado charlando por teléfono durante aquel tiempo.

El día del mentado viaje, las chicas saldrían desde Tokio y Takeshi se uniría a ellas en Saitama, donde vivía. Apenas daban las ocho cuando las dos amigas subieron al tren en la estación de Ueno; la una emocionada por poder pasar un par de días con su novio, y la otra por volver a Kazuki, por quien seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos a pesar de saber que tenía novia.

El viaje duró más de tres horas, en las que aprovecharon para planear qué sitios visitarían, qué cosas especiales comerían, y por supuesto cuándo podrían encontrarse con Sorimachi, que disponía de poco tiempo libre por estar entrenando para el inicio de temporada con su equipo, el Vissel Kobe.

Cuando llegaron a la estación principal de Kobe tomaron un taxi y fueron a acomodarse en el hotel, para luego ir directamente a la universidad donde Ayumi debía informarse acerca de las pruebas de acceso y de los requisitos mínimos para entrar a la carrera que había elegido. Mientras tanto, Becky y Takeshi decidieron esperarla sentados en uno de los bancos situados en los jardines del campus, una en un extraño silencio y el otro bastante emocionado al ser la primera vez que pisaba una universidad.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Ayumi-chan vaya a venirse a estudiar tan lejos -comentó Takeshi sin dejar de mirar curioso el ambiente universitario.

-Ni yo… -murmuró Becky con tristeza agachando la mirada.

-Sé que la vas a echar de menos -habló él con cariño- Pero ella va a estar bien. Además, Sorimachi-_senpa_i vive aquí también, así que si tiene algún problema no estará sola -añadió con inocencia el mediocampista, ignorando los sentimientos que la otra chica tenía por su amigo.

-Eso no es que me deje más tranquila -murmuró la chica.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada -suspiró Becky con desánimo- La voy a extrañar mucho, pero lo peor de todo es que tal vez ella no sea la única que acabe lejos, y eso sí me da miedo…-

-¿Quién más se irá lejos? -preguntó el jugador preocupado imaginando que tal vez su novia hubiera decidido ir a una universidad en Europa.

-Tú… -respondió ella mirándose las manos.

-¿Yo?-

-Si te ofrecen jugar para un equipo te irás donde sea, y yo me quedaré sola en Tokio-

-¿Eso significa que me echarías de menos? -preguntó el chico mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me hagas decir lo que ya sabes -se quejó ella mirándolo de reojo sonrojada.

-Yo también te echaría de menos a ti, Becky-chan -afirmó tiernamente el muchacho- Así que no te preocupes, porque juegue donde juegue, siempre encontraré un tren que me lleve a ti -añadió dándole un beso en la cara, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa poco convencida de la chica, que aunque quería creerlo, no podía evitar recordar cómo Ken y Paola casi acababan rompiendo a causa de la distancia.

Cuando Ayumi regresó ya era casi la hora de almorzar, así que Takeshi llamó a Kazuki, que recién acababa su entrenamiento, y quedaron en verse en un conocido restaurante de la zona; a pesar de las pocas ganas que Becky tenía de volver a lidiar con las impertinencias de su _senpai_, que al igual que Paola, veía gracioso molestarla.

Durante la comida la conversación giró en torno a Paola, ya que Kazuki era quien más contacto había tenido con ella durante aquellos últimos meses y sus amigos estaban ansiosos por saber cómo le iban las cosas en Alemania. Y es que, aunque unos lo expresaran más abiertamente que otra, todos ellos la echaban mucho de menos.

Luego del almuerzo decidieron ir a pasear por unos bonitos jardines que rodeaban un pequeño templo. Mientras que Takeshi y Kazuki se distrajeron hablando de fútbol, las chicas se mantuvieron unos pasos más atrás.

-Gracias por no oponerte a quedar con Sorimachi-senpai -dijo Ayumi viendo agradecida a su amiga, a sabiendas de que la otra no se llevaba bien con el delantero.

-Y qué hacerle. Es amigo de Takeshi -suspiró resignada.

-Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo -comentó la de pelo castaño más como pensamiento en voz alta, mirando al jugador con ojos brillantes mientras él seguía charlando tranquilamente con Takeshi unos pasos por delante.

-Ten cuidado, Ayumi -aconsejó la irlandesa con preocupación.

-¿Cuidado por qué? -arqueó las cejas.

-Porque él te gusta y estar más cerca sólo te acabará lastimando-

-Eso no pasará-

-Él tiene novia, Ayumi-

-Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes -agachó la cabeza la chica, sintiendo una punzadita dolorosa en el corazón- Sé bien cuál es mi lugar, Becky. Sé que yo soy la única que se muere por abrazarlo o besarlo, o decirle cuánto me importa, pero si al menos puedo estar cerca y ser considerada su amiga, ya eso me hace feliz- sonrió con tristeza, alzando la vista para mirar de nuevo al muchacho.

-…- Becky la miró de reojo, sintiendo pena por su amiga.

-Aprovecha bien cada momento con Takeshi, Becky -dijo Ayumi tras un silencio.

-¿Eh?-

-Sé que te cuesta expresar ciertas cosas, pero no dejes que eso vuelva a poder contigo y hazle saber que lo quieres tanto como yo sé que lo haces -aconsejó Ayumi mirando con cariño a su amiga- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, es lo que haría-

-… -Becky desvió la mirada con timidez, dejando que aquellas palabras de su amiga se entremezclasen que los miedos que ya guardaba en el corazón.

-¿Quieren ir a por helado? -preguntó Kazuki de repente, girándose a ver a las chicas.

-Yo sí, _senpai_ -respondió rápidamente Ayumi con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, mientras daba una pequeña carrerita hasta alcanzarlo.

-Conozco la mejor heladería de Kobe -anunció orgulloso el jugador, caminando ahora junto a la chica, que contenta como pocas veces escuchó la historia de cómo él descubrió la grandiosa heladería.

Cuando cayó la noche, Kazuki acompañó a sus amigos hasta el hotel luego de cenar juntos. Ya se estaban por despedir cuando Ayumi se quedó parada algunos pasos más atrás, mirando al vacío con ojos como platos.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Becky a su amiga, acercándose preocupada.

-Mi cartera…- balbuceó la otra chica rebuscando en su bolso- No está-

-¿Cómo que no está? Mira bien -insistió la de ojos grises acercándose y ayudando a su amiga a vaciar por completo el contenido del bolso.

-No está, no está -negó con la cabeza angustiada, al tiempo que los jugadores se acercaban también.

-¿Cuándo la sacaste por última vez? -preguntó Takeshi.

-Pues… Sorimachi-_senpai_ nos invitó a la cena, así que… en el almuerzo, creo -contestó Ayumi preocupada- Tengo todo el dinero, la documentación y hasta la llave de la habitación… -añadió cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada -le regañó Becky viéndola ceñuda- Si no fueras en las nubes no te pasarían las cosas que te pasan-

-Lo siento… -inclinó la cabeza compungida.

-Tampoco es para tanto, no la regañes -defendió Kazuki- Si crees que la dejaste allí, te acompañaré a buscarla -añadió sonriendo.

-¿Harías eso por mí, _senpai_? -preguntó Ayumi viéndolo conmovida.

-Claro -asintió orgulloso el jugador- Ya todos saben de mi gran bondad-

-Sobre todo eso -rodó los ojos Becky.

-Tú no sabes porque eres monja-

-No soy monja- replicó ella ceñuda.

-Bueno, mejor será que vayan ya antes de que se haga más tarde -propuso Takeshi en tono conciliador.

-Bueno. Vamos Ayumi-chan-

-Sí, senpai-

Animada, Ayumi se alejó junto a Kazuki camino de la estación, mientras Becky los seguía con la mirada, preocupada.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Takeshi haciendo reaccionar a su novia.

-Eh… sí- reaccionó ella poco convencida, siguiendo al jugador hacia el interior del hotel.

Cuando entraron, atravesaron el hall principal y fueron directos al ascensor. Mientras Takeshi trataba de despreocupar a su novia diciendo que seguro Ayumi encontraría su cartera, Becky se mantuvo callada. Finalmente bajaron en la quinta planta donde tenían las habitaciones, una enfrente de la otra.

Buenas noches, Becky-chan- dijo Takeshi sonriendo cuando ambos estuvieron frente a sus respectivas puertas.

-Buenas noches Takeshi-

Takeshi se giró, sacó la llave de su habitación y abrió la puerta sin problema.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó él al notar que Becky se había quedado parada, con la mirada fija en la puerta de su habitación.

-Ayumi tenía la llave… -respondió ella girándose- No podré entrar a mi habitación hasta que ella regrese-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a esperar abajo en la cafetería?-

-No. No te preocupes. No quiero estar en la cafetería. Además, debes estar cansado, así que entra y duérmete. Yo esperaré aquí -resolvió ella no muy convencida con su propia idea, quedándose a un lado de la puerta.

-Je, no voy a dormirme y dejarte ahí. Si no quieres bajar, entonces puedes esperar a Ayumi en mi habitación -ofreció él con inocencia, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Eh? -lo miró ella con ojos como platos, roja hasta las orejas.

-Eh… No estoy insinuando nada -se apresuró a aclarar el mediocampista, también rojo- Podemos ver la televisión hasta que Ayumi llegue… O charlar de lo que quieras-

-E… está bien -balbuceó la irlandesa después de unos segundos de duda.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí. Esperaré contigo-

-Ok- asintió el chico sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, abriendo la puerta y haciendo pasar a su novia- Siéntate- ofreció él yendo a quitar algunas cosas de una pequeña mesita baja que había a un lado de la habitación, justo delante de la cama.

Becky pasó tímidamente a la habitación y se acercó a la mesita, sentándose con incomodidad.

-Eh… Podemos ver qué sitios visitar mañana, si quieres- ofreció el muchacho tras un incómodo silencio, alargando la mano y agarrando una guía de Kobe que habían estado mirando en el tren.

-…- ella simplemente asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar el tríptico esforzada en ponerle interés. El corazón le había comenzado a latir tan fuerte que apenas podía concentrarse.

-A mi me gustaría subir a la -comentó el chico con inocencia mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que llevaba, quedando sólo con una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba ver sus brazos- ¿Qué quieres ver tú?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué te gustaría visitar?-

-Yo… la Kobe Port Tower está bien -murmuró ella completamente roja, regañándose a sí misma por haberse fijado en los brazos del jugador.

-Entonces podemos subir ahí. Y después podríamos visitar el puerto. Dice aquí que hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver allí-

-Sí, está bien…-

Mientras Takeshi hablaba -señalando las distintas fotografías que mostraba la guía- Becky se sentía incapaz de escuchar. Al ver cómo él comentaba con inocencia, la chica sintió que estaban de nuevo en el Toho, compartiendo cualquier rato entre clases; y aquello la hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Se fijó en sus grandes ojos negros, en la forma de su nariz, en sus labios mientras hablaba, y en sus brazos, que parecían mucho más fuertes desde la graduación. Takeshi le gustaba demasiado, y no podía negarlo.

-¿Te parece bien? -preguntó él de repente, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, sin que él lo esperase, jalada por una sensación que ni ella misma supo explicar, Becky se inclinó lentamente sobre la mesa, y besó al jugador en los labios. Él se sorprendió en un primer momento, sin embargo no tardó en dejarse arrastrar, correspondiendo beso de ella con mayor intensidad.

En eso estaban, cuando el sonido del teléfono de Becky los hizo parar. La chica agarró su móvil y leyó el mensaje de texto, sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Takeshi al ver el gesto serio de ella.

-Ayumi dice que perdieron el último tren y que volverá mañana -respondió ella dejando el teléfono a un lado de la mesa.

-¿Dormirá en casa de Sorimachi-_senpai_?-

-Eso parece…

-Él la tratará bien -sonrió Takeshi con total inocencia.

Becky lo miró. Por un momento, pese a lo extraño que le resultaba incluso a ella misma, no le importó si estaba bien o mal que Ayumi se quedase con Sorimachi. En aquel momento ella sólo podía pensar en Takeshi, y lo tontamente feliz que a hacía sentir poder estar allí con él. Despacio, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la chica alargó la mano y rozó tímidamente la mano del jugador, esperando una respuesta de él. Takeshi sonrió y agarró con firmeza la mano de la chica, que sintió aquello como una respuesta por parte de él y se inclinó de nuevo para volverlo a besar.

Cuando Takeshi se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban cobrando demasiada intensidad, se separó de pronto de Becky, quien lo miró confundida.

-Ehh…hace un poco de calor, ¿te molesta si me voy a dar una ducha? -preguntó nervioso, poniéndose de pie

-No, claro que no -contestó ella, con cierto tono de decepción

-Mientras puedes sentarte o echarte en la cama y ver televisión -añadió Takeshi, alcanzándole el control remoto

-Sí -murmuró Becky, sentándose en el borde de la cama, viendo cómo Takeshi sacaba algo de ropa de su maletín y entraba al baño sin atreverse a voltear a verla

-Por cierto, si Ayumi no vuelve podemos bajar a la recepción a ver si te dan otra llave o si prefieres puedes quedarte aquí a dormir -escuchó decir al chico desde el baño- Claro que tú dormirías en la cama y yo en el piso -aclaró rápidamente

-Sí, puede ser -respondió ella con desánimo, mirando el control remoto que tenía entre sus manos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que sí, que puede ser -repitió Becky en voz más alta- Pero no tengo ropa para dormir

-Puedo prestarte mi pijama, yo no tengo problema de dormir con otra ropa –comentó

Takeshi, entreabriendo la puerta del baño y asomando su sonriente rostro- Míralo y ve si te convence, está ahí en el maletín. Yo saldré en un minuto –añadió, volviendo a cerrar la puerta

Emocionada ante la idea de usar algo de Takeshi, Becky se arrodilló frente al maletín que estaba en el suelo y lo abrió con cuidado. Sentía que estaba abriendo una especie de cofre secreto del cual tenía curiosidad de saber su contenido. Por encima de todo lo que allí había estaba un par de camisetas del chico. Ella sacó lentamente una de ellas y se puso a observarla sonriendo con cariño, luego asomó la camiseta a su rostro y aspiró profundamente, acariciando la prenda contra su cara.

-Huele a él -murmuró emocionada, cerrando los ojos

Entonces recordó cuál era su misión. Guardó la camiseta en su lugar, hurgó un poco más y encontró el mentado pijama, que era el típico pijama de dos piezas de varón. Lo sacó y extendió la camisa frente a ella.

-Realmente ha crecido -pensó viendo la prenda

Echó una fugaz mirada a la puerta del baño y se asomó, para luego acercar el oído. Se escuchaba el agua cayendo de la ducha, así que sonrió pícaramente y volvió rápidamente al lugar donde estaba hace segundos, desabrochando la camisa del pijama y colocándoselo por encima de la blusa. Divertida, como niña con juguete nuevo, se acercó a un espejo que había en la pared y extendió los brazos a los costados, viendo su reflejo. La camisa le quedaba grande, porque aunque la diferencia de estatura entre ella y Takeshi no fuera mucha, se había incrementado los últimos meses, además que evidentemente la espalda del chico era más ancha que la de ella. Las mangas le quedaban un tanto largas y en general la camisa parecía un vestido corto que le llegaba a medio muslo. Giró sobre uno de sus pies, sonriendo, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos, sintiendo el aroma que la ropa tenía impregnada. Estuvo entretenida en eso unos minutos, cuando de pronto escuchó a Takeshi moverse dentro del baño, por lo que lo más rápido que pudo se sacó la camisa del pijama del muchacho, la dobló y la puso sobre la cama. El corazón le latía a mil.

-¿No quieres ducharte? -escuchó preguntar a Takeshi, quien entreabrió la puerta del baño aunque esta vez no se asomó

-Eh, sí, sí, puede ser -respondió ella sonrojándose sin entender la razón

-Bueno, entonces enseguida salgo –dijo el chico aún sin salir

Becky miraba ansiosa hacia la puerta del baño, cuando de pronto escuchó sonar el celular del chico. Así que se acercó y vio que en la pantalla decía "Kojiro". Sabiendo lo que aquella llamada significaba para su novio, tomó el aparato y se asomó a la puerta entreabierta del baño.

-Hyuga-senpai te está llamando -anunció con timidez, parada frente a la puerta

-¿Eh? -murmuró Takeshi, abriendo un poco más la puerta y asomándose sólo vestido con su pantalón- ¿Kojiro? -preguntó sonriendo emocionado, tomando el celular que la embobada chica le extendía- ¿Hola? ¡Kojiro, qué bueno escucharte!

Becky se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer. Takeshi, por su parte, sin dejar de hablar por el celular con su amigo, agarró la camiseta que estaba sobre el mesón del baño, la ropa que se había cambiado, y salió con el torso desnudo murmurando hacia Becky un "puedes entrar". Luego dejó la ropa que no se iba a poner desordenada sobre su maletín, llevando en la mano sólo la camiseta que debía ponerse. Mientras hacía esto, y seguía con su conversación, él no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba su novia, roja hasta las orejas y sin atreverse a voltear. Becky respiró profundo y giró un poco la cabeza, notando que Takeshi miraba en otra dirección sin dejar de hablar con Kojiro. Lo miró de arriba abajo sin poderlo evitar, ya que aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, la atracción que sentía hacia él era cada vez mayor. Se podría decir que Becky recordó con gusto las clases de anatomía que habían tenido en el Instituto sólo viendo el torso desnudo del muchacho. Su ancha y bien formada espalda, así como su esbelto cuerpo. Takeshi podía no ser tan alto como sus mejores amigos, pero eso no significaba que no se había labrado un buen físico digno de un jugador de fútbol profesional.

Él seguía hablando por teléfono, sin percatarse que su novia seguía parada frente a la puerta del baño, sólo con la cabeza girada hacia él, sin dejar de verlo. Takeshi giró un poco y entonces ella pudo ver el costado de su pecho y su abdomen. Becky tenía razón cuando al volver a verlo en la graduación pensó que él había mejorado su físico. Si era evidente aún con ropa, sin ropa pues la cosa era más que obvia. Ante tal pensamiento se puso más roja, si eso era posible, y viró la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, regañándose a sí misma por tener esos pensamientos. De pronto se sintió orgullosa de ser la única chica que le gustaba a Takeshi, porque todo él podía ser sólo para ella. Dejó escapar una risilla divertida y pícara ante este último pensamiento. Agarró la camisa del pijama del muchacho y entró en el baño.

Una vez adentro desempañó el espejo y observó su reflejo. A su mente volvieron las imágenes recientes del cuerpo del chico. Él había crecido mucho en unos pocos meses, ¿pero y ella? Tímidamente bajó la mirada y se quedó contemplando su propio torso.

-Tampoco soy tan plana -pensó, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho- Y no seré una belleza etrusca, pero supongo que tengo lo mío -añadió, mirando detenidamente su rostro

Se amarró el cabello en un moño, ya que usualmente lo llevaba suelto, y volvió a mirarse. Su imagen no cambiaba mucho, pero sí había cierta variación, ya que al menos dejaba más a la vista su cuello y la parte superior de sus hombros. Miró avergonzada hacia la puerta, como si el chico pudiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, y volvió a ver su reflejo. Tímidamente se sacó la blusa y volvió a observarse, pensando en qué pensaría Takeshi si la viera así. Se cubrió la cara avergonzada ante semejante idea, como si algo así pudiera pasar. De pronto bajó las manos, las apoyó sobre el mesón del lavamanos y nuevamente se miró fijamente en el espejo. ¿Y por qué no? Fue la pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

Ayumi le había dicho que le hiciera saber a Takeshi cuánto lo quería, pero de pronto consideró que para eso ni tomarlo de la mano o besarlo en los labios podía resultar suficiente. Jamás había hablado del tema con sus amigas, no frontalmente, pero sí alguna vez escuchó casualmente a Paola y Ayumi hablando sobre "el tema prohibido". Había cosas que ellas a veces hablaban cuando Becky no estaba, y era obvio, porque si las escuchaba podía escandalizarse y terminar sermoneándolas. Y una de esas cosas, "el tema prohibido" pues era la otra palabra de cuatro letras que básicamente se resumía en hacer cosas _ecchi_. Sus amigas habían estado de acuerdo, aquella vez que las había escuchado, en que esas cosas debían hacerse sólo con la persona que amas, ya que de otro modo no tenía sentido. Aunque no se los había dicho por no ser descubierta, ella concordaba con ellas. Hacer "algo como eso" debía ser sólo con el chico que realmente querías. Además recordó que sus amigas habían estado comentando que aquello era una expresión de amor más allá de lo imaginable, lo que captó más aún los pensamientos de la chica de ojos grises. Visto así la otra palabra de cuatro letras no podía ser algo pervertido, sino una demostración de amor.

Entonces Becky comenzó a pensar en las veces que se tomaba de la mano con Takeshi, en las veces que él la besaba tiernamente en el rostro, y en aquellas en las que se besaban en los labios. Tuvo que reconocer, aunque sea ante sí misma, que desde hace mucho tiempo no podía evitar querer rozar al chico más allá de su rostro o sus manos. ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar su pecho? ¿cómo se sentiría tocar su espalda? Se preguntó, mirando sus propias palmas, acariciando con los dedos la palma opuesta. Y recordó aquella vez, cuando habían peleado tan duramente, en la que él le había confesado que quería tocarla. ¿Tocarla dónde? ¿tocarla cómo? Volvió a preguntarse, mirando nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo. De pronto escuchó tocar la puerta.

-¿No vas a bañarte? ¿no hay agua caliente? -escuchó preguntar a Takeshi al otro lado de la puerta, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo ponerse completamente roja, como si él supiera en qué estaba pensando

-Eh, sí, ya estoy en eso -respondió nerviosamente, desvistiéndose

Abrió el agua y entró en la ducha, evitando mojar su cabello. Mientras el agua caía sobre ella no podía evitar dejar pensar en lo mismo de hace momentos. ¿Cómo se sentiría ir más allá de un beso en los labios? Recordó la sensación de calor que emergía en su cuerpo las veces que besaba intensamente a Takeshi, sensación que a veces le originaba el impulso de abrazarlo y no soltarlo. Sin embargo, todas esas veces, su razón pudo más y detuvo las cosas, y si no era ella quien las detenía, era él.

-¿Y si, por una vez, trato simplemente de seguir a mi corazón? -se atrevió a pensar- No quiero que se aleje sin que sepa cuánto lo quiero -continuó pensando, evitando que esa vocecita de su razón la regañase por ponerse de pronto tan cursi

La vocecita se hacía más fuerte, y ella sacudió la cabeza como tratando de despejar su mente de aquellas ideas locas. Pero entonces recordó la pelea con Takeshi y cuánto le había dolido su separación, el alejamiento del muchacho y el hecho de descubrir que otras mujeres, además de ella, podían sentirse atraídas hacia él.

-Pero él es mío -murmuró en voz baja pero decidida, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante semejante aseveración

¿Siempre había sido tan posesiva? Se preguntó. No, no siempre, al menos no con cualquier cosa, sólo con aquellas que realmente le importaban, y Takeshi era una de ellas. No podía tolerar la sola idea de imaginar a otra mujer cerca de Takeshi, como cuando Kaori estaba junto a él. Sólo ella podía estar con él, sólo ella podía tocarlo, abrazarlo o besarlo, nadie, absolutamente ninguna otra mujer podía tener ese derecho jamás, nadie más que ella.

-Él es mío -repitió bajito, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Kaori tocando el brazo del muchacho

Cerró el paso de agua y buscó una toalla para secarse. Seguía pensando en aquellas cosas que de repente habían inundado su mente cuando reparó en su ropa sobre el mesón del lavamanos. Se envolvió en la toalla y se puso a observar su ropa.

-Se supone que cuando una chica está en una situación así con su novio debe tener ropa interior bonita –pensó algo decepcionada, viendo su brasier- ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? –suspiró cansada luego de unos segundos

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta del baño, sabiendo que del otro lado estaba Takeshi. Después de esos dos días de viaje juntos, quién sabe cuándo podrían volver a estar juntos así, solos los dos.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente quiero hacerlo -pensó sintiéndose avergonzada, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo su corazón latir con emoción a toda prisa- Si le preguntara a Ayumi, ¿qué me aconsejaría? Seguramente me diría que siga mi corazón, pero eso no tiene lógica. Aunque…por una vez quiero intentar dejar la lógica a un lado

Takeshi estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, viendo la televisión con desinterés, cambiando canales uno tras otro. Lo había animado mucho hablar con su mejor amigo, ya que desde que él se había ido a Italia el teléfono era la única forma de contactarse con él. De repente miró hacia la puerta del baño y pensó que Becky estaba ahí…desnuda. Sacudió la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo por semejante idea, sintiendo su cara arder.

-No seas pervertido -murmuró, molesto consigo mismo

Sin embargo, la idea no se fue completamente de su cabeza. Su blanca piel debe ser muy suave, pensó, sonrojándose. Suspiró resignado, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar, si es que aquello ocurría algún día, para poder tocarla sin incomodarla. Desde su reconciliación había sido más cuidadoso que antes para no perturbarla ni hablar nuevamente sobre su pasada confesión acerca de querer tocarla. Y así estaba bien, concluyó el jugador, después de todo así como estaba su relación iba bien y sus ideas pasadas no podían, ni debían, arruinarla.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente. Takeshi volteó la cabeza, sonriendo tiernamente, para preguntarle a Becky qué tal había estado el baño, pero ante lo que vio simplemente las palabras no le salieron. Se quedó boquiabierto y hasta dejó caer el control que tenía en la mano por la impresión que había sufrido.

Becky inspiró profundamente, con el corazón que parecía salírsele del pecho, y estuvo por varios segundos con la mano en el picaporte armándose de valor para abrir la puerta.

-Hazlo -se dijo a sí misma, y abrió lentamente la puerta

Becky apareció vestida sólo con la camisa del pijama del muchacho, el cabello aún agarrado en un moño, con unas delgadas mechas que caían delante de sus orejas. Tenía la cara completamente roja y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-Ya terminé de bañarme -musitó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza, sin poder mirar al chico y su reacción

-Eh…eh…bi…bien… -tartamudeó Takeshi nervioso, buscando el control para apagar la televisión

El chico se puso de pie y en el intento de dejar el control cerca de la mesa de noche se golpeó la pierna contra la cama, hizo caer el control cuando intentó ponerlo en la mesa y se volvió a golpear la pierna contra la cama al intentar volver a donde estaba sentado antes.

-Yo…eh…¿tienes sed? Puedo ir por algo de tomar -comentó el chico, evitando mirar a Becky que seguía parada a unos pasos de la puerta del baño

-No, estoy bien -contestó ella apenada, pensando que había sido mala idea aparecerse así frente a él

-¿O quieres ver la televisión? -balbuceó el chico, sintiendo que la cara le ardía cada vez más, y que sus manos comenzaban a sudarle un montón, además que su corazón comenzó a latirle más rápidamente

-No -contestó Becky escuetamente

-Entonces puedes acostarte de una vez, si quieres -dijo él, yendo a un costado de la cama para abrir y acomodar las cobijas y las sábanas, dándole la espalda porque ya no sabía cómo evitar mirarla- Como te dije, yo puedo dormir en el piso, no tengo problema, lo he hecho antes y la verdad es que no es tan incómodo como parece, aunque algunos dicen que…

Takeshi no pudo continuar con su verborrea sin sentido, ya que sintió que su novia lo abrazaba por la espalda, lo que causó que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

-Te quiero, nunca lo olvides -murmuró Becky con timidez, apretando con fuerza la cintura del chico que había rodeado con sus brazos

Él tragó saliva. Se notaba que ella sólo tenía puesta la camisa del pijama, porque sintió "un par de cosas suaves" presionando contra su espalda. Comenzó a sentir más calor en todo el cuerpo, y empezó a sudar nervioso.

-Yo también te quiero -confesó Takeshi en un hilo de voz, sonriendo débilmente, colocando sus manos sobre las de la chica, que no lo soltaban

Delicadamente Takeshi desenlazó las manos de Becky y se zafó del abrazo, volteando a verla.

-Tú tampoco lo olvides -le pidió sonriéndole, dándole un tierno beso en la frente

-¿Puedo tocarte? -preguntó Becky roja hasta las orejas, luego de unos segundos durante los cuales ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, sorprendiendo sobremanera al chico, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Eh?

-¿Puedo? -repitió ella avergonzada, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola a centímetros del pecho del chico

-Eh…sí -musitó Takeshi cada vez más nervioso

Con vacilación, Becky acercó lentamente su temblorosa mano derecha y la posó suavemente sobre el pecho del chico. Podía sentir cómo su corazón latía rápidamente y sonrió conmovida. Levantó la mirada y lo vio fijamente, mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente desde el pecho del chico hacia su cuello y su rostro. Takeshi simplemente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación tan agradable del roce de la chica. De pronto él sintió que los dedos de la chica tocaban sus labios y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ella no dejaba de contemplarlo con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces él se inclinó lentamente y la besó en los labios, sintiendo cómo ella dio un respingo ante aquello. Él levantó una de sus manos y la puso en el cuello de la chica. Se separaron por unos segundos y se miraron, sonriéndose mutuamente. Becky se volvió a acercar a él para besarlo y sintió cómo él la rodeó por la cintura, mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso. Y entonces ambos lo sintieron, un calor que les recorría todo el cuerpo. La vocecita de la lógica, esa que le decía "no lo hagas" fue mandada al diablo por la propia mente de la chica, que le decía con firmeza "hazlo, es lo que quieres".

Takeshi dejó de besarla en los labios, ella no abrió los ojos, su aliento seguía cerca de ella. Entonces Becky sintió que él se inclinaba más y comenzaba a besarle suavemente el cuello, lo que la sorprendió ya que nunca antes había pasado. Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada ante la extraña sensación que sintió de pronto, aferrando sus uñas en la camiseta del chico. Él notó la reacción y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que decidió separarse lentamente de ella.

-Perdóname -murmuró Takeshi sin atreverse a mirarla- Me dejé llevar

-¿Por qué te detienes? -inquirió ella, mirándolo confundida

-No estás lista para esto, y tal vez tampoco yo -confesó él avergonzado- Es la primera vez que hacemos algo así y no quiero que te sientas incómoda-

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba incómoda? -alegó Becky, conmovida por el cuidado con el que la trataba él- Se siente raro, pero sé que quiero hacerlo -añadió decidida, roja hasta las orejas pero decidida

-¿Que tú qué? -preguntó él incrédulo, mirándola

-Quiero hacerlo -repitió ella, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos- Sé que quiero hacer esto contigo –agregó sonriéndole con ternura

-¿Estás segura? -dijo Takeshi no muy convencido

-Sí-

-Pero…yo…no tengo…ya sabes -murmuró apenado

-Qué-

-Un…preserv… ya sabes -balbuceó sumamente incómodo

-Ah, no hay problema -contestó ella, más roja que antes, pensando que de algún modo ése no era momento para ponerse a analizar esas cosas, aunque sí valoraba que él lo considerara- Yo…ya lo analicé y no hay problema -añadió, muy avergonzada

-¿Eh? ¿analizaste qué?

-Las mujeres podemos calcular ciertos días -explicó incómoda- Pero no te voy a dar lecciones de eso justo ahora

-Eh, sí, perdón, tienes razón -murmuró él, rascándose la cabeza con mucha vergüenza

-Somos muy torpes -confesó Becky, sonriendo divertida

-Lo somos -la apoyó Takeshi

-Aún así, o con los defectos que sean, me gustas -dijo ella, sonriéndole con cariño

-Y tú a mí –contestó él sonriendo también

-Sé mi primera vez y todas las que le sigan -musitó Becky, acariciando el rostro del muchacho

-Y tú sé la mujer de mi primera vez, las siguientes y la única en toda mi vida -dijo el chico, dejando de un lado la vergüenza para volverse a acercar a besarla suavemente en los labios

Becky lo abrazó por el cuello y le devolvió el beso, que pasó de ser tierno a muy intenso. Nuevamente Takeshi comenzó a besar su cuello, y ella comprendió que aquella rara sensación no era incómoda sino más bien placentera, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar. De pronto ella dio un respingo al sentir la mano del chico acariciando su muslo, levantando el borde inferior de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta. Le dio la impresión que ante su reacción Takeshi iba a detenerse otra vez, así que para evitarlo simplemente se aferró más a él, como dándole a entender así que podía continuar. Él volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras su mano acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica, que dejó la cohibición a un lado y se atrevió a bajar las manos para meterlas debajo de la camiseta del chico, rozando suavemente su espalda con sus dedos. Era una sensación que ninguno de los dos antes había experimentado, y una que al menos ella jamás había imaginado sentir alguna vez.

Instintivamente, Takeshi se quitó la camiseta y volvió a abrazar a la chica para continuar besándola. Aquella cercanía hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa y más taquicárdica, porque no podía creer que estaba así, abrazando el torso desnudo del chico que tanto le gustaba y al que tanto quería. Luego de unos minutos, él la arrastró suavemente y la acostó sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella.

-¿Puedo quitarte esto? -preguntó él tímidamente, tomando entre sus dedos el primer botón de la camisa que Becky llevaba puesta

Ella no respondió, simplemente asintió, roja hasta las orejas, desviando la mirada avergonzada. Takeshi sonrió conmovido al ver el tierno gesto de la chica. Lentamente le abrió la camisa y comprobó lo que había sentido momentos atrás, que la chica no llevaba puesto nada más que aquella camisa. Embelesado, la contempló por unos segundos, sin poder creer lo linda que era la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

-Deja de mirarme -pidió Becky en voz baja, muy avergonzada

-No puedo evitarlo -murmuró él, inclinándose para besarla en los labios

La primera vez de aquellos dos estuvo llena de caricias y besos tiernos que se volvían intensos. Mientras se entregaba a él Becky confirmaba que aquél acto no tenía nada de pervertido, que sólo así realmente podía demostrarle a Takeshi cuánto lo quería y ella, por su parte, podía sentir lo mucho que él la quería a ella. No quería dejarlo, quería aferrarse a él y quedarse así el mayor tiempo posible. Estar sin él iba a ser doloroso, estar lejos de él iba a ser más difícil que cuando se fue por unos meses del Instituto. Entonces le quedó más que claro lo que le había dicho ya a Takeshi, que cualquier futuro no valía la pena si él no estaba con ella.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? -preguntó Takeshi asustado, cuando al terminar se acostó junto a ella- ¿Te lastimé?

-No -respondió ella, negando con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces? –inquirió él preocupado.

-Te amo -murmuró la chica por primera vez, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- Te amo tanto que duele la sola idea de no estar contigo-

-Yo nunca voy a dejarte, te lo prometo -respondió Takeshi, abrazándola, bajando las manos de la chica y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-¿Lo prometes? -dijo Becky, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Lo juro -contestó él, dándole un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente, Ayumi iba de lo más emocionada en el tren, camino de regreso al hotel, con muchas ganas de contarle a Becky que ya que no habían podido agarrar el último tren del día anterior, Kazuki le había ofrecido pasar la noche en su departamento, ya que quedaba más cerca caminando de donde estaban. La chica pensaba que tal vez la situación no iba a agradarle para nada a Becky, pero no le importó, después de todo Kazuki, caballerosamente, se había ido a dormir a un sillón de su living dejándola a ella durmiendo en su cama. Sin embargo, Ayumi no se imaginaba que su historia se iba a quedar corta si se enteraba de lo que su mejor amiga y Takeshi habían hecho la noche anterior, algo que ella jamás habría esperado ni en sus sueños más guajiros.

Cuando llegó al hotel subió rápidamente a su habitación, dispuesta a primero lloverle en disculpas a su amiga por el olvido de la llave, pensando que Becky había pedido otra llave para entrar en su habitación. Entró y grande fue su sorpresa al no verla ahí, y notar que ambas camas estaban hechas.

-¿Becky? -preguntó, acercándose a tocar la puerta del baño por si ella estaba ahí, pero nada, no recibió respuesta

Extrañada, Ayumi tomó su celular y llamó a su amiga, pero ésta no cogía el teléfono. Intentó, dos, tres, cuatro veces, pero nada, no había respuesta. Preocupada, esta vez llamó al teléfono de Takeshi.

En su habitación, Takeshi y Becky seguían durmiendo. Como tenía el celular en silencio y en su bolso, Becky ni se percató que Ayumi le estaba llamando. De pronto el celular de Takeshi comenzó a sonar y él, aún medio dormido, extendió el brazo hacia la mesa de noche intentando agarrar el aparato.

-¿Aló? -murmuró adormilado.

-¿Takeshi? Disculpa la molestia, ¿pero no sabes nada de Becky? No está aquí en la habitación y no contesta a mis llamadas -dijo Ayumi, preocupada.

-¿Ayumi-chan? -dijo él, sentándose de un brinco, provocando que Becky despierte ante el brusco movimiento.

-Sí, soy yo-

-Eh, perdón, sigo medio dormido, ¿qué me decías? -murmuró Takeshi, mirando nervioso hacia Becky, que se frotaba los ojos-

-Que si sabes algo de Becky. Acabo de llegar y no está aquí en el hotel, ¿sabes dónde puede estar? -repitió Ayumi con inocencia, sin poder imaginar el lugar ni las condiciones en las que estaba su amiga.

-Eh, ¿Becky? -balbuceó el chico, mientras la aludida lo miraba con los ojos adormilados- No, no sé. Tal vez salió a caminar-

-Ella no es de las que salen a caminar -contestó la chica, extrañada ante el tono nervioso del jugador.

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo… -comenzó a decir Takeshi, intentando inventar una mentira creíble, mientras Becky sonreía divertida al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Qué-

-Creo que ayer al llegar ella me dijo que…me dijo que… -vaciló el muchacho, entonces Becky hizo unas señas con las manos, como si tuviera algo que estaba leyendo- ¡Que iría a conocer la biblioteca municipal! –agregó triunfal.

-¿A la biblioteca? -repitió Ayumi confundida.

-Sí, sabes que a ella le gusta visitar las bibliotecas de las ciudades que visita -alegó el muchacho, mientras Becky se cubría con las sábanas y se sentaba viéndolo divertida- Seguramente está ahí, por eso no te contesta. Jamás alteraría el silencio de una sacra biblioteca contestando a su teléfono –agregó con sabiduría.

-Tienes razón -contestó su amiga, pensando que aquella era una explicación lógica- Supongo entonces que la esperaré aquí.

-Me parece una buena idea -respondió Takeshi, avergonzando por haber mentido, mientras Becky lo tomaba del brazo para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, encantada de tenerlo ahí.

-¿Planearon algo para hacer hoy? -inquirió Ayumi.

-¿Eh? ¿planear? -repitió él, mirando de reojo a Becky, que le hacía señas para que cuelgue de una vez- Sí, digo no, o sea…nada en concreto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas algo nervioso -quiso saber la chica de pelo castaño, al notar el tartamudeo del muchacho.

-No, nervioso no, lo que pasa es que…me duele el estómago, eso. Debe ser por hambre, así que supongo que pediré algo para comer aquí ya que aún no quiero salir de mi habitación -alegó incómodo.

-Cuelga, cuelga -musitó Becky, tratando de quitarle el teléfono, mientras él lo evitaba.

-¿Estás con alguien? -insistió Ayumi.

-No, claro que no, deben ser los vecinos de la habitación de al lado. Se oye todo -inventó Takeshi.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo descansar un poco más, parece que lo necesitas -dijo su amiga, aún confundida ante el extraño tono del muchacho- Más tarde nos vemos-

-Sí, más tarde -intentó decir él, pero Becky le quitó el teléfono y lo colgó- ¿Por qué querías que cuelgue? –le preguntó extrañado a su novia-

-Es la primera vez que amanezco contigo, no lo arruines -se quejó Becky, obligándolo a recostarse otra vez, sin soltarle el brazo.

-Je, perdón -contestó él, conmovido ante el reclamo, rotando un poco el cuerpo para poder abrazarla.

Unas dos horas después, Takeshi abrió los ojos despacio y notó que Becky ya no estaba en la cama. Se sentó mirando a un lado y a otro y entonces la encontró saliendo del baño, ya vestida.

-Al fin te despiertas -comentó ella acomodándose la blusa.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó él restregándose los ojos.

-Son más de las 12 –

-Muy tarde… -

-Demasiado. Es la primera vez que me levanto tan tarde en toda mi vida-

-¿Y eso es malo? -preguntó él preocupado. Becky respondió con una sonrisa y caminó los pasos que la alejaban de la cama, para inclinarse y darle un tierno beso en los labios al chico.

-Te espero con Ayumi abajo en media hora -dijo separándose. Él asintió y la siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo terminaba de recoger sus cosas y salía sigilosamente de la habitación.

En su habitación, Ayumi seguía tumbada con desorden en su cama cambiando aburrida los canales de televisión cuando oyó llamar a la puerta. Asumiendo que era su amiga se levantó de un salto, dejando de lado el mando de la televisión, y corrió a abrir, comprobando que efectivamente al otro lado estaba Becky.

-¡Dónde estabas! -preguntó preocupada al abrir.

-En la biblioteca -mintió la otra entrando, evitando mirarla porque si lo hacía le vendría la vergüenza.

-Son más de las 12. Estaba muy preocupada…-

-Perdón -la miró brevemente la de ojos grises- Yo… me distraje viendo algunos libros y no me di cuenta de la hora -mintió sonrojándose al imaginar qué pensaría la otra de saber la verdad.

-Bueno, no importa- sonrió Ayumi sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras la otra se acercaba a buscar algo en su bolsa- Pero… ¿por qué vas vestida con la misma ropa de ayer?-

-¿Eh? -Becky dio un pequeño respingo y se quedó quieta un instante, roja hasta las orejas y con la vista clavada en el interior de su bolsa- Yo… No quería ensuciarme la ropa de hoy -inventó continuando con lo que hacía- No sabía si tendría que caminar mucho así que preferí usar la misma ropa y utilizar la limpia ahora-

-Oye, ¿y cómo entraste anoche si no tenías llave?- volvió a preguntar Ayumi viéndola curiosa.

-Pedí una de repuesto abajo- respondió rápidamente la de ojos grises colocando su ropa limpia sobre la cama.

-¿Y por qué has llamado ahora?- insistió la de pelo castaño.

-Porque la devolví suponiendo que ya habrías vuelto-

-¿Y por qué estaba la cama hecha?-

-Porque me gusta hacerla -replicó la irlandesa de mala gana, incómoda por el interrogatorio- Ya deja de preguntar, ¿no? Porque creo que debía ser yo la que te hiciera las preguntas a ti, sabiendo donde dormiste-

Al cabo de media hora, tal cual lo acordado porque Becky era de puntualidad exacta y no quería hacerla renegar, Takeshi llegó al hall y esperó a las chicas dejado caer contra una pared, distraído en contemplar las lozas del suelo. Oyó el ascensor y giró la cabeza, notando que eran ellas, sin poder evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa al ver a Becky.

Las chicas enseguida vieron a Takeshi cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y fue entonces que el gesto confiado de la irlandesa, que se sentía orgullosa de su buen mentir, cambió a uno más tímido al ver al chico, bajando la cabeza roja hasta las orejas al recordar la noche que ambos habían pasado juntos.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -preguntó Ayumi con inocencia acercándose al jugador.

-¿Eh? -arqueó las cejas confuso.

-Del estómago. ¿Estás mejor?-

-Ah… Sí, sí- asintió nervioso, mirando de reojo a Becky, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

En la tarde, después de almorzar, Kazuki les propuso como fin de viaje ir a un parque de atracciones situado junto a la bahía de Kobe, donde usualmente los jóvenes iban a divertirse los fines de semana.

-Desde la noria se ve una de las mejores vistas de Kobe -explicó del Vissel cuando hubieron llegado, señalando una gran noria iluminada con luces de colores.

-Yo quiero subir -dijo Ayumi mirando con expectación hacia donde el chico señalaba, pensando que sería un bonito recuerdo poder compartir, al menos, ese rato a solas con el jugador.

-Está bien-

-¿Quieres subir tú también? -preguntó Takeshi mirando a Becky.

-Sí -asintió la irlandesa viéndolo tímidamente.

-Entonces vamos -respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Apenas tuvieron que esperar mucho para subir en una de aquellas pequeñas cabinas los dos solos, dejando a Kazuki y Ayumi en una anterior. La noria iba girando muy lentamente, descubriendo poco a poco la belleza del muelle del Kobe y mostrando despacio la inmensidad del mar que se extendía más allá de los altos edificios de la ciudad.

Becky y Takeshi contemplaron el paisaje en silencio durante un rato, sentados uno frente al otro, sintiendo que en aquel momento no existía nada más en el mundo. Pese a la timidez que sentían, los sentimientos de la noche anterior todavía revoloteaban en sus corazones.

-Takeshi -dijo Becky rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Miyakojima, cuando te traduje una canción al oído?-

-Ajá –asintió el chico, recordando cómo de especial fue aquel momento en que parecía que estuvieran solos en la pista de baile.

-Yo… quiero hacer eso -siguió ella.

-¿Hacer qué? -la miró sin entender.

-Quiero traducir. Quiero dedicarme a eso y a ver cómo las palabras tienen sentido para las personas -sonrió la irlandesa con brillo en los ojos, recordando la cara de Takeshi cuando ella le tradujo cada estrofa de la canción, o la expresión de Ken cuando entendió el significado de aquel "_ich liebe dich_"- Hablo inglés y japonés, así que creo que podría hacerlo bien como traductora o intérprete-

-Yo creo que serías la mejor, Becky-chan-

-Gracias -sonrió ella sonrojada- Gracias por apoyarme siempre, y por haberme cambiado la vida Takeshi-

-Tú también me la cambiaste a mí -devolvió él la sonrisa.

Después de despedirse de Kazuki en la estación de Kobe, los tres jóvenes subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso a Tokio. Ayumi permaneció en un profundo silencio, mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente, recordándose a sí misma que pronto estaría de regreso para volver a ver a su senpai. Aunque sabía que él jamás la correspondería, estaba segura de que quería estar junto a él y asegurarse de que era feliz, aunque fuese desde un lado.

Minutos antes de llegar a Saitama, Takeshi se removió en su asiento. Miró a su novia y notó que ella se estrujaba las manos, nerviosa, evitando mirarlo.

-Iré a verte esta misma semana, Becky -dijo el chico, mirándola.

-Está bien… -murmuró ella tratando de sonreír, aunque sólo logró una mueca. Le dolía pensar que desde entonces vivirían en ciudades distintas.

-Y te llamaré todos los días-

-Eso espero-

-Y me dará igual si vuelves a enviarme un "monte Fuji" -añadió divertido, haciendo sonreír a su novia, mientras Ayumi los veía de reojo conmovida.

El tren finalmente se detuvo y Takeshi agarró su equipaje, despidiéndose de Ayumi con cariño. Por un momento sintió ganas de abrazar a Becky darle un último beso en los labios, sin embargo consideró que a ella no le agradaría el gesto, estando en lugar público, de modo que se limitó a despedirse de la irlandesa con una tierna sonrisa para luego bajar del tren.

Becky siguió al jugador con la mirada, sintiendo un doloroso pellizco en el corazón. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos, y esperaba que él lo supiese. Necesitaba que él se hubiese bajado de aquel tren sabiendo cuánto de importante era para ella; tanto como para haber dejado a un lado todo lo que fue siempre. Entonces pensó algo. Sacó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de mensajes.

-"Te quiero, Takeshi. No lo olvides" -escribió, mirando con ansiedad al chico. Él se detuvo en el andén, sacó su teléfono y leyó con una sonrisa.

-"_Yo también a ti. Tampoco lo olvides_" -recibió la chica como respuesta, viendo cómo él la miraba en la distancia al otro lado del cristal.

-Vas a estar bien –dijo Ayumi con cariño mirando a su amiga.

-Sé que sí -asintió Becky con confianza.

A partir de ahí, las cosas serían muy diferentes para todos. Tal y como dijo, Ayumi acabaría marchándose a Kobe, donde la vida le daría el mejor de los regalos al saber que sus sentimientos por Kazuki eran correspondidos; aunque esa es otra historia. Takeshi recibiría poco después una buena oferta del Urawa Reds Diamons, el equipo de la J-League de su ciudad natal, por lo que podría quedarse en Saitama cumpliendo su sueño de ser jugador de fútbol profesional. Y Becky, por su parte, se presentaría a las pruebas de ingreso de varias universidades -incluida la de Tokio-, aunque finalmente decidiría ir a la Universidad de Waseda por tener las mejores opciones para los estudios de interpretación de idiomas que había elegido.

Los días desde entonces estuvieron llenos de idas y venidas en tren, de llamadas de teléfono y de mensajes que poco a poco se fueron haciendo un poco menos tensos. Los años pasados en el Toho habían marcado el futuro de todos, cambiando sus vidas e incluso sus pensamientos. Becky jamás habría imaginado que compartir sus logros con un hombre haría que estos cobrasen sentido; ni que ser feliz resultase tan sencillo estando con él. Takeshi había sido el único chico capaz de romper la dura coraza tras la que la irlandesa se había escondido durante años, haciéndola ver un mundo que no resultaba tan hostil como ella pensaba. Él había sido el único capaz de hacerla reaccionar, de apoyarla de verdad, y de hacerla sentir emociones que jamás creyó poder vivir por sí misma. Por su parte, el jugador también encontró en aquella tímida chica de ojos grises su razón para dar lo mejor de sí mismo cada día; su razón para sonreír y mirar hacia un futuro lleno de buenos momentos. Y es que después de todo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era más que eso que solían llamar "la palabra de cuatro letras".

_"I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know.  
A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you."_

_("The Reason", Hoobastank)_

**owari**

* * *

-_senpai_ es la palabra que se utiliza para referirse a estudiantes de niveles superiores como gesto de respeto.

-_ecchi_, en japonés, significa "pervertido".

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes creados por mí, al igual que Reiji Yanagihara y Kaori Satou.

Paola Wakabayashi y Matías Dugatkin es un personaje propiedad de Tsuki W.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Y finalmente, el último capítulo (larguito por cierto), aunque la historia de Becky y Takeshi continua avanzando en "En lo más profundo de tus miedos".

Primero de todo quiero agradecer a Tsuki, que me ayudó a escribir partes de este capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por hacerlo especial! Y gracias también porque con tu fic me animaste a hacer este, devolviéndome las ganas de volver a escribir. Gracias manita por compartir tanto conmigo, por ayudarme a mejorar y hacerme reír tanto. La "novela" siempre será sin duda un fic muy especial para mí *o*

Gracias también a Irina Caicedo, Fbzmmx y BraveNewWorld por haber seguido esta historia y haberme dejado reviews. Me encantó leer cada uno de vuestros comentarios :) ¡Espero seguir compartiendo con ustedes!


End file.
